CATFISH: ¿Quién es ella?
by Becca Tucker
Summary: El regreso de Marjorine, es solamente un engaño... Kenny jamás debió meterse con Eric Cartman. Kenny está perdidamente enamorado de una mentira, o tal vez, ¿una verdad? En cambio, Butters descubrirá que no puede soportar el hacer daño a Kenneth McCormick... porque lo hace sentir bien, porque lo apoya... porque a pesar de ser Marjorine, lo ama. Bunny, Style, Creek ¿Dip?
1. Prólogo

**Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La portada es editada, y la imagen original, no me pertenece. La autoría es total del artista colocado en la página de pixiv con el id=18184550.**

Prólogo

Eric Theodore Cartman, un sujeto de cuidado para todos en South Park, el pueblo lo sabía perfectamente y por ello nadie deseaba meterse en su camino.

¡Hasta Kyle Broflovski prefería no joderlo a más de simples insultos! A lo largo de su vida, el castaño siempre se las había arreglado para cometer venganzas más horridas que la misma ficción. Lo peor del caso, es que lo planeaba tan meticulosamente que en ocasiones daba pavor imaginar de dónde salían tantas ideas.

¿Eric vulnerable? Tal vez, pues amenazando a sus amigos confesó por primera vez en su vida estar supuestamente "enamorado". La desafortunada, la chica más popular de la preparatoria: Red, qué novedad… Demasiado obvio pues ambos tenían la clase de ciencias en común y el proyecto del mes constaba en cuidar a un bebé artificial. Las parejas de padres habían sido seleccionadas al azar por el profesor Johnson. Butters y Heidi, Bebe y Clyde, Craig y Wendy… por último Red y Cartman. Por supuesto la pelirroja reprochó y pidió hacer pareja con Tweek Tweak, quien para mala fortuna quedó solo y fue dado como "padre soltero". El profesor no cedió a las peticiones y reproches de la chica, el cambio era irreversible. Desde entonces, Eric trataba continuamente mal a la chica y esta ignoraba cada vez más a Cartman.

Tal vez había sido la actitud odiosa, tenaz y grosera de Red lo que finalizó gustándole al castaño, ni él mismo lo sabía; pero tenía bien clara una cosa…

—Ninguno de ustedes hijos de puta tienen permitido mirarla.

—Calma tus hormonas, Cartman. Te odia.  
Fue Stan el que habló. Rodó los ojos mientras empujaba un guisante con su tenedor, estaba más que aburrido y cansado de los discursos de su amigo.

—Tenemos un bebé —se defendió de inmediato.

Kyle estalló en carcajadas y Kenny quien estaba a su lado le siguió contagiándose del humor. Eso había sido lo más estúpido que le habían escuchado decir al gordo.  
Parecía que iba enserio con su dichosa "enamorada".

—Claro, lo tuvo con Token y después te ha dicho que eras el padre —añadió leña al fuego el rubio.

—Cierra la boca, pobre de mierda.

Eric se levantó de la mesilla y salió de la cafetería, extraño; dejó la bandeja con la comida y todos giraron las miradas impresionados. Eric Theodore Cartman, rechazó su almuerzo por sus comentarios de fastidio diarios.

—¿Creen que Cartman de verdad esté enamorado? —preguntó el azabache quien no cabía de la impresión.

—Lo dudo, es un capricho. ¿Recuerdas cuando le gustaba Wendy? Un mes después la llamaba puta, como siempre.

—Si bueno, es una puta —declaró Marsh. Insulto que le daba a la azabache desde que lo abandonó y comenzó a salir con Token. No descartaba que lo comenzara a hacer antes de terminar con él. ¿¡Qué importaba!? Ahora tenía a Kyle.

—Vaya Stan, ¿al menos pudiste cogértela antes?  
Ambos chicos en la mesa lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Kenny gozaba de mofarse en ocasiones de aquellos dos, en realidad, envidiaba de cierta forma la relación que tenían. No es que McCormick deseara sentar cabeza y tener una novia, pero le gustaría saber que se sentía que alguien lo procurara de esa manera. Les entregó una sonrisa socarrona y el timbre los sacó de su divagar. De vuelta a clases, Kenneth decidió no poner atención a la lección de matemáticas. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la cabellera lisa y rojiza de enfrente, el perfume le llegó con fuerza, ¿ese era el nuevo aroma de Paris Hilton? Al menos tres chicas más en el instituto lo utilizaban… Bebe, Heidi y Milly, ya se había besado con todas. La chica se giró elevando una ceja, ¿a caso el rubio había hablado en voz alta? Tenía sueño y no le importaba.

—¿Kenneth? —Fue la profesora quien se dirigía esta vez—. ¿No hiciste tus deberes otra vez?

—Mierda…—murmuró—. Lo he dejado en casa señorita Hargrove —mintió, ni siquiera sabía que tenían trabajo para casa.

—Entonces, no le molestará pasar a la pizarra y responder ¿verdad?

—Hey… Kenny… —susurró Butters quien estaba justo a su lado derecho, le extendía sus apuntes por debajo de cualquier mirada.

McCormick chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de medio lado, sus labios se movieron hasta crear un "gracias". Con la libreta del menor en manos se levantó dejando al alumnado atónito. Aunque tanto Clyde como Craig rodaron los ojos. Seguro haría idioteces sin sentido en el pizarrón para después decir que no había comprendido del todo el tema. De hecho hasta el Tucker levantó la mirada cuando Kenny terminó y la profesora impresionada le pidió que tomara asiento. Lo resolvió correctamente, bueno, simplemente lo copió del cuaderno ajeno. Leopold solamente gustaba de ayudar a personas que lo merecían o influenciado por palabras –como las de Cartman-.

No importaba que tan digno fuese Kenny, aún seguía siendo un mal estudiante, además de vago y a boca de muchos un pervertido. Eso solamente lo compensaba con un gran corazón, noble y Stotch sabía que también el mayor ayudaría a cualquiera si estuviese a su alcance. Por eso le agradaba Kenneth.

—Gracias, Butters —le regresó el cuaderno y el mencionado lo tomó con una sonrisa adorable.

El reloj marcó la una de la tarde y la alarma sonó por sexta vez en el día. ¡Hora de la salida!  
Los alumnos no tardaron en tomar sus pertenencias y salir casi corriendo por la puerta. Butters se tomó su tiempo, mientras tanto Kenny se dirigía con calma a la salida, pero este fue abordado por cierta pelirroja que lo había estado observando durante toda la clase. Por supuesto, la chica más popular de la preparatoria usó cada uno de sus encantos para obtener lo que deseaba.

Red abordó a Kenny fuera del aula y le colocó una palma en el pecho para detenerlo. McCormick no se inmutó, solamente elevó una ceja y le regaló al final una sonrisa. ¿Eric de verdad estaba perdido por esa chiquilla? Si se lo preguntaban, la muchacha no tenía demasiada gracia. Pechos pequeños, cadera más o menos ancha, eso sí, tenía una cintura bastante bien acentuada.

—Kenny —canturreó la chiquilla con voz melosa—, soy muy mala en matemáticas y se nota que eres bastante bueno. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, yo te pagaré, por supuesto.

El rubio entendía bien la indirecta, y también sabía que además de Kyle y Wendy, los siguientes con mejor promedio en la asignatura eran Butters y Red.

—¿Qué dices? Si en la última prueba has ido fantástico, no creo que necesites de alguien que seguramente reprobará el curso.

—¡Vamos! Sé que podremos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿y si estudiamos juntos? Di que sí, Kenny.

El McCormick se metería a la boca del lobo si se le ocurría aceptar, pues la amenaza del culón no le pasaba de largo. Conocía perfectamente de lo que podría llegar a hacer Cartman. Negó una vez más con la cabeza pero la chica no quería ceder. Aunque, si Cartman no se enteraba, no habría problema. Después de todo, bastaba con que Kenneth se alejara de cualquier movimiento que la chica intentara.

—Estudiar, solamente eso. A mí también me vendría bien un tutor.  
Después intentaría zafarse, ahora quería llegar a casa y tomar su psp un rato.

—¡Eres un ángel, Kenny!  
La chica lo besó, oh sí, directamente en los labios.

El rubio se pasó la mano por el rostro, reclamándose internamente por haber aceptado algo tan tonto. En primera, no tenía idea de lo que estaban aprendiendo en la clase, ¿algebra lineal, tal vez? Y en segunda… Si el gordo se enteraba, estaría frito. No quería imaginarse con qué artimaña súper bien planeada saldría esta vez.

Suspiró agotado y salió de la preparatoria, directo a casa con la mochila en la espalda. Al menos la tortura matutina ya había terminado.

Detrás lo observó bien de cerca un meticuloso castaño que ardía en furia. ¡Se lo había advertido! Y aún así la besó, no importa quién se hubiese lanzado. Había probado los labios de Red, de su chica. Fin del juego para Kenneth McCormick, eso le cruzó por el pensamiento a Eric Cartman.

—Eric, ¿vas a casa? Puedo ir contigo —mencionó el Stotch al salir del aula al fin, aunque retrocedió un paso al notar la expresión que el gordo estaba poniendo —. ¿Estás bien? —en cuanto el castaño vio al chiquillo Leopold, se le vino a la mente… Oh Kenny las pagaría caro.

—Butters, Butters, querido amigo. Vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que mostrarte.

—¿Eh? Bueno, pero no puedo llegar tarde a casa— no se quería imaginar el lío que sus padres armarían si tardaba más de un par de horas.

—Por supuesto… Dime ¿aún conservas esa peluca?

—¿Peluca?

—Marjorine.

—Yo… eso creo.  
Ahora el Stotch estaba más que confundido y no le agradaba nada esa mirada suspicaz que Eric cargaba.  
—Puedo buscarla, pero creo que no la tengo

—Oh Butters, tienes que ayudarme —fingió su llanto y lo peor de todo es que el ingenuo rubio de inmediato lo creyó.

—Puedo ayudarte. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?


	2. 1- El regreso de Marjorine

**_En primer lugar y antes de continuar, quiero agradecer a Shinobu Rei; linda, de no ser por ti, ahora mismo estaría enterrada bajo tierra (?). A Lucas Ryouta, honey... ¡Gracias por dejárme ser tu amiga! Dayzzle 3 ¿¡Por dónde empezar!? Me habría derrumbado sin tus regaños. Ustedes tres aunque no lo crean, me mantuvieron en pie cuando estuve a punto de caer en picada -sí, aún más-._  
 _Por último pero no menos importante... Moni (Cotton) No sé cómo te gusta que te diga (?). Gracias por tu apoyo, y por tus palabras de aliento, pero sobre todo, ¡por el tremendo zape que me has dado! ¡Pendeja! ¡Gracias! (?) -ignoren mi vocabulario~ Oh cierto ¡Alexandra! Patito... No sé si lo leas, pero les debo mucho a ti y a Kora, me han ayudado bastante y por ello este capítulo está terminado._**

 **Nota: Si tardo en actualizar, es debido a mi delicado estado de salud, que parece empeorar en lugar de mejorar, y también es a causa de mi depresión. Una serie de eventos desafortunados me frustran -y la causante tiene nombre (?)- por lo que... Una disculpa temprana. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.- El regreso de Marjorine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escuchó el estruendo de varias cajas caer al piso y entre ellas se encontraba un pequeño rubio, quien con dolor en ambos brazos, se levantó. Enseguida el claro grito de Stephen Stotch, sacó al pequeño Leopold de su mundo. Levantó como pudo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Algunas herramientas pesadas y clavos quedaron por todo el piso del garaje. Eric simplemente miraba al Stotch menor correr por todo el lugar, intentando recoger el gran desastre que había causado.

—Oh cielos, mi padre me matará.

—Butters, ¿qué es todo ese ruido? Has asustado a tu madre y se ha quemado con la sartén.

—Lo siento.  
Y ahí estaba Butters, frotándose los nudillos como un gran habito del que no podía deshacerse.

—Buenas tardes señor Stotch —canturreó Eric como blanca paloma. Si castigaban a Butters, no podría avanzar con su plan—. Lo sentimos mucho, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—Oh, Eric. Bueno, supongo que están ocupados. Sean cuidadosos —y el mayor se retiró.

Por alguna razón. El regordete siempre pudo manipular a los mayores y eran muy pocas personas a las que no podía influenciar tan fácil. Por suerte el Señor Stotch nunca fue muy suspicaz.

Ambos chicos hurgaron en la caja que cargaba la etiqueta "Halloween". Ahí era donde el rubio guardaba todos los disfraces. Cartman enarcó una ceja cuando dio con un casco hecho de aluminio. ¿Enserio aún conservaba ese disfraz tan tonto? Butters no dijo nada al respecto. Sus cosas de la niñez siempre fueron algo de suma importancia para él.  
A Eric lo surcó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡bingo! Había dado con el tesoro perdido.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa contigua, la de los Cartman. Eric no perdió su tiempo al subir escaleras arriba, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca —como siempre—. Stotch saludó a Liane y siguió los pasos del castaño. Pobre señora Cartman, nadie comprendía cómo podía ser tan paciente con su hijo.

El rubio buscó a Eric en su habitación, pero este no se encontraba ahí. Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, cuando el gordo llegó empujándolo al pasar. Por supuesto que Eric no se disculparía, Butters ya no lo esperaba, simplemente se dedicó a observar lo que el Cartman menor había dejado en la cama.

¿Qué planeaba hacer Eric con tanto maquillaje y prendas tan provocativas? A veces no comprendía cómo maquinaba la cabeza del castaño. Los escalofríos lo recorrieron por alguna razón, de tan solo imaginarlo.

—¡Butters! No te quedes ahí parado, entra y cierra la jodida puerta.

—Ya voy —hizo exactamente lo que le habían pedido y cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación.

¡Los nervios no tardarían en perseguirlo y matarlo! No había podido dejar de frotar sus nudillos, insistiendo en encontrar un poco de calma. Eric lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la sillita giratoria frente al computador portátil. El castaño llevó en sus manos hasta el escritorio, un par de cremas de dudosa procedencia y sombras, junto con un polvo compacto. Chasqueó la lengua y salió de su habitación nuevamente, azotando la puerta. Que Eric no le dijese que estaba planeando hacer con todas esas cosas, lo colocaba de más exacerbado. El silencio sepulcral reinó hasta que la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta. Leopold dio un brinco en su lugar al ver la prenda de lencería que el gordo llevaba en manos. ¿La señora Cartman no lo reprendería por tomar su ropa interior?

—¿Qué es eso Eric?  
Su rostro perturbado o mejor dicho, exasperado, dejaba entrever que no deseaba ser parte de lo que sea que Eric planeaba.

—Olvidaba que eres más virgen que Pip —le estampó el sostén en el pecho y tomó la peluca examinándola—. ¡Mierda! Olvidé la cinta adhesiva.

En cuanto Eric desapareció por la puerta de su habitación; Leopold se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse, lástima que Cartman no tardó mucho en regresar e inspeccionar su mochila. Ahí estaba, ¿para qué el castaño guardaría cinta adhesiva en su mochila?

—Olvidé que la guardaba en mi mochila —inspeccionó al rubio, y enseguida lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿A dónde vas? Siéntate, Butters.

—Eric, debo ir a hacer mis deberes, también tú —se excusó, pues sabía de todo lo que era capaz Cartman.

—Butters, escucha —el castaño estaba a punto de dar uno de esos discursos en los que Leopold caía con rapidez y sin esfuerzo—. Esta persona me está jodiendo. Violó mis sentimientos hasta dejarlos hechos mierda. Tienes que ayudarme.

El rubio giró la vista a cualquier lugar de la habitación. Cartman podía estar diciendo la verdad esta vez, ¿no? De cualquier forma, a lo largo de la primaria y secundaría, el único que le hizo compañía fue Eric. No podía negarse a darle de su ayuda.  
Butters suspiró antes de asentir y volver a la silla con rueditas. Esta vez esbozó una sonrisa, esa característica curvatura de labios radiante en ternura.

Cartman procedió con su plan y tomó una pequeña esponja, llenándola de esa cremita en color beige. Le aplicó la base en el rostro. La mezcla en lugar de darle un aspecto pulcro a la piel del menor, se veía sumamente pastosa. Un desastre a palabras más simples.  
Leopold no se quejó sin embargo y dejó que el gordo siguiera colocándole un sinfín de cosas en el rostro. Cuando le aplicó el polvo, comenzó a parecer un payaso, con unas mejillas coloradas en un rosa estrafalario y el contorneado de los ojos de un azul que lo hizo lucir bastante feo.

—¡Mierda! Es porque eres muy feo, Butters —lanzó un Cartman molesto. Sin duda lo había empeorado todo, y eso que aún no le ponía el lápiz labial ni la peluca. ¡Un desastre total!— Tiene que haber una forma de hacer que te veas menos soso de lo normal.

Butters tomó el pequeño espejo compacto recargado en la encimera de Eric. Tenía razón, se veía completamente horrendo.

—¡Salchichas! —buscó esta vez una toalla para limpiarse el rostro y fue el castaño quien en un arrebato de ira le lanzó una de sus camisetas sucias—. Eric, creo que puedo hacerlo yo —sugirió el rubio. Las chicas le habían enseñado algunos trucos en aquella pijamada, donde apenas se trataba de un crío. Por su parte el otro decidió dejarle ese cometido, se lo dejó claro al encogerse de hombros. Ahora definitivamente el culón creía un marica al menor.

Mientras el castaño buscaba su cámara digital entre el montón de artefactos dentro de su closet. Leopold se dedicaba a quitarse la asquerosa plasta que destruía su limpio cutis. Colocó el espejo de una manera que este pudiera sostenerse y dejarle las manos libres.  
Una vez listo, tomó el polvo compacto y dio pequeños golpecitos sobre su níveo rostro. Tomó el rubor con la esponja que ante Eric había utilizado y colocó rubor de a poco sobre sus mejillas, de un rosa mucho más claro y natural, esta vez destellaba un aspecto bastante fresco y nada escandaloso. De hecho, al colocarse un poco mascara para pestañas, Butters se dio cuenta de algo… Tenía un rostro bastante fino y con un poco de maquillaje, bien podía pasar por una chica. Le hizo pronunciar una mueca, ¿tan poco masculino se veía? Tal vez por ello su padre lo creía homosexual.  
Se deshizo de la idea y siguió tal como Heidi y Bebe le habían indicado.  
Con cuidado tomó el rizador de pestañas y pellizcándose un par de veces, al fin logró el cometido en ambos ojos.  
Prefirió no ponerse ese labial estrafalario de un rojo tan indecente que hasta haría envidiar a una zorra. En su lugar, tomó un pequeño contenedor de brillo para labios y fue lo único que se colocó. Ahora… ¿Por qué debía usar maquillaje? Se le vino a la cabeza esa ocasión en la que Cartman le había hecho vestirse como Courtney Love.

¡Listo! Terminó. Antes de preguntar acerca de su aspecto, las carcajadas del gordo inundaron las cuatro pares. Estaba tirado en el piso totalmente descolocado de sí. ¿Tan mal se veía?  
El Stotch se revisó una vez más en el espejo, pero no encontró su aspecto desagradable… Bueno, dejando de lado que era un chico, no estaba tan mal como la "payasada" que había hecho el castaño.

—No puede ser, te ves como todo un marica —Cartman golpeaba la puerta del closet a puño cerrado. Se le veía divertido y a diferencia del otro que con toda la inocencia del mundo, en lugar de molestarse, se le unió riendo. Imposible no contagiarse—. Ya, enserio… Tienes que verte, no puedo creer que enserio parezcas una niña, y de las feas —esta vez sí hirió los sentimientos del hawaiano—. Esto será demasiado fácil. Ahora quítate la ropa.

Butters negó, lo que hizo fatigar a Eric. Ambos forcejearon, pero debido a la gran masa corporal del gordo, este ganó el poderío y terminó quitándole la sudadera al menor. El rubio se descolocó, ruborizándose de momento, fue una suerte que el maquillaje lo cubría. El mayor lo hizo levantarse del suelo donde había terminado el forcejeo. Le levantó los brazos y con una mirada maliciosa, tomó la cinta adhesiva colocándola justo debajo del pecho ajeno, arriba de la cintura. Leopold se sorprendió al ver que Eric le había creado un par de pechos falsos con la piel de los costados y parte de su pecho. De hecho, había quedado casi plano, lo que les dificultó a la hora de ponerle el sostén.

Lo que no esperaban, era que Liane entrara irrumpiendo en la habitación con un plato lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate y un par de vasos con refresco. La señora Cartman se quedó en el marco de la puerta tratando de interpretar la escena, y mientras Stotch se moría de la vergüenza, Eric bufaba molesto.

—¡Ma! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? —refunfuñó Eric, a lo que su madre no respondió pues estaba bien atenta a la "jovencita" justo detrás de su hijo—. ¡Mamá, fuera de mi habitación! —continuaba gritando mientras le arrebataba la bandeja de galletas.

Empujando a su madre tras el marco de la puerta, terminó de recriminarla hasta que esta salió. Ahora Butters se encontraba tras las cortinas de la ventana. ¿Y sí la señora Cartman le decía a sus padres? ¡Jesucristo! Ya se veía encerrado por los próximos cinco meses en el internado para bi-curiosos. La última vez no tenía idea de lo que ese lugar le hacía a las personas, pero ahora que estaba consiente… Temía regresar.

El hijo de Liane rodó los ojos y sacó al rubio de su escondite. Butters tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus puños, lo que facilitó al castaño el colocarle el corsé de su madre. El menor abrió los ojos con curiosidad, explorando lo nuevo que el otro le había puesto; dio un salto en su lugar y lo miró asustado.  
Ya era demasiado tarde para reprochar, pues la prenda se ajustaba y le daba una forma de reloj que el Stotch nunca creyó lograr. Las muecas no se hicieron esperar y los ligeros jadeos a causa de la falta de aire.

Cartman observó bastante contento su obra. El busto falso se veía ahora más grande y la cara de Butters pasaba de blanca a roja. Eric rodó los ojos como por quinta vez en el día. Pensaba realmente en que el rubio era un completo marica sin aguante, pero la razón del próximo delirio del menor, sería ese maldito corsé. ¿Cómo es que una mujer podía soportar tal artefacto de tortura medieval?

Entre tanto el de ojos azules deseó vomitar, sintió algo pesar un poco en su cabeza. El castaño le colocaba la peluca y de repente sintió de nuevo el aire pasar por sus pulmones. Jadeó de alivio. Eric había aflojado un poco la razón del calvario ajeno.

—¡Carajo! Creí que no podía haber algo más homosexual que Kyle.

—Pero yo no soy homosexual, Eric.

El gordo le extendió el espejo a Stotch y este cambió su expresión de inmediato. Se veía realmente… ¿bien? Eso creía, se dio hasta el tiempo de acomodar la peluca de una forma que le favoreciera. Sus albinas cejas combinaban bien con el tono de la cabellera falsa.

Un flash lo hizo retirarse de su mundo de ensueño. Lo que necesitaba Eric, eran un montón de fotos seductoras y otras un poco más decentes; de esa forma podría atraer a su víctima.  
Le retiró la colcha a la cama y continuó por quitar los posters que estaban en la pared. Lo primero era eliminar la evidencia, de que se trataba del cuarto del gordo.

—Siéntate en la cama, y ponte esto —arrojó a Butters una camicilla de seda rosada. Simple y delgada, por suerte la prenda le hizo resaltar la figura simulada.

Más pronto que tarde, el menor ya posaba sobre la cama de Eric –aunque contra su voluntad, la mitad del tiempo-. Unas poses inocentes y una que otra más atrevida, donde se lograban ver los senos que no existían. Cambiaba de camiseta y el ciclo se repetía. Junto a la ventana o enfocando cualquier esquina de la habitación.

Una vez finalizado, Leopold se dirigió al baño deshaciéndose de todo el engaño; pero el joven muchacho, no tenía idea de a quién iba dirigida la venganza de Cartman.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró con Liane quien le sostuvo la mirada un rato. Butters desvió la suya hacia abajo, a cualquier esquina. Pronto sintió unas palmaditas en el hombro, lo que lo hizo girar la mirada en torno a ella. Una sonrisa se plasmó con encanto en la castaña y esta habló en un susurro, con el calor que solo una madre podía.

—No te preocupes cariño, no le diré a nadie —soltó de repente. La mujer parecía conocer bien la razón de su preocupación—. Si necesitas decir cualquier cosa, sé que Cartman podrá ayudarte; él es un buen chico y me alegra que tenga a un amigo tan fiel como tú.

Dicho aquello, la señora Cartman regresó a la sala de estar, no sin antes regalarle otra sonrisa más al rubio, quien había conseguido calmarse al fin. A pesar de ser una mujer tan "indecente" como las lenguas decías, lo cierto yacía en que… Liane Cartman, estaba hecha una completa dulzura. De esas personas con una amabilidad tan grande, que cualquiera se aprovecharía; justamente igual a Leopold.

Cuando Stotch entró a la habitación de Eric, este ya se encontraba frente al computador tecleando un montón de cosas, y se podía escuchar claramente como intentaba contener la risa. Butters se acercó para ver mejor lo que hacía. Facebook estaba abierto en el ordenador, pero no se trataba de la cuenta de Eric, claramente era una cuenta falsa a nombre de "Marjorine Miller". Pudo visualizar entonces la fotografía de perfil. Un Leopold Stotch sonriente, con un semblante lejano a la inocencia, se veía claramente la seducción en tono recatado. ¿Eso era posible? Dicen "ver para creer" y lo estaba comprobando.  
En la información figuraban un par de datos, como la fecha de cumpleaños, —falsa también—. Al parecer la muchacha que el castaño había creado, vivía en Kansas y se trataba de una modelo que estaba a punto de concluir sus estudios de preparatoria.

Entre los contactos que apenas habían aceptado la cuenta, se encontraba cierto chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Kenny aceptó la solicitud de amistad —releyó Butters al tiempo que Eric desplegaba el menú de las notificaciones—. ¿Agregarás a los alumnos de la escuela?

—No soy tan tonto, Butters —regañó el culón—. Solamente agregaré a un par, y ni siquiera se te ocurra agregar tu cuenta, la mía o la del estúpido judío.

—¿Entonces por qué has agregado a Kenny? —preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—¡Porque ese cabrón debe pagar lo que me hizo! ¡Mierda, Butters! ¡Cierra la boca!

Leopold sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y después la cabeza le dio vueltas. Comenzó a frotar sus nudillos con más insistencia que antes. Sentía la culpa corroerle por dentro. No quería hacerle algo malo a McCormick, él le caía bastante bien y de hecho era de los pocos compañeros de toda la vida… de los que a decir verdad, apreciaba.

Se le lanzó encima al gordo intentando llegar al computador y eliminar la cuenta. Aún había tiempo. El menor no sabía qué era lo que Eric planeaba, pero lo que pasaba por su perturbada mente, nunca fue algo bueno. El pánico se apoderó de Stotch cuando el sonido de una nueva notificación salió de las bocinas.  
-

 _ **Tienes un mensaje nuevo**_

 _Kenny McCormick dice:  
._

 _"Hola preciosa, gracias por agregarme"  
"¿Cómo estás?"_

Lo que Leopold Stotch sintió en ese preciso instante, no tenía precio y tampoco explicación. A pocas palabras, se sentía el chico más ruin de South Park. ¿Por qué?... No detuvo a Cartman a tiempo y eso que había tenido la oportunidad; ahora estaba involucrado.

—Lo tengo —dictó el castaño, jactándose de su logro—. Vas a pagar caro, Kenneth.


	3. 2- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Muchas veces los adolescentes caen a cuenta de grandes senos o algún buen trasero. En especial un rubio de apariencia descuidada. Lo que marcaba la diferencia en esa ocasión, es que a Kenny le atraía algo muy distinto a lo de siempre: un par de ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo.

Escuchó a sus padres gritar de nuevo, y juraba que el estruendo de una botella romperse, reprendió contra su puerta. Abrió su viejísimo teléfono móvil y observó las pocas imágenes que había alcanzado a guardar con tan poca memoria. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y tras colocarse su parka, salió de casa acompañado de Karen.  
Después de asegurarse de que la castaña entrara a sus clases correspondientes, corrió como pudo hasta la preparatoria de South Park –la única en aquel pequeño pueblo- a sabiendas de que llegaría tarde. Con suerte lograría entrar a la tercera clase.

Como lo esperaba, el profesor ya se encontraba dentro del aula cuando llegó. Asomó la vista y en el momento preciso en el que el señor Lowell tomó su celular, Kenny corrió –sigilosamente- hasta el único asiento vacío, justo al lado de Leopold y junto a este, cierto castaño aburrido de teclear números e ingresarlos en una base de datos que consideraba totalmente inútil. Butters se encontraba contra la espada y la pared; se recriminaba mentalmente por no haber impedido el comienzo de un plan –si bien maestro- turbulento.

—Oye, Butters —siseaba el rubio señalando a su computador, después de un rato.

Se veía claramente un perfil de Facebook que conocía. Ya había pasado una semana entera y el menor había buscado un par de formas para eliminar susodicha cuenta, pero al parecer las denuncias no fueron suficientes. Marjorine Miller seguía ahí. Un recuerdo bastó para hacerle drenar la idea de confesar todo ahí mismo.

— _Eric, no puedes hacerlo… ¡Kenny es un buen chico! —chilló el pequeño Stotch._

— _Kenny me jodió —escupió con toda la ponzoña que su expresión podía otorgar—. Quítate de encima, maldito marica._

 _Butters vio pasar su dignidad de inmediato, burlándose y al mismo tiempo dándole una gran bofetada a la vergüenza. El nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande y sus enormes ojos azules mostraban un eterno viaje a la nada. ¿Qué había hecho?_

— _Pero Kenny es… —atoró en su garganta un quejido y no pudo terminar la frase._

— _Si le dices a Kenny sobre esta cuenta, no lo sé, tal vez estas fotos podrían llegar a mano de tus padres —añadió Cartman._

— _Ellos no te creerían —saltó asustado. En realidad, Leopold estaba seguro de que sus padres le creerían a Eric—. No lo harías._

— _Pruébame._

—¿Butters? —habló por tercera vez Kenny, quien con una enorme sonrisa apuntaba a la fotografía de una chica… Esa que en realidad se llamaba Leopold Stotch— ¿No es bonita?

—S-sí, me parece linda  
Se encogió de hombros y su mirada se perdió en el monitor, justo en los ojos celestes… Se tuvo que morder el labio cuando sintió un pellizco directo en las costillas; no tuvo que girarse para encontrar al causante, estaba más que claro que había sido el castaño.

Stotch regresó a su anterior postura, concentrándose esta vez en el trabajo encomendado. Los nervios lo acechaban y es que estaba en medio de un embrollo terrible. Deseaba ablandarse, tener el mismo valor que Kyle y decirle a Kenny a pesar de cualquier consecuencia, pero no podía, no es que fuese un cobarde, simplemente… No, si estaba siento un completo cobarde.

—Butters.

Quien hablaba esta vez era Cartman. El gordo había escrito en la pantalla un pequeño mensaje dentro de un archivo de texto que rezaba: "Dame tu móvil, Kenny no deja de insistir. No puedo darle mi número". El pequeño rubio negó con euforia, atrayendo una que otra mirada, incluso la de McCormick quien levantaba una ceja y terminó soltando una risita que descolocó a Stotch.

Esa distracción fue basta para el castaño que ya tenía en manos el teléfono móvil del rubio menor. Butters miraba disimuladamente la sonrisa de Kenny, se sentía un maldito hijo de perra. Intentaba despabilarse al mirar a la pizarra en retrospectiva, ¿eso era normal? No, y se dio cuenta tarde que ese retroceder en su visión, se debía a que el mismo empujaba la silla de adelante hacia atrás, en un vago intento de escapar de sus tormentosos pensamientos.  
Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había pegado en la cabeza y espalda. Los omóplatos sufrieron el mayor daño por suerte, pero el mareo no se hizo esperar. Vio claramente como Cartman devolvía su móvil a la mochila. ¿Cuándo lo tomó? ¿Qué importaba ahora tenía la cara de McCormick frente a la suya, con el ceño fruncido? Escuchó claramente como chasqueaba la lengua mientras el resto de la clase, irrumpía en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —habló el profesor Lowell quien había estado distraído mensajeándose vía Skype.

—¡Lo siento! Es mi culpa —debía calmarse pronto y lo supo cuando Eric le clavó la mirada, como si así pudiese advertirle.

—Oye, ese fue un golpe tremendo, Leopold ¿estás bien? —susurró el chico de la parka. Se notaba que intentaba contener la risa ahora que Stotch se había recuperado de la caída— Sé que soy muy atractivo, pero intenta mantenerte en la silla la próxima vez —se mofó. En realidad había notado lo mucho que Butters lo miraba por encima del hombro.

—¿Eh? Ah… Estoy bien —se limitó a decir y volver al computador.

Cuando el anuncio se escuchó, anunciando el termino de la clase; fue Kenneth el primero en salir huyendo. Fuera se encontraban Kyle y Stan esperando, la hora del almuerzo y sinceramente Leopold no tenía ánimos. Tarde para huir lejos de Kenneth, Cartman le apretó el brazo y lo apartó de su escape. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban gran molestia.

—¿Me quieres joder? —Preguntó a brazos cruzados—. Si te paseas por todos lados con esa puta cara, Kenny se va a enterar y yo te juro que si lo arruinas, le mostraré las fotos a tus padres, Butters.

El menor carraspeó negando efusivamente con la cabeza. Con ello, el castaño se dio por satisfecho y se retiró junto con el trío de muchachos.  
Leopold fue directo al comedor, recogió un par de alimentos, tan solo una manzana y un cubo de leche. No miró al frente, tampoco a sus lados, simplemente observó sus pies hasta llegar lo más lejos posible de la mesa donde se encontraba el cuarteto de amigos. ¿Cómo es que esos tres consideraban hablar con una persona como Cartman? Bueno, no tenía mucho que debatirles, pues se encontraba en la misma situación y todavía peor.

Suspiró ajetreado y lleno de arrepentimiento, pues no había podido pegar los parpados en toda la noche, pensando en numerosas posibilidades de ser descubierto y los problemas que esto acarrearía consigo.  
El rubio quedaría afónico de tanto tragar saliva y suspirar con lástima. El vibrar a su lado lo descolocó por un momento y con pesadumbre tomó su teléfono celular encontrándose con un mensaje de texto, de un número que no tenía registrado.

" _¡Las clases fueron tan aburridas! ¿Qué tal tu día?"_

Cayó entonces en cuenta de que se trataba de Kenny, no había nadie más en la escuela que conociera su número, excepto Eric, a petición del restrictivo de su padre, quien solamente confiaba en el gordo. Qué bobo.

Había dejado de respirar y hasta que la ausencia del aire necesario se hizo presente, pudo soltar la gran bocanada que estaba sosteniendo. ¿Contestar o no? Cartman seguro lo mataba si intentaba decirle a Kenny por mensaje privado, y se debatió mentalmente. Se pellizco el labio al morderlo tan fuerte, después recordó las palabras de Eric, las procesó y dejó el teléfono celular a un lado, dio un mordisco a su manzana y se dedico a mirar a su alrededor. Clyde jugaba con patatas fritas e intentaba ser gracioso para Bebe, quien ponía cara de asco; Token simplemente mordía su emparedado y se dedicaba a observar las estupideces de sus amigos, como Craig y Tweek, que estaban en la esquina de la mesa; Tweek temblaba más de lo normal y solamente veía una de las manos del azabache… Butters pronunció un "Oh" al darse cuenta y desvió la mirada a su cubo de leche. ¿Por qué se esperaba un día tranquilo en la escuela de South Park? El estúpido era él por pedirlo.

El móvil volvió a escandalizarlo, otro mensaje y del mismo número de antes. Dudoso lo abrió y miró a la mesa donde se encontraba Cartman, este parecía bastante ocupado discutiendo con Kyle, Stan rodaba los ojos y Kenny… observaba atento su celular viejo. Se sintió un idiota y sopesó contestar; después podría borrar los mensajes y entonces el castaño no podría debatirle nada. 

" _¿Estás ocupada? Te deseo un bonito día, y cuidado con los paparazzi"_

Butters alzó las cejas sorprendido. Eric lo había llevado bastante lejos, ahora resultaba que también lo perseguían los paparazzi… ¿Y Kenny le creyó?

" _Tomo mi almuerzo, lamento que tus clases sean aburridas"_

No tardó en recibir otro mensaje y a lo lejos pudo ver la sonrisa del rubio, una pequeña y de medio lado, parecía ajeno a todo el engaño, con tranquilidad y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Bueno, era cierto que Kenny tenía unos ojos preciosos, un cuerpo envidiable –seguro a cuestas del baloncesto- y una cabellera rebelde y bastante bonita… A cortas palabras, Kenny era…

—Muy atractivo —murmuró fuera de sí, y agitó la cabeza despabilándose.

" _Sí, bueno, pasó algo gracioso en clases"_

A Butters se le achicó el corazón, lo estrujaron y después lo lanzaron lejos al cubo de basura. Creía que Kenny era el único chico de la escuela con un poco de dignidad.

" _Ya veo, ¿qué sucedió?"_

Lo peor de todo, es que seguía su martirio y contestaba casi mecánicamente. Los mensajes llegaban y él solamente los contestaba con la mirada perdida.

"En clases de base de datos, el profesor tenía el peluquín chamuscado, parecía una enorme ardilla"

¡Leopold ni siquiera lo había notado! Y sonrió para sus adentros calmándose, de alguna forma, textear le había devuelvo el color a sus mejillas. Es por eso que le agradaba Kenny, él podía ser bastante extrovertido y bromista, leal y jovial… alegre y seductor. ¡Qué mierda! Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y no se dio cuenta de que ya tenía compañía.

—Leopold, ¿cómo va el mareo?

—¡Salchichas! —se sobresaltó y guardó el celular torpemente en su bolsillo.

Kenneth rió y colocó los antebrazos en la mesa, enseguida los usó como almohada dejando reposar ahí su cabeza. No apartó la mirada de Butters, quien frotaba sus nudillos y apretaba los dientes, no le podía retener la mirada por más de dos segundos.

—E-stoy mejor, gracias —pronunció abatido.

—Eres malo para mentir, Leopold —asomó una sonrisa socarrona y se acercó inquisitivo al menor, miró en sus profundos ojos celestes.

¿Lo abría descubierto? Que Marjorine era una farsa y se trataba de él. ¿Por qué otra cosa lo vería de tan cerca? Casi escrutándolo y dejándolo desnudo a la intemperie. Kenny colocó una cara de suspicacia y frotó su barbilla con la diestra, después sonrió como si nada y empujó la frente del menor con su dedo índice.  
Pronunció un par de cosas agitando las manos en el aire, pero Stotch estaba con la mirada fija en los labios ajenos, intentando leerlos, porque al parecer se había quedado sordo a cusa de sus perturbaciones.  
Se le veía más perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y el rubio mayor estaba seguro de que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

—…y tienes unas ojeras enormes, no soy un experto —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de medio lado—, pero diría que no has dormido porque estás enamorado. ¿Me equivoco?

Butters asintió, en realidad no había dormido mucho y eso que apenas habían pasado sete días desde que Marjorine regresó. Lo más extraño, es que Kenny se lo hubiera tragado.

—No dormí muy bien —confesó y después negó—, pero…

Kenny lo calló colocándole la palma en la boca y le entregó una sonrisa socarrona que al menor lo partió en dos. De verdad estaba engañando a una persona como McCormick y eso le provocaba arcadas, le estrujaba las entrañas y empujaba al llanto, pero las lágrimas no salieron, para suerte de Stotch, se había quedado seco después de tanto. Nunca había sido un traidor de esa calaña. La estaba pasando verdaderamente mal, mientras Eric continuaba su maquiavélico plan.

—Te ayudaré a ser todo un matador como yo —apuntó esperanzado. Butters solamente alzó las cejas—. En cambio… ¿me explicarías matemáticas? —retiró su mano.

—Claro, Kenny.

—Te buscaré después de clases, ¿dónde es tu última asignatura?

—Biología en la segunda planta, en el laboratorio del profesor Jhonson —titubeó al final.

—Cierto, tienes clases con el gordo y Red —suspiró. Qué fastidio le acomodaba la vida.

Kenneth revolvió el cabello del menor y se despidió alzando la mano. Justo cuando el timbre sonó. Vio a Cartman a lo lejos fulminarle con la mirada. Kenneth solamente se tiró encima de Kyle y Stan rompiendo su burbuja cariñosa.

Nada que hacer, simplemente se dirigió a su casillero corriendo y tomó los libros de la asignatura de Historia. Esta pasó relativamente rápida. Mientras la señorita Carroll explicaba la revolución francesa y las desventajas de la burguesía en aquel entonces. Butters garabateaba en su cuaderno inconscientemente… Se podía leer claramente "no más mentiras" en varias ocasiones, cosa que el perspicaz ojo de Kyle admiró.

Este torció una mueca y al ver el rostro perturbado del chico le dio una palmada en hombro a ojos ciegos de la profesora. Algo no andaba bien con Stotch y no solamente McCormick se había dado cuenta de eso. Tal vez solo necesitaba distraerse un poco, por lo que el pelirrojo escribió en un pequeño papel y lo entregó al rubio. Butters extrañado, abrió el papel que en tinta negra decía, "Te ves mal. Stan, Kenny, el culo gordo y yo iremos el sábado al parque acuático, ¿quieres venir?".

Giró la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Broflovski y con una pequeña curvatura de labios asintió. En ese mismo momento, se escuchó la campana de nuevo y antes de que Kyle tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar al otro, este ya había salido corriendo a la clase de biología con un bebé en manos, uno falso que sacó de debajo de su escritorio.

La pizarra estaba repleta de nombres y una tabla reflejaba los avances del proyecto en curso. El redimiendo más bajo estaba más que claro: Cartman y Red, seguro totalmente culpa del castaño y al llegar estos dos ya estaban peleando sin importarles que Mr. Jhonson estaba ahí clavándoles una severa mirada.

—¡Joven Eric, señorita Rebecca! En lugar de pelear, deberían atender a su bebé. Si no consiguen un "eficiente" para la próxima clase, ambos estarán reprobados y en mi asignatura no hay puntos extra que puedan salvarlos.

Ambos callaron y se sentaron sin mirarse, su bebé lloraba y Red furiosa no podía callarlo. ¡Tan fácil como quitarle las pilas al maldito muñeco! Pero no, porque iba contra las reglas y eso sería una rotunda "F" en sus calificaciones. La pelirroja bufó bien alto y le dio una pequeña patada al marica de Cartman. ¡Joder, por eso le encantaba la de ojos azules! Esa rudeza.

De uno en uno las parejas pasaron con sus bebés y estos fueron examinados. Butters y Heidi rebasaron a Wendy, quien furiosa alzó la mirada y la giró enseguida frente a Stotch. Craig sin duda había sido el causante de que el bebé falso presentara una leve abolladura en el brazo, cosa que les restó puntos. ¡Hasta Tweek con todo y sus espasmos cuidó mejor solo del bebé!

—También eres buena madre —soltó el azabache muy cerca de la oreja del rubio.

—¡Jesucristo! —saltó Tweak y por poco deja caer a su "hijo".

Podía decirse que Bebe y Clyde la llevaban bastante bien… como relación, no como padres, pues Clyde era un completo descuidado y Bebe prefería salir con sus amigas, de milagro salían con una "C" al final de biología.  
Para suerte de Stotch, Heidi se ofreció a cuidar esta vez del muñeco, pues ya habían sido dos semanas consecutivas en las que Butters cuidada del pequeño Ethan. Así es, ambos chiquillos le habían puesto un nombre al proyecto.

—Gracias, Heidi.

—Pero no olvides que la próxima semana es tu turno de nuevo. No podré cuidarlo si estoy lejos de la ciudad —suspiró cansada, no quería ir de viaje familiar, pero al menos el bebé la mantendría ocupada—. Oye, ¿ese es Kenny? —apuntó a la puerta, el chico estaba recargado en el marco y se podía ver claramente parte de su parka y el cabello rubio despeinado.

Butters volteó y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la clase ya salía por la puerta. Al parecer, las clases habían terminado, pero al estar absorto en el proyecto, todo lo dejó ir bastante rápido. Se despidió de la castaña y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, sintió un empujón, era Red que daba brincos hasta la salida, para después colgarse del brazo de McCormick.

Estuvo presente para admirar como Eric apretaba los dientes y echaba fuego por los ojos, ciertamente eso asustó más a Stotch. Ahora entendía un poco de esa venganza. ¿Cartman estaba celoso? ¿Por qué otra cosa se enfadaría con Kenny, el casanova de la escuela?

Butters aprovechó la distracción del castaño para salir con sigilo por la puerta, pero antes de girar por el pasillo hacia la salida de la preparatoria, un brazo lo detuvo en el proceso y al girarse vio claramente como Kenny se deshacía del agarre de Rebecca quien furiosa chasqueó la lengua.

—Espera, Leo. Prometiste estudiar conmigo hoy, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Dijiste que estudiaríamos juntos, Kenny!

—Ah, sí, lo siento pero hoy no puedo. Leo me ayudará con matemáticas —soltó como si nada—. Mira el lado positivo, si Leo me ayuda a mí, entonces podré enseñarte a ti también —guiñó un ojo y eso bastó para relajar a la pelirroja.

—Pero la próxima vez estudiarás conmigo.

—Claro —dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Cartman lo vio todo. Ahora una nueva idea pasaba por su cabeza; planeaba revelar los mensajes y pegarlos por toda la escuela adjunta a una fotografía de Butters y otra de Marjorine, pero ahora esto iba en grande. Kenneth todavía tenía el descaro de coquetear con su chica. Porque así lo consideraba Eric, ese guiño y la promesa de estudiar juntos. Ambos rubios ya se habían retirado del aula, rumbo a la pequeña y vieja biblioteca del pueblo.

Para suerte de ambos, esta se encontraba vacía y tranquila. La anciana tras el computador les clavó la mirada cuando pasaron al fondo y seleccionaron una mesa alejada de las demás. Butters no dejaba de mover sus manos inquieto. Kenny lo había llamado Leo. Por un momento sus ojos se aguaron, nadie le llamaba así, ni siquiera sus propios padres y de cierta manera lo hacía sentirse en confianza con Kenny.

—¡Bien! Muéstrame lo que tienes.

—¿Q-qué? —Tartamudeó Stotch— Oh sí, claro —sacó su libro de matemáticas y lo abrió en el capítulo en el que se habían quedado, pero Kenny solo lo observaba sin muchas ganas de estudiar realmente.

Se escuchó el resonar de los libros caer sobre la mesa de madera y Kenneth se sintió culpable por engañar de esa manera a Butters, pero necesitaba una forma de escapar de Red ese día, aún más teniendo en cuenta que Eric se encontraría cerca de ella ese día. Excusas, no deseaba saber nada de matemáticas, porque las odiaba y sabía bien que Kyle no le ayudaría, pues le enseñaría inglés a Stan. Kenny no era tonto, no estudiarían en absoluto, pero tampoco deseaba ser el mal tercio con sus amigos.

Aburrido, el mayor tomó su móvil y miró de reojo a Butters quien explicaba algo acerca de triángulos y sus ángulos. Dibujaba un plano cartesiano y se veía entretenido con ello, por lo que decidió enviar un mensaje a la linda rubia de Facebook. Cuando apretó enviar, algo vibró sobre la mesa, era el celular de Butters.

Extrañado acercó la vista sobre la pantalla, pero antes de que pudiera ver algo, Leopold ya lo había tomado y en su rostro se veía el temor. Lo miró levantarse de la mesa y abrir el mensaje.

" _Hey, estoy fuera de clases"_

El menor sintió el corazón en la garganta y antes de que Kenny pudiese preguntar cualquier cosa, Butters tomó sus libros y los metió con rapidez en la mochila, dejando a un desconcertado McCormick con la palabra en la boca.

—Es mi mamá, debo volver a casa, está molesta —apresuró sus palabras y salió de la biblioteca.

Estaba mal, todo estaba realmente mal. No podía seguir con la farsa.

" _¿No tienes tarea?"_

Tecleó con las manos temblorosas, ahora su prioridad era no ser descubierto; porque Kenny le agradaba, porque él no se merecía esa clase de trato… Sobre todo porque sus agallas no le permitieron confesar las fechorías de Cartman y las propias, porque ahora también estaba metido hasta el cuello.

" _No es la gran cosa… pero acaba de suceder algo realmente extraño"_

" _¿De verdad? ¿Quisieras contarlo?"_

" _En realidad…"  
_ Kenny borró el mensaje y cerró su móvil. Después respondería. Definitivamente Butters estaba raro esos últimos días.


	4. 3- El chocolate es el culpable

**Lamento la demora. Estuve realmente confundida con unos aspectos de mi vida, aún lo estoy, pero intento mantenerme al día aunque mi editora me jode todos los días. ¿No os dije? Publicaré, por ello tardaré un poco más de lo normal. Es algo abrumador para mí aún, siendo que no tengo Beta R. para fanfictions. (?) Los dejo para que lean. He puesto un poco más de Style. Debo agradecer también los review, que me animan bastante. Gracias a Luis Carlos, estuve leyendo algo de tu trabajo y me agrado, cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo continuaré la lectura. Yuyu Cipher y Coyote Smith~ ¡Gracias, por sus comentarios! Os prometo no decepcionar.**

* * *

El reloj digital marcaban las cuatro de la madrugada y el rubio permanecía bajo una manta de ositos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tan entretenido estaba en el teléfono celular que ya no le importaba ser descubierto por su padre y enseguida recibir un gran castigo.

Pasó por alto el que los ojos desearan cerrarse, no importaba mucho si al día siguiente no había clases —o mejor dicho, ese mismo día—. Algo era cierto, olvidó por completo que iría con el Team Stan al parque acuático. Soltó una risa bastante alto, y se cubrió a prisa los labios cuando escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación. Dejó su móvil bajo la almohada hasta que escuchó los pasos alejarse nuevamente.  
Desde que había vuelto a su residencia, no había parado de enviar mensajes. Olvidó incluso el hecho de que pocas horas atrás salió corriendo de la biblioteca con una torpe excusa. Se preguntaba de dónde era que Kenneth sacaba dinero para crédito ¿No habían pasado ya doce horas continuas de mensajes?  
Su padre lo mataría en cuanto llegara la cuenta del teléfono, el cual prometió usar solamente para emergencias.

¿Qué importaba? Sus ojos azules ya habían comenzado a desaparecer bajo sus párpados. Inevitable se quedó dormido después de tanto. Ni siquiera cuando estudiaba arduamente para un examen, se excedía a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Al fin y al cabo la pesadumbre acabó desapareciendo. No es que Butters fuera un muchacho antisocial, simplemente muchos no le daban la oportunidad de acercarse —exceptuando a Eric— y ahora que podía hablar con Kenny de forma tan abierta, lograba sentir que un poco de paz cerraba ese temor de quedarse solo.

Al otro lado del pueblo, por el lejano sendero que conduce a las montañas, McCormick esbozaba una sonrisa risueña, una sincera y no de aquellas falsas que con experiencia posaba en sus labios para ocultar su desgraciada infelicidad.

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, y aunque el sueño amenazaba con llevárselo lejos, no deseaba cerrar los ojos. Por más trivialidades que hubiesen conversado, sintió su ser más ligero. El sexo casual siempre fue algo que lo calmó en ratos penosos, pero esta vez ni siquiera un roce de labios sucedió y ya sentía más tranquilidad. Suspiró cansado y al no sentir las vibraciones de su móvil, pudo abandonar la realidad al fin.

Una brisa pegó con fuerza en su rostro, a pesar de estar en pleno verano… El frío chocaba haciéndolo tiritar más de lo normal. Al inspeccionar su alrededor, se percató de que no había casas y todo estaba siendo sustituido por pinos verdaderamente altos, bañados en escarcha. A lo lejos una pequeña cabaña de madera podrida. No tuvo que intuir que esa se trataba de su casa. Echó un vistazo a sus manos, y unos guantes marrones permanecían rotos, pero a pesar de ser así, no eran los de siempre.

En cuanto comenzó a correr, sintió las piernas pesadas y aún así no se detuvo cuando a lo lejos visualizó una esbelta figura, una que se perdía tras los grandes pinos. Esta vez, juró ver como la muchacha se introducía en la cabaña y de lejos, una sensación distinta se le aferró al pecho y en cuanto alcanzó la portezuela de madera, la abrió sin chistar. Una dama de cabellera blonda lo tomó de la mano y pudo ver esta vez que sus guantes eran blancos, de algodón, relucientes y bastante limpios.

La rubia le sonreía, y Kenneth estaba seguro de que la había visto en alguna parte… ¡Marjorine! Por supuesto, ¿por qué ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar? Y más aún… No dudaba ni un poco que esos mismos ojos celestes los apreció en una ocasión distinta, no en ella… Pero su mente no daba cuenta a sus recuerdos. Se dejó llevar por la chiquilla…

"— ¿Kenny?"

Cuando giró la mirada observó una figura cohibida sobre una silla, sostenía un libro de matemáticas y tenía una expresión que el mayor no logró descifrar. Cuando Marjorine apretó su mano, mecánicamente volvió la vista a ella y pudo encontrar en sus ojos la similitud con los del pequeño Stotch.

"—Me gustas."

Había hablado la impostora, con una dulce voz que no reconoció… En realidad sí lo hizo pero negó conocerla.

— ¡Kenny!

Cayó de la cama precipitándose en el piso. Se dio justamente en la nariz y al retirar las sabanas de su cama, se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermana. Había sido todo un sueño y como muchos de estos, no lograba recordar lo suficiente. Detestaba cuando eso sucedía. Algo sí que recordaba, una cabellera rubia bastante bonita y luminosa.

—No quiero ir a la escuela —respondió de inmediato, olvidándose por completo del fin de semana.

—Tu amigo Stan espera en la sala —le ayudó a levantarse e inspeccionó la nariz enrojecida de su hermano—. Te ves terrible, hermano.

Ofuscado, se encogió de hombros. Aún estaba reacio en recordar el sueño pero por más que frunciera el ceño intentado mover su cerebro, este no quería colaborar. Caso perdido. Solamente le venía a la mente algo dorado y dos esferas azules, tal cual el color del cielo en una fresca mañana.  
Tomó su mochila después de levantarse y lavarse la cara con la poca agua limpia que había en una cubeta de plástico. Tomó su móvil viejo y revolvió el cabello de Karen antes de salir de la habitación, esta solo lo siguió con la mirada. Después le preguntaría sobre el sueño que tenía; después de todo había estado susurrando un par de nombres.  
Lo primero que Stan hizo al verlo fue elevar una ceja. De antemano todos sabían que el rubio no dormía tan cómodo como los demás, pero enserio parecía que un tráiler le había pasado por encima unas cinco veces. Tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, con ese particular color negruzco y el cabello exageradamente alborotado.

— ¿Un tornado pasó por el pueblo y no me di cuenta? —bromeó Stan.

—Seguro tú y Kahl estaban tan ocupados con su pelea de espadas, que no lo notaron —contraatacó, provocando que el tinte rojizo cubriera las mejillas del azabache.

Oh, entonces Kenny no se equivocó, realmente habían tenido acción. Ambos guardaron silencio y entre empujones, el mayor cargó su mochila en su espalda —anteriormente preparada— yendo directo al la parada de autobús.

Kyle procuró ir por Butters quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios a la llegada de su compañero pelirrojo. Se había quedado dormido y olvidó por completo hacer los preparativos. ¡Apenas si dio aviso a sus padres! Pero con mucha suerte el cuarteto de chicos logró encontrarse en la parada del autobús. Cartman como todo muchacho desesperado, se adelantó una hora antes y ya recriminaba a sus amigos, llevaran prisa, pues estaba lleno de minorías y le causaba picor andarse por ahí solo.

Stan no perdió el tiempo para ir junto a Kyle a la parte trasera del autobús, como les era costumbre, dejando al par de rubios en la parte delantera. Butters estaba realmente tenso y los ojos Broflovski no lo perdieron de vista, de no ser porque conocía al muchacho, diría que se trataba de Tweek, temblando y exaltándose. Algo le sucedía a Stotch y por supuesto el pelirrojo intentó sacarle información al ir a recogerlo, sin mucha suerte a decir verdad.

— ¿Kahl? —llamó Stan, quien había estando contando una graciosa historia del abuelo Marsh y Sparky—. Desde ayer estás bastante distraído —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, Stan, es que no dejo de pensar en que Butters está bastante extraño y Cartman también.

— ¿Te preocupa que el culo gordo esté en una de sus movidas?

—Es lo más probable, siempre usa al pobre de Butters. ¡No está bien, Stan!

—Ayer ni siquiera respondías cuando estábamos en el sofá —soltó quejumbroso; después de todo, sus padres regresaban esa noche y bien pudieron hacer mucho en casa de los Marsh—. ¿Butters y Cartman son más importantes que yo? —fingió un puchero que hizo al pelirrojo rodar los ojos.

Kyle esbozó una sonrisa y acomodó un par de mechones negros tras la oreja de Stan, enseguida besó la comisura de sus labios y en respuesta, el azabache lo tomó por la cintura y besó su barbilla. Después de un largo tiempo juntos, las muestras de afecto en público no se veían tan incómodas como antes.

Ignoraron el hecho de que un señor regordete roncara sin sorna frente a ellos y que una viejecita dos filas delante, cantara a su nieto que estaba a un lado. Se besaron, y los sonoros chasquidos de sus labios acariciándose, fueron difíciles de ignorar. El azabache lo sostenía firme, y Kyle solo podía arrugar el ceño disfrutando como nunca de esos besos perfectos.

— ¡Amado mío! Te mataría a fuerza de caricias… Romeo, Romeo, ¿dónde está mi Romeo? —cantó Kenny con voz escénica, perturbando el candente beso de sus amigos.

—Oh cielos… Kenny —dijo Butters agachándose.

Kenneth sonrió y regresó a su asiento después de ganarse un par de miradas asesinas por parte del hippie y el judío. Durante el viaje se limitó a mirar de soslayo al pequeño Stotch quien lo evitaba a toda costa. El mayor supuso estaba nervioso por salir huyendo el día anterior, así que decidió alentarlo al ver tremendas ojeras que cargaba bajo tan bonitos ojos celestes.

Tomó su mochila y de esta sacó un chocolate a la mitad, no tenía mucho dinero últimamente pues había dejado su trabajo dos semanas atrás, pero podía compartir su último trozo con Leopold. Se lo extendió y el aludido lo miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente sonrió. El pecho de Butters sintió retorcerse, esa sonrisa en Kenny… ¿si se enterase de que él era Marjorine, la pondría con toda libertad como en ese momento? Gimoteó por lo bajo de solo pensarlo.

—No tiene almendras, no te preocupes.

—G-gracias, Kenny —aceptó el chocolate, llevándose un poco a la boca. Debido al calor que recientemente hacía en el condado, este se derritió manchando ligeramente sus labios.

—El chocolate me hace feliz —terció mirando a la nada, devolviendo después la vista a su acompañante—. ¿Sabías que el chocolate libera endorfinas? Te hace sentir feliz y muchos dicen que también enamorado.

Butters no tuvo el valor de mirar a los azules ojos del mayor, porque sintió arder las mejillas en cuanto le dijo aquello. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Se puso nervioso y más cuando sintió el pulgar ajeno en sus labios. Butters cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero solo recibió un par de palmadas en el hombro y el grito de felicidad de Kenny.

— ¡Llegamos! —anunció casi corriendo a la puerta trasera del transporte público.

Solamente le había quitado el chocolate que por descuido se había quedado en sus labios.

Cuando Butters bajó después de Kyle, este último lo miró un poco enternecido y sabía lo que seguía. La ronda de preguntas que no terminó durante todo el trayecto de la residencia Stotch, hasta la parada del autobús. Para su suerte, el regordete de Eric los esperaba en la entrada y comenzó con los insultos a los judíos, provocando que Broflovski se olvidara del asunto por el momento, lo primordial era defenderse del culo gordo racista.

El cacao ejerce una acción tónica excitante provocada por dos alcaloides: la teobromina y la cafeína. Se habla de un efecto afrodisiaco y antidepresivo. El efecto afrodisiaco podría deberse al triptófano, un aminoácido que favorece la producción de serotonina, y con ello la relajación, y a la feniletamina, un estimulante que libera el cerebro cuando uno se enamora, grandes cantidades de chocolate son consumidas por chicas cuando buscan consuelo, porque desean sentirse felices a base de una tipo droga que no deja repercusiones.  
Aunque la dosis de estas sustancias no bastan para que incidan en el libido, si pueden estar relacionadas con la alegría y el bienestar. A eso acreditaba Leopold su agitar reciente al mirar a Kenneth tontear con Stan y sonreír de oreja a oreja con gran felicidad. Debía ser por el chocolate, nada más.

El chocolate se asocia a una sensación de placer debido también a otra sustancia llamada anandamida. Esta sustancia alivia el dolor y por breves momentos produce ligera distracción. Por eso se perdía en la vista de los blondos cabellos despeinados y en el agua que escurría del pecho desnudo. McCormick le había arrebatado la pistola de agua a Marsh —con aquella que lo había empapado— y comenzó atacando al castaño distrayéndolo de su pelea con el judío, este último rodando los ojos le dio un fuerte golpe a su amigo rubio, aún no entraban al parque y ya estaban sacándolo de quicio.

La dopamina es una hormona y neurotransmisor… que afecta específicamente en los nervios, y el cacao contiene de ello. No es que ahora Kenny lo halara del brazo y sintiera mariposas en el estómago… Solamente… Al carajo, era un completo marica. Un marica enamorado de Kenneth McCormick, o quizás solamente estaba confundido con todo el asunto de Marjorine.

La presión en sus pasos no se hizo esperar y tuvo que sujetar su mochila para que esta no cayera de su espalda. Trataba de pensar cuando fue que sucedió o si estaba en un total error.

—Chicos, Stan y yo nos adelantaremos a los sanitarios, ¿podrían buscar una mesa? —anunció Kyle.

—Apenas llegamos y ya van a empezar con sus mariconadas —rodó los ojos un Eric bastante molesto. Miraba con cara de asco a una familia de aparente descendencia latina.

Los demás ignoraron al castaño y siguieron con lo suyo, claro que Broflovski deseó cortarle la yugular a Cartman en ese preciso momento, pero decidió que no sería bueno arruinar el ambiente cuando el motivo de la salida era relajarse.

El par de rubios giraron sobre sus pies, pero el más pequeño fue detenido por el gordo sin que Kenny se percatara de ello, además se veía tan adormilado que probablemente iría distraído.

—Butters, necesito ver tu móvil —sentenció quitándole la mochila de encima y hurgó hasta dar con el aparato negro.

— ¿P-para qué lo quieres Eric? —dijo nervioso, pero sabía que no debía armar un escándalo con Kenneth cerca. No tuvo tiempo de borrar los mensajes, definitivamente eso había sido bastante estúpido.

Cartman no habló y le dio la espalda al rubio menor, mientras buscaba al desplegar el menú de llamadas. Al no encontrar algo sospechoso, fue directo a la bandeja de mensajes y… ahí estaba, justo lo que buscaba. Estaría irritado por completo, pero a juzgar por los últimos mensajes de entrada y salida, Kenny no tenía ni la menor idea del engaño. De cualquier forma frunció el entrecejo como ligera amenaza a Stotch y le devolvió el aparato empujándolo directo en su pecho y con poca gentileza, cabe recalcar.

Podía decirse que Eric se encontraba feliz, no por leer las mariconerías que se decían los dos rubios, sino porque Kenneth tomó mucha más confianza al conversar con Butters de la que hizo con la cuenta falsa de Facebook. Podía confiar en que mientras el menor no abriera la boca hasta el baile de Halloween, todo estaría más que perfecto.

Kenneth alertó alzando una mano desde una mesa, que había conseguido un buen lugar, a unos pocos metros del centro de comidas y justo frente al tobogán más grande del parque acuático, además tenía un buena vista a un quinteto de chicas en bikini relajándose a la orilla de la pileta.

Stan y Kyle regresaron después de un rato, y el azabache aprovechó al ver a su pareja untarse bloqueador solar en brazos y piernas. Gustoso se ofreció para colocarle en la espalda también y aunque las miradas de varias personas estaban puestas en ambos chicos. El judío se limito a mirar sus sandalias y hacer caso omiso a los cuchicheos de las muchachas tras ellos. ¿Kenny tenía que elegir justo esa mesa? Pero claro, seguro McCormick estaba en la gloria viendo tremendo manjar de mujeres en paños menores.

Mientras Butters conversaba amenamente con Kenny, Stan aprovechó para deslizar las manos a la espalda baja de Kyle y este se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada; ya le había puesto un restrictivo con respecto a límites de tocarlo en público. Tomarse de las manos estaba bien, también besarte y los abrazos nunca sobrarían, pero su trasero era punto y aparte, además de que a Broflovski difícilmente se le facilitaba ocultar el rubor que adoptaban sus mejillas ante aquellas caricias. Aún así Stanley no se detuvo, hasta que la mirada de Eric se encontró con la escena.

— ¡Vayan a un jodido hotel! Nadie quiere ver como se la metes al pendejo judío, hippie —gritó y atrajo la mirada de varios turistas, así como las de las chicas tras ellos—. Lo que quieran meterse en el trasero es asunto suyo, no necesitamos saber detalles.

— ¡Cierra la boca, culón! Stan solamente me pone bloqueador —el rubor lo delataba.

—Cielos, Cartman. ¿Por qué no vas por una hamburguesa o algo así? —rodó los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Estaba bien sentirse avergonzado, después de escuchar las risas a su alrededor.

—Lo que sea es mejor que verlos tocarse —refutó perdiéndose en la multitud y empujando a todo mundo en el proceso.

— ¿Quieres ir a la pileta, Kyle? —preguntó Marsh y el aludido torció los labios. Stan sabía que no le gustaba meterse en un balneario público, le tenía tremendo asco al pis y estaba seguro que con tantos niños dentro, al menos uno se habría orinado.

—No lo sé, Stan.

—No te preocupes, desde el incídete de años atrás, quedó estrictamente prohibido orinar dentro. Escuché que el agua se tiñe de un azul oscuro cuando alguien lo hace, no será difícil darnos cuenta.

—Vamos, Kyle. ¿No ves lo ansioso que está Stan de meter las manos en tu bañador?

— ¡Cierra la boca, Kenny! —enrojeció el judío, pues sabía que de cierta forma era verdad; al menos Butters se veía un poco más relajado en compañía de su amigo, así que eso lo dejó más tranquilo. Cometido cumplido.

—Vamos al tobogán de allá.

El pelirrojo suspiró y tomó la mano de su pareja. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, tenía que aprovechar el último día que estaría con Stan sin tener a Randy encima. Desde que confesaron ser pareja, el mayor problema u obstáculo mejor dicho, había sido el padre de Stanley, cosa que les sorprendió a ambos, pues Sheila lo tomó con un poco más de calma que el mismo señor Marsh.

Ambos se alejaron tomados de la mano. El azabache insistió en subir al tobogán más turbulento de todos, a pesar de las quejas del pelirrojo por la gran fila que llegaba a dar un giro y regresar alrededor de la pileta. En cambio suspiró y se dejó llevar por Stan, que parecía un niño pequeño tarareando una melodía de Ed Sheeran. Broflovski no pudo evitar que el candor en sus mejillas subiera. Conocía a la perfección la letra. En su mente resonó cabalmente una frase a la par que los labios de su pareja se movían:

 _ **"I fall in love with you every single day…"  
**_  
La gente los observaba y el menor se removió nervioso cuando Stan lo tomó por la cintura entregándole una sonrisa divertía. Se notaba por mucho que Marsh se entretenía por el mero hecho de estar ahí.

Finalmente llegó su turno, después de unos cuantos empujones y caricias que conseguía poner nervioso a Kyle. Stan fue primero y sin poner atención a las indicaciones se tiró dando un gran grito divertido; después fue el turno del colorado que se mordía el labio al tocar el agua con los pies. No le agradaba pensar mucho en si el agua estaría contaminada o no, sopesó ignorarlo al momento y asintió cuando el empleado a cargo aseguró podía lanzarse y así lo hizo.  
El agua golpeo su rostro y dio un gran grito cuando su cuerpo giró abruptamente un par de veces antes de caer en la piscina. Las delgadas piernas de Kyle estaban terriblemente libres, lo que solo significaba una cosa.  
Giró presuroso la vista por todos lados con el ceño fruncido y los labios bastante apretados. Estaba desnudo, en la pileta, con un montón de gente mirando. Quería que se lo tragase la marea, pero no estaban en una playa. El peso en su espalda lo hizo hundirse un tanto y su bañador colgaba delante de él, sostenido por un par de dedos. Antes de que pudiese colocárselo, sintió unas manos conocidas por su cadera, moviéndose hasta llegar a la espalda baja, sin compasión… Stan le apretó el trasero a Broflovski.

—Quédate sin el bañador un rato más —ronroneó en la oreja del menor.

—Maldición, Stan —carraspeó—. Estamos en público… Quítate de encima, ten un poco de pudor.

Marsh no dio brazo a torcer pues sus brazos rodearon la cintura ajena y apoyó los labios en los omóplatos del otro, subiendo hasta quedar en su nuca, donde repartió cortos y suaves besos que Kyle no pudo dejar pasar al suspirar, un pequeño quejido apenas perceptible. Le dio un codazo en las costillas y se puso el bañador de vuelta sin mirar a los penetrantes ojos azules, que estaba seguro, seguían de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos.

El agua hacía pequeñas olas con los movimientos bruscos del judío, quien tomó la mano de Stan y lo llevó tras las lanchas posadas en una esquina de la pileta, detrás de los grandes toboganes, con vista a las paredes de concreto. Ahí el sol no alcanzaba a dar lo suficiente, ocultándolos un poco del gentío. Marsh se ruborizó, si estaba en lo correcto, Kyle estaba cediendo y rogaba porque fuese cierto. Ya hacía más de dos meses en los que a causa de trabajo, y excusas, no se daban demasiado afecto.

Ninguno dijo palabra y enseguida se abrazaron como sabían. Broflovski enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y Stan haciendo lo mismo con la cintura del otro. Rozaron sus labios tentándose un poco, y las miradas fuertes de ambos se perdían hasta complementar la acción con un beso lento y desesperado. Cerraron los párpados y no les importó jadear cuando sus lenguas pelearon como si quisieran devorarse. Stan mordió el labio inferior de Kyle haciendo que soltara un sonoro jadeo, por suerte los gritos provenientes de todos lados, lo ocultaron bien. Sus pechos húmedos se pegaron, y es que ambos estaban al borde de las ansias. No fue hasta que Stan resbaló en la pileta y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que tuvieron que detenerse.

Kyle rió y Stan bufó bien alto por el momento ligeramente arruinado, pero no pasó mucho para que la risa se le contagiara y ambos salieran del lugar, ignorando las miradas obvias que se pegaban en todas direcciones.

Volvieron a la mesa, pero en esta solamente estaba un castaño furioso que comía una gran hamburguesa doble con el malhumor saliendo de sus poros.  
No hizo falta que Kyle preguntara, pues Stan ya sabía lo que este tenía en mente.

—Seguro está con Kenny —contestó Stan a la par que sonreía.

—Sí —contestó el judío encogiéndose de hombros.

Al otro lado del parque acuático. Butters frenético se frotaba los nudillos y tartamudeaba más de lo normal. Nadie lo sabía a excepción de sus padres, pero le tenía un gran temor a morir ahogado, porque sí, no sabía nadar muy bien, a pesar de tomar clases con anterioridad a consejo de su madre. Solamente que no podía asimilar el _"¿y si sucede?"._ Kenneth, por otro lado… alzaba la mirada cada vez más ansioso por deslizarse por el tobogán más alto de todos. No dejaría que el menor siguiera con ese rostro tan afligido. El rubio mayor tenía su propia filosofía: Vive hoy, que quizás mañana no estés para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te atemoriza tanto, Leopold? —canturreó Kenny intentando despabilar al menor.

—E-es muy alto y nunca había subido a un tobogán de agua —tragó saliva asustado—, tampoco estoy muy seguro de que la estructura sea e-estable. ¿Qué pasa si se rompe justo a la mi-tad y…?

—Oye —lo interrumpió McCormick—, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Vive la vida, ahora que puedes —sonrió ampliamente y lo sujetó de ambos hombros para que lo mirase a los ojos en todo momento, así sabría que todo estaba bien—. Si algo llega a suceder, estaré aquí para ayudare, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte —elevó la barbilla con aire de suficiencia y se distrajo con un par de chicas con ajustados bikinis, la costumbre nunca se pierde después de todo.

—E-está bien —miró a sus pies escondiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Aún seguía terco en acreditar el latir de su corazón al chocolate.

— ¡El siguiente!

Llamó un muchacho que bostezaba con cansancio y miró a Butters elevando una ceja, pensando en que ese tipo de chiquillos terminaban por levantarse sin probar el tobogán.

—Mantén brazos y piernas juntas en todo momento, que nada rodee tu cuello, no hagas movimientos bruscos. Puedes lanzarte —dijo cuando Butters se sentó frente al tobogán, mojando su bañador azul con flores caribeñas estampadas en color blanco.

Al notar que tardaba, todos comenzaron a lanzar insultos y gritar que se lanzara de una vez o que simplemente saliera para que la gran fila avanzara. Estuvo por levantarse pero un peso en su espalda lo hizo impulsarse y una calidez lo envolvió haciéndole girar los ojos y abrirlos en grande cuando vio la sonrisa de Kenny detrás de él.

— ¡Aquí vamos! —elevó la voz lanzándose sin preguntar.

— ¡Eso está prohibido!

La voz del encargado se perdió detrás de ellos y el palpitar desbocado en el menor no lo dejó pensar con claridad.  
No pudo evitar sonreír cuando los brazos de Kenny apretaron su cintura y su espalda quedó completamente pegada al pecho del chico. Una sonrisa más que sincera se posó con ternura en sus delgados labios y comenzó a reír divirtiéndose en serio. El agua los golpeaba, los giros encendían su adrenalina, y las vueltas repentinas hicieron revolotear los estómagos de ambos. Cuando al fin la luz los saludó, Kenneth soltó a Stotch y ambos chocaron contra el agua en la pileta.

Butters reía en grande y Kenny no se quedó atrás yendo al encuentro del menor que se veía ya menos afligido que antes. Las risas se silenciaron cuando los grandes ojos del menor se encontraron con los azules profundos ajenos, tan puros y sinceros. Se puso nervioso cuando McCormick arrugó un poco el entrecejo al mirarlo fijamente. Butters enrojeció de momento y apretó los ojos al sentir los dedos fríos del otro resbalar por su rostro, específicamente tocaban su frente y se deslizaron por el parpado izquierdo, donde una cicatriz apenas visible se formaba.  
Kenny hizo una mueca, pues recordaba haber sido él el causante de esa marca, sonrió con tristeza, pero hubo algo en esos ojos celestes que llamaron su atención, era la primera vez que le prestaba curiosidad de esa forma. Se alejó concibiendo que Stotch tal vez estuviera incómodo, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Tengo hambre, ¿vamos por algo de comida, Leo? —sonrió tomándole de la muñeca antes de que este pudiera responder.

El miedo se disipó por instantes. ¿A quién engañaba? El chocolate era su pretexto… Estaba enamorado de Kenneth McCormick desde antes que Marjorine regresara. Por eso odiaba no poder detener esa cercanía… No quería romper la atención que el rubio le ofrecía, le gustaba tener su encantador ser tan cerca, de una forma distinta al interés amistoso… Butters quería a Kenny. Nada más que decir al respecto.


	5. 4- ¿Quién es el mártir?

**Me tardé mucho más de la cuenta con este capítulo y no daré justificantes, solo una bien merecida disculpa. Se viene el drama mayor.  
¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis lectores que aunque son pocos, de verdad me mantienen despierta y con las ganas de seguir. Besos.**  
 **Gracias también a Luis Carlos, ¡uff, honey! Me he leído muchos de tus fics, ahora mismo te leo "Empire Wars" y "Criaturas de la noche" (?)**  
 **Yuyu Cipher, CottonPop, pato262 ¡Gracias por leerme! Les agradezco un montón los review.**

 **Para no defraudarlos, hice ligeramente más largo el capítulo.**

 **Para quienes siguen "Hurt or heal" ya estoy terminando de escribir la continuación, además de un one-shot Cran/Staig y otro Style.**  
 **XOXO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- ¿Quién es el mártir?**

.

.

* * *

Incluso en el comedor dormitaba a causa del desvelo. No era el único en aquella mesa que parecía tener demasiado sueño, como para desatender las preguntas de sus amigos a la gran falta de atención que ponían a la más reciente discusión entre Cartman y Broflovski. El primero en ser despabilado fue McCormick, quien balbuceaba perversiones varias con lo que parecía ser una chica que conoció en Internet.

El castaño sonreía con suficiencia, atrayendo así la atención de su amigo judío. Comenzando una segunda pelea por cualquier incoherencia. La rutina diaria a veces fastidiaba bastante a Marsh. Leopold en cambio, intentaba mantener la cabeza arriba sin mucho excito. Sus pupilas se encontraban ligeramente dilatadas y sus labios entreabiertos mostraban que en cualquier momento bien podría terminar en un coma.

De entre los labios de Kenny, salía el nombre de la supuesta rubia que robaba sus sueños.  
Marjorine no era como cualquier chica a la que había conocido. En ocasiones se portaba coqueta y un poco pedante, no lo iba a negar, pero por las noches cuando comenzaban a intercambiar pocas palabras sinceras a simple vista tras la pantalla del celular, ambos se pertenecían y las frases le sobraban al reír con dulzura.  
Cartman sabía que, Butters tenía al otro rubio comiendo de su mano.  
Muy para la pena de Stotch, Eric revisaba todos los días el móvil de éste primero, y bastaba con amenazarlo con la excusa de las fotos. Básicamente, estaba en la cuerda floja, y más que todo era el hecho de que… Leo comenzaba a sentir cosas extrañas por Kenneth. No de esos sentimientos normales que suelen tener los amigos de antaño; el burbujeo en la boca de su estómago dejaba muy claro que… efectivamente, se estaba enamorando de Kenneth Stuart McCormick.

Lo que el muchacho fan de _Hello Kitty_ no lograba soportar cada noche, era el saber los daños colaterales que surgirían al culminar el plan de Eric. Aún no tenía idea de lo que deseaba hacer con Marjorine o el porqué precisamente a uno de sus mejores amigos. Nadie entendía al castaño, ni siquiera su mismísimo conejillo de indias. Butters no podía evitarlo, cuando sus padres lo regañaban por motivos sumamente absurdos, ahí estaba Kenny para consolarlo, para tenderle unas cuantas palabras de ánimo a Marjorine.  
Así mismo, Cartman se había enterado de un par de secretos que Ken custodiaba a puño frío, y que por extravío había confesado a su fiel —hasta donde él creía— enamorada.  
Dichoso profanó los secretos más oscuros del chico pobre, y claro, los utilizaría en caso de necesitar un segundo o tercer plan.

El siguiente paso que daría el castaño no iba a ser fácil. Postularse para el comité del baile fue un trabajo difícil, pero logró engañar a la mayoría de los alumnos al fin y al cabo. Para desgracia de Testaburger, debía soportar los insultos e interrupciones que el gordo ofrecía cada dos por cuatro.

El caer de un libro sobre la mesa, justo frente a la comida de Cartman, hizo levantar la mirada a más de uno. Despertando a Kenny quien gritó "yo no fui" y Butters que casi cae de la banquilla, de no ser porque Stan lo atrapó en el acto.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpida perra? —expresó Cartman con furia. Su casi llena lata de _Dr. Pepper_ se había derramado sobre el pedazo de pizza a medio comer—. ¡Arruinaste mi comida! Hija de puta.

Wendy rodó los ojos.  
Eric, fastidiado, estuvo a punto de levantarse; pero la morena lo impidió haciendo uso de su gran fuerza —y es que la tenía— para devolver al fuertecito a su lugar.

—Mira, Eric, no me gusta esto más que a ti, pero estás en el comité ahora y debes ayudar con el baile de Halloween te guste o no —habló con toda la serenidad que poseía. Cartman la ignoraba al intentar rescatar su comida que yacía empapada en refresco de cola.

¿Que a Theodore le importaba la organización correcta de las mesas y adornos estrafalarios? ¡Ni una mierda! Le importaba una sola cosa que acaparar el día del baile: el proyector.  
¿Su plan? Fácil de descifrar —y ahí estaba la trampa—, pero faltaba un paso más para terminarlo de la mejor manera. Testaburger no le daría tiempo si le colocaba las obligaciones de un baile para adolescentes con las hormonas cargadas y con excusas baratas. Halloween sólo servía para un par de cosas: obtener dulces gratis —en caso de los infantes— y vestirse como una zorra para atraer la atención de algún chico vestido de policía o vaquero, y hacer de ladrona o montarlo. A Eric podían chuparle las bolas con sus excusas baratas. Para eso era Halloween en tiempos modernos.

La morena reafirmó su petición halando de la sudadera de Eric, éste no se quejó, dejando con la boca abierta tanto a Stanley como a Kyle quienes se dedicaron una mirada cómplice de duda.

El fin justifica los medios y Leopold lo sabía, la cosa recaía cuando no conocía dicha causa que movía a Cartman en aquella ocasión. Prestó poca atención cuando Wendy se lo llevó de la mesa. Al final dejó caer la cabeza en la bandeja de comida, manchando su cabellera de puré de zanahoria.

Fue el judío quien se encargó de Stotch cuando la campana anunció el fin del receso e inicio de la siguiente hora. Stan se llevó el trabajo pesado al intentar arrastrar a McCormick fuera del comedor.  
Antes de que el rubio pudiera salir del baño, donde había pasado cerca de diez minutos limpiando su cabellera, fue abordado por el pelirrojo, quien contemplaba en mirada seria sus expresiones.

Butters no se movió. Un escándalo se formó en su pecho al palpitar desbocado de su corazón.  
Sabía que Kyle caería a su persona en un interrogatorio.  
El agua seguía precipitándose del grifo, el rubio estaba inmutado, persistiendo en ignorar la presencia del judío. Hacerse el desentendido nunca funcionó con él, lo sabía bien, la cosa era que su pellejo se encontraba también en juego y no sólo el de Cartman.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta y otro más en la boca del estómago. La palma de Broflovski se había posado en el hombro de Stotch y no logró hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva. El silencio puede ser perturbador y te prohíbe articular palabra significativa. Los balbuceos fueron los primeros en proyectarse a salida de labios. Los nudillos frotándose y los celestes ocultos tras los párpados. En lugar de una pregunta condescendiente como tanto esperaba, seguida de una hosca, la mano del pecoso limpiaba rastros de zanahoria donde Butters no alcanzó. Una sonrisa fresca y los verdes indultos.

—No has dormido bien, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, justo como el rubio predijo.

—No soy muy bueno en física y mis padres se molestarán si no consigo un notable en el siguiente parcial —articuló con rapidez. Grave error, clara señal de nerviosismo—. E-estaré bien, gracias, Kyle. No me gustaría que pierdas tu clase por mi culpa —apresuró de nuevo. Buscó a tientas las palabras correctas que jamás llegaron a su boca.

Un suspiro se extendió por el recinto. Peligro. Atinó a concientizar Leopold al acelerar una mano a la perilla. De nuevo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Butters ya no somos unos niños, creo que lo sabes bien y también debes saber que Cartman no siempre hace cosas a conciencia de la moral. ¿Está todo bien?

Por supuesto, Kyle es suspicaz e intentar engañarlo no es tarea fácil. Mucho menos cuando se está nervioso y los pies te traicionan al trastabillar fuera de los sanitarios. Justo como le sucedió a Stotch.  
Tenía suerte —en realidad no mucha— de que la clase a la que justo llegó tarde, se trataba de matemáticas y por gracia divina ahí estaría a salvo de Broflovski, al menos un rato. Tomó el único asiento libre al llegar justo delante de Kenneth quien no se percató de su presencia, pues dormitaba en el pupitre.  
Agradeció que la cabellera pomposa y larga de Bárbara cubriera su presencia y de esa manera pudo pasar desapercibido al momento de sacar su teléfono celular.  
Últimamente las conversaciones con el chico pobre se extendían demasiado hasta altas horas de la madrugada e incluso llegando al amanecer. No podían culparlo cuando de alguna forma Leo le abría su corazón a Kenny cuando a su vez él último hacía lo mismo; pero distaban por una cosa porque Marjorine es falsa.  
Una conversación cualquiera fue la que saltó en la pantalla, justamente la de horas atrás donde el inmortal había revelado un par de secretos terribles. Como por ejemplo: Stuart se tornaba cada vez más violento agregando picor a una desgracia mucho más terrible, Kevin dejó la vivienda de los McCormick y llevaban al menos un par de meses desconociendo su paradero. Ni una carta o señal de vida y Carol se hacía cada vez más trizas.  
Por supuesto aquello lo ocultó de Eric al usar otra plataforma para mensajes.

Y después el que más temía Leopold y que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo caer como embaucador y mentiroso.

"Yo no hago este tipo de cosas, Marjo. Detesto liarme con tías y meterme en problemas con asuntos por internet. ¿Qué digo? No tengo nada que ofrecerte ¿por qué yo? Una modelo… No, en realidad una persona como tú debe tener montones a sus pies; pero lo estoy alargando demasiado. Me gustas"

Leopold tragó saliva y contuvo la ansiedad que le perforó el estómago en un sentir desesperante. Quería gritarle que era Butters, pero su reacción ante la mentira lo tenía asustado y ya las fotografías lo tenían sin cuidado. ¿Qué más podrían hacer sus padres? Estaba acostumbrado a los castigos sin sentido.  
Aferró la tela del pantalón entre sus puños mientras seguía leyendo la pantalla.

"Porque me haces sentir diferente a los demás… También me gustas, Kenny"

Algo realmente cursi que se debía ver en cualquier novela para adolescentes, pero comprendió entonces que esas cosas tenían un gran potencial en el mercado porque se asemejaba a la realidad y Stotch lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia.

"Tía, no juegues con mi débil corazón de idiota"

Un emoticón guiñando con una sonrisa de medio lago seguido de un corazón. Mierda, gimoteó al tiempo que apagaba el móvil y se percataba de que la clase entera lo miraba con una interrogante en el rostro.  
Cuando se preguntó la razón, Bebe le palmeaba el hombro y le limpiaba una mejilla. La rubia articuló también un par de cosas que Leo no consiguió entender. ¡¿Qué vergüenza?! Estuvo llorando en clase todo ese tiempo a pesar de que ya no se trataba de un niño. No era el chiquillo quisquilloso y adorable que en el pasado, pero sí ingenuo y susceptible así como empático.  
Sus compañeros deberían verlo como un sujeto marica que lloraba por cualquier cosa, pero la situación meritaba su lamento. Una mano invisible estrujaba las articulaciones en su pecho y mandaba señales dolorosas al resto de sus extremidades, le impedía el habla así como otro tipo de habilidades motoras, tan solo para concentrarse en el sollozo y que las lágrimas salieran sin ser percibidas por el dueño.

"Yo no juego, Kenny"  
Recordaba que al escribirlo realmente lo suspiró con ahincó en la oscuridad de su habitación.  
Error. Jugaba a ser quien no debería. Una mentira más de Internet, aunque básicamente no fingía ser otra persona, ese era Eric manejando el perfil de Facebook falso; aunque a menos que tuviera la anatomía incorrecta, no era una mujer.  
El maquillaje puede hacer muchísimas cosas como esconder tus facciones y acentuar otras, para lograr confundir tu verdadera esencia física y transmitir otra. Eso no significa que bajo capas de polvo y sombras una persona deje de ser lo que es.  
Leopold Stotch jugaba a conciencia con los sentimientos de Kenneth y eso le partía en dos.  
¿No fue el chico de la parka quien lo ayudó en aquella ocasión que debía viajar a Hawái?  
¡Kenny no se lo merecía!

Se levantó de golpe dejando atónitos a todos exceptuando al rubio por el que se desmoronaba quien yacía navegando por un profundo sueño.  
La señorita Hargrove le miró desconcertada y como toda bella dama en su periodo le reprendió a causa de su enorme mal humor; y si la mujer ya era una perra con el alumnado como situación de todos los días, en aquella semana del mes se hallaba insufrible. Porque a la docente no se le ocurrió preguntar la razón de la estreches sentimental en Leopold, no. Fue directo al grano con un correctivo.  
No era para menos de todas formas.

—¿Stotch, algún buen motivo para interrumpir mi clase?

Silencio. El muchacho sólo pudo limpiarse el rostro lo más rápido que pudo para negar con ligereza al mover la cabeza de una forma perezosa. Reflejaba su abatido estado de moral.

—No, señorita —limitó su voz a un murmullo.

—Próxima vez, detención —avisó antes de girarse de nueva cuenta a la pizarra.

A reintegrarse a las clases y beber el trago amargo solo. No tenía que elevar la mirada para estar al corriente de que aun le observaban aunque fuera con el rabillo del ojo. Por primera vez en su vida optó por ignorar todo e intentar mutar sus propios sentimientos.  
"No se manda al corazón" vaya estupidez tan cierta.

Escuchaba por si fuera poco la voz de Kenny en cortos balbuceos discordantes. Se enteró de que los pechos de Pamela Anderson estaban demasiado plastificados como para ser buenos; también que la belleza femenina situaba un pedestal para McCormick y pronto el estrujar en su pecho se acrecentó. Se estaba convirtiendo un reto magistral colocar un poco de su atención en la lección.  
Casi brincó del susto cuando tocaron su hombro. Stotch moriría de un ataque el corazón muy joven ya lo presentía. Demasiadas emociones fortuitas.

—Leo —murmuró el chico pobre cerca de su nuca. Como era de esperar, el muchacho se quedó estático—. No olvides que hoy estudiaremos juntos —terminó de crisparle los nervios al pequeño rubio.

—¡Hamburguesas! —saltaron los colores a su rostro.

¡Por supuesto que lo había olvidado! En el poco juicio sano que le quedaba no se había detenido a pensar en ese pequeño detalle.  
La respuesta de Kenneth fue reír con estrépito contagiando al momento a un confuso hawaiano. ¿De qué reían? Simplemente una exagerada reacción en Butters y porque Kenny siempre fue un idiota que tomaba a gracia ese tipo de situaciones.

—¡Tío, pareces un jodido gato asustado!

—S-supongo que sí —cubrió sus labios y el candor surgió llevándose la pena—. Casi me da un infarto.

—Lo que sí te voy a dar es una semana en detención, Stotch y también a ti, McCormick.

—Mierda… —hablaron los rubios a coro unísono.

.

* * *

.

—No creo que sea necesario desistir al DJ, podemos acortar los gastos de iluminación y efectos especiales, después de todo es un baile de Halloween; lo más conveniente es mantener un ambiente tétrico y oscuro.

—Pero, Wendy, si no hay suficiente iluminación entonces tener música no tendrá sentido. Podría estropear el ambiente —Habló Annie, la secretaria del comité.

Los gastos en la escuela habían aumentado en cuanto se propuso crear un menú vegetariano para aquellos que no consumían carne, sin mencionar que la directiva escolar decidió aumentar el salario a los maestros nuevos. Las cosas se veían un poco ecuánimes para la preparatoria, claro que hablando en general, y dejando de lado las fiestas de organización social.

Wendy nunca sintió la presión de su cargo en todos los años anteriores. Asumir el puesto de presidente estudiantil se le daba perfectamente en primaria, así como en secundaria, pero los preparatorianos suelen ser mucho más exigentes con el ambiente a intervenir en las celebraciones.  
La obligación se convirtió en un peso terrible.  
Había también adquirido la mala maña de morder el borrador de su lápiz como un tic ansioso.

—¿Y si hacemos una segunda colecta? —sugirió la morena sin muchas ideas ya.

—Dudo mucho que los estudiantes estén de acuerdo con poner un poco de su bolsillo, además la mayoría piensa no asistir al baile y si los preparativos continúan por este camino, probablemente el evento sea un fracaso —atestiguó Gregory.

—Se supone que nuestro trabajo es atraer la atención y sacar el baile adelante.

Testaburger se levantó de su asiento desesperada por una idea que no surgía. Pasó la mirada por los hermanos Cotswolds que se encogieron de hombros, seguidos por Annie quien continuaba haciendo cálculos en la libreta; Gregory la seguía con la mirada y después estaba Eric con los párpados cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Le hirvió la sangre verle tan despreocupado como siempre.

Cuando la presidenta estuvo a punto de reprender a Theodore, éste al final dirigió la mirada a la ventana. Ni siquiera le costó trabajo.

—Son una bola de idiotas —retuvo la palma al aire, advirtiendo el insulto de los presentes para consigo—. No compren tanta comida y tampoco es necesario tener un menú. Bastará con algunos refrescos y frituras. Den por sentado que meterán alcohol a la fiesta y la mayoría beberá cerveza en lugar de siquiera mirar al ponche.

—¡Es ridículo! —Elevó el británico—, nos meteremos en problemas con la directiva si se enteran de que hay bebidas alcohólicas dentro del instituto.

—El peróxido ya te derritió el cerebro. No seas pendejo, siempre se infiltran algunas cervezas y eso no ha cambiado por los últimos sesenta años. Si recortan los gastos en el proyector y el sonido la fiesta será aburrida y entonces sí fracasará —sacó un portafolio y lo deslizó por la mesa hasta que chocó con la mano de la presidenta.

Wendy no conjeturó palabra, sin embargo su ceño parecía fruncirse cada vez más a medida que sus pupilas iban y veían al leer el texto.  
Emitió un sonido de sorpresa y se llevó los dígitos a los labios. Eric tenía razón y las pruebas con un registro perfecto de los últimos bailes dentro del instituto. En todos hubo una pobre atención a la comida y bebida; además el castaño sugería que se debía a la ingesta de productos con alcohol. No podrían detener el consumo del mismo puesto que muchos se las arreglarían para introducirlo de contrabando.  
Apretó los labios y se giró dándole la espalda al comité entero. Los chicos sólo la observaban y cuchicheaban.  
Sonreía. Mierda, Eric de verdad tenía la respuesta.

—Mark, ¿puedes conseguir el expediente de los ingresos escolares de los últimos cinco años?

—No será necesario. Están en las últimas diez páginas, puedes compararlos si quieres no me importa una mierda, son verídicos —habló Cartman antes que el cerebrito del administrador.

—El que seas el moderador no te da derecho a mirar en los expedientes cuando se te dé la gana, Cartman, es inmoral y detestable —gruñó Gregory.

—Pero les salvé el trasero y si no te gustan mis métodos, nadie te tiene aquí por la fuerza.

Estaba de más decir que Gregory no confiaba del todo en Cartman y tenía perfectas razones para dudar. Sobre todo porque estaba en lo correcto al vacilar sobre sus palabras. Eric tenía ya en marcha una elaborada estrategia con sus propios fines, de ser lo contario jamás habría puesto tanto empeño en tomar un plan que desviara la atención de la producción entera.

—Eric tiene razón, Gregory. ¿Quién está de acuerdo con bajar el presupuesto en los aperitivos y aumentarlo en la propaganda y producción? —tomó al fin asiento la morena junto al británico que la observaba incrédulo.

Para sorpresa del rubio, el comité entero estuvo de acuerdo y no le quedó de otra que levantar la mano apoyando la iniciativa.  
—Bien, mañana nos reuniremos después de clases para ordenar bien los horarios y encargarnos de lo que hace falta para los preparativos.

Dicho eso, el alumnado salió y fue Cartman el último en levantar su mochila. Tenía pereza de todas esas juntas en las que se había envuelto aunque tuvieran crédito para su futuro provecho. Tuvo la suerte de perder clases y evitar las tediosas lecciones a las que solía poner nula atención.  
Pasó por el umbral con su andar lento.

—¡Eric, espera! —gritó Wendy al casi alcanzarlo. Cuando estuvo de frente, suspiró—. Tenía mis dudas sobre ti, pero la verdad es que nos has salvado de las represarías con la directiva. Gracias, bien hecho.

—Al fin admites que necesitas mi ayuda —sonrió con petulancia y sin escuchar una queja más se retiró del lugar.

No se podía hacer nada más. Wendy detestaba lo mucho que calaba ser corregida por el gordo racista, y a la vez admitía que tenía su encanto con ese tipo de cosas y no podía evitar pensar que Eric Cartman algún día llegaría lejos con su inteligencia metódica y dones de persuasión.  
El baile le daría una jaqueca terrible hasta que pasara al fin; después los exámenes finales, enseguida de la prueba más temida: la que le acreditaba la entrada a una buena universidad.  
Tiempos difíciles para la mayoría.

Se dirigió a su casillero y guardó los libros que no necesitaría. Ordenó perfectamente el papeleo que Cartman le había accedido y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse más aliviada.  
Valía la pena aguantarse la sarta de insultos que normalmente soltaba el ya no tan gordo Theodore.

—Hola, Wendy... Er... ¿Tienes tiempo?

No se había percatado de la presencia de su ex novio hasta que éste hizo uso de su voz después de unos minutos observándola. Por supuesto el acto se malinterpretaba como el de un merodeador.

—¿Qué sucede, Stanley? —llevó una mano al pecho. ¡Que si la había asustado! Para esas horas el colegio debía estar casi vacío para excepción de quienes cumplían su detención.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba a centímetros de la azabache a sus espaldas. Como esperaba el menor de los Marsh, recibir una atención desinteresada de Testaburger y no era para menos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar desde cero. Se había planteado desde el comienzo de ese día acabar con la molesta culpa de una vez por todas.

—Yo últimamente cometo demasiados errores y... —miró hacia otra parte avergonzando y antes de continuar se frotó el puente de la nariz. Mejor ir al grano: —Quería disculparme, por haberte insultado todo este tiempo. Es que sigo sin creerlo.

—¿Por eso le has dicho a todo el mundo que soy una puta? ¿Quieres el papel de mártir? Ahí lo tienes es todo tuyo.

La morena avanzó un par de pasos lejos de Marsh antes de que éste la detuviera.

—¿Aún te gusta?

—Lamentablemente —afirmó e hizo una pausa al sentirse incómoda. Al final accedió a dar una rápida explicación—. Mira, Stan, si decidí terminar lo nuestro no fue porque quisiera estar con alguien más. De cierta forma sí, pero no significa que pensara en engañarte. No lo hice y eso lo sabes bien. Me parece muy malo estar en una relación con una persona mientras se piensa en alguien más, no es de mi gusto. Como ves ni siquiera he pensado en confesarme a Cartman, en ninguna ocasión lo he intentado porque poseo respeto a lo que tuvimos y sé que a pesar de todo es tu amigo.

Se otorgó el silencio y Stan cabizbajo asintió dándole la razón. Cartman podía tener sus malos ratos y tratar a los tres como un puñado de mierda, pero también tenía sus momentos y por ello lo consideraban su amigo. Wendy vio lo que él no.

—Creo que los celos me cegaron.

—Como siempre —apoyó, Testaburger.

—Me comporté como todo un idiota inmaduro y no fue justo para ti. Cuando éramos niños todo parecía más simple —suspiró—. Lo que quiero decir es… Lo siento.

—Está bien, Stan, acepto tus disculpas y me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero tú y Kyle parecen ser felices juntos y si terminar contigo ayudó a eso entonces no quiero disculparme —socorrió una sonrisa brillante, digna. Ya todo quedaba por sentado en el pasado—. Cuida de Kyle, Stanley; no dejes que el mosquito de los celos te pique los ojos de nuevo. Kyle es un buen chico.

—Gracias, Wendy —asintió cuando se sintió libre y menos tenso.

La moren agitó su mano indicando que no era nada. Lo pasado ahí se queda, atrás donde debe estar. Se elevó de puntitas y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla.

—Adiós, Stan —murmuró antes de continuar por su camino. Fin, ese había sido el cierre definitivo de tantos años. Ya no más un hasta luego.

El sonido de un casillero cerrándose produjo que Marsh virara tras de sí: nada. Se quedó un momento hasta decidir que fue simple producto de su imaginación, por lo que partió a casa también.

.

* * *

.

Seis de la tarde y apenas fueron liberados de la sala de castigos. No era mucha novedad divisar a Craig Tucker al fondo y nadie prestó especial atención a la presencia de McCormick; ambos un par de buscapleitos que siempre terminaban en detención.  
Lo que el alumnado jamás esperó, fue ver a Stotch ingresar y quedarse; aunque de inmediato todos garantizaron que su castigo se debía a Cartman. Pobre conejillo de indias.

Por si fuera poco: McCormick insistía en acompañar a Leopold hasta su casa, argumentando que deseaba estudiar matemáticas. La verdadera razón llevaba brillo labial rojo y una mini falda rosada, además de una cabellera larga y roja. Rebecca se propuso esperar a Kenneth fuera del aula todo el tiempo. ¡Qué obstinada! Kenny no deseaba nada con ella, Butters insistía en que era una desesperada.

Al entrar a casa pudo corroborar que estaba vacía, faltaba al menos veinte minutos para que sus padres llegaran del trabajo, cosa que agradeció y por ello revisó la contestadora. Borró los mensajes del director de la grabadora sorprendiendo inclusive a Kenny.

—No eres una blanca palomita después de todo —se mofó llevando los brazos a su nuca—. Liberarse de vez en cuando te sentaría bien.

—Pero mis padres…

—Algún día tendrán que soltarte —atacó antes de que el menor terminara la frase.

Ni una palabra más. Lo tomó de la mano y subió las escaleras como si fuese el dueño de la casa. Tomó confianza de inmediato ¿y cómo no? tal vez nunca fueron tan cercanos pero habían convivido suficiente como para crear un vínculo cercano a lo que se llama amistad.  
Por su parte, Leopold se dejó llevar y de inmediato se instalaron en la cama del chico quien cayó en un ataque nervioso al descubrir que no había guardado el montón de animales de felpa que tenía sobre la cama, sin mencionar una colección bastante bonita y bien cuidada de su gatita japonesa favorita.

McCormick sólo lo observó guardar con apuro el montón de muñecos y decidió ayudarle recogiendo los que iban cayéndose de sus brazos. Butters podía no verse muy masculino, pero tampoco suponía ser alguien femenino. Estaba en la línea delgada que muchos llaman andrógino. Lo que hacía mucho más graciosa la escena.  
Lástima, el inmortal no consiguió mantener la boca cerrada pues la risa le ganó cuando los peluches se le vinieron encima a Leo en un intento de meterlos todos de una sola vez al closet.

Butters enrojeció.

—¡Hamburguesas! —intentó levantarse, pero resbaló con un osito que emitió un "te quiero" al presionarle la barriga.

Definitivamente no se veía muy masculino y McCormick admitía que le parecía algo adorable a su manera.  
Imposible mantenerse al margen con Stotch. Producía dos cosas: ganas de patearle su trasero marica, o protegerlo; a la mayoría le sucedía la primera, mientras que a Kenneth y Broflovski le producían la segunda.

—Anda, que es gracioso. No tienes por qué avergonzarte de lo que te gusta —extendió su mano.

El menor suspiró y asintió agradeciendo la ayuda para ponerse al fin de pie y al momento comenzó a reír también.  
Le encantaba esa forma tan única y libre de ser en Kenny. El muchacho podía tener una vida de mierda y aún así otorgaba una enorme sonrisa a las adversidades. Diferente a él que se cohibía hasta el punto más alto de su paciencia cuando terminaba explotando en grande.

—¿Tú, cómo lo haces? —preguntó a la par que frotaba sus nudillos. Maldijo ese fastidioso tic.

—¿Cómo hago qué cosa?

—Ser tan feliz —se sintió idiota al preguntar por lo que fingió mover un par de cosas antes de sacar su cuaderno de matemáticas.

—El porno es la clave, mi estimado Leo —canturreó al sentarse en el piso, con las piernas en cruz.

La expresión en Stotch no tenía nombre y fue razón suficiente para que el otro detonara en carcajadas. Definitivamente Butters era toda una caja de monerías e inocencia.  
Los pómulos radiantes en rojo y los labios torcidos en una mueca extraña. El chico era demasiado adorable.

—Es una broma, ¡relájate un poco! Esa es la primera clave. Si piensas mucho las cosas solo servirá para estresarte —argumentó al levantarse y fingió tomar una postura seria cuando lo dramatizaba en exceso—. Si no haces estupideces mientras eres joven, cuando seas grande no podrás contar bonitas anécdotas a tus hijos y nietos; además de que puedes crecer como un viejo estirado igual a Kyle.

Butters rió y asintió. Una rara forma de verlo, pero que le entregó la confianza suficiente para creer que se podía solo actuar por un momento y vivir. Pensar en las consecuencias lo mantenía con estado anímico deplorable… Solo tal vez hacer caso no estaría tan mal.

—Te ves mucho mejor cuando sonríes.

—Gra-gracias, Kenny.

¡Joder que se había colorado hasta las orejas! Las sintió arder y no tenía que correr al espejo del baño para aseverarlo.

Al avanzar hasta posicionarse frente a Leo en la cama, un extraño crujido los alertó a ambos. El mismo sonido que produce el plástico al romperse por mucha presión.  
Cuando el mayor se miró a sus pies y comprobó que efectivamente había roto una cajita, su rostro expresó una mueca de disculpa. A diferencia de Leo quien abrió los ojos de par en par. La caja de maquillaje, ¿cómo fue tan estúpido?  
Kenny tuvo que mirar dos veces para creerlo. Las sonrisas se fueron y la señal de alerta se encendió.


	6. 5- Sin excusas

**Volví. No estoy muerta, sólo he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer y demasiados problemas en los que pensar. Al fin vengo a actualizar y prometo que me esforcé un montón esta vez. Si se dan cuenta este capítulo es bastante largo. Consta de 8 500 palabras. O sea que les traigo el doble de lo normal. Planeaba dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero me dio paja hacer un capítulo sólo Bunny. Es que no... Simplemente sería demasiado aburrido y por eso dejé el picante aquí. (?)**  
 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez y erótico.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 5: Sin excusas

.

* * *

El sonido que hace el plástico al romperse es parecido a un hueso fracturándose. Stotch no podía describir la forma en que su pecho se hacía trizas y el coraje salía volando por la ventana abierta. El viento no deseó llevarse consigo las angustias.  
Pero Kenny rió entre dientes, confundido y avergonzado. Frotó su nuca con la diestra y Leopold alcanzó a encontrar un tinte rosado en las mejillas pecosas.  
¿No iba a cuestionarlo? ¿Es que no pensaba burlarse de él? Más aún, ¿ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza la idea de que él era Marjorine y le ha estado mintiendo? Al parecer Kenneth es mucho más despistado de lo que recordaba cuando niños.

Al parecer no, pues le devolvía el pequeño estuche roto con las sombras entremezcladas.

—Lo siento —adelantó Kenny antes de que Stotch pudiera hablar siquiera.

Leopold dudó, pero avergonzado aceptó la cajita. Podía al menos estar tranquilo puesto que no se veía con intenciones de cuestionarlo.

—Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Eres gay? —preguntó ahora con el semblante lleno de entusiasmo.

Kenny podía comportarse como toda una chica chismosa cuando se trataba de un tema tan controversial como la sexualidad de uno de sus amigos. Ahora estaba acompañándolo en la cama y palmeando su espalda. Le sonrió, como buen amigo le hacía ver que no era nada malo.

—No lo soy —negó Stotch, sin embargo—, pero… quizá sí me gusta un chico —tragó salva, se suponía que no debía abrir la boca, ni siquiera con sus sentimientos. Bueno, estaría bien mientras tanto Kenny no descubriera que se trataba de él.

La voz de la señora Stotch lo sacó de ensoñación y cabe decir que McCormick se levantó de un salto. Para empezar, porque Linda y Steven eran sumamente estrictos y a decir verdad no quería meter en problemas al menor.  
La rubia subió para anunciar su llegada y que la cena estaría lista apenas descargara las compras del súper mercado.  
Para Leo no fue muy grato ver el rostro de su madre al entrar en su alcoba. Recorría de pies a cabeza al chico pobre y después a Butters en busca de una explicación rápida.

Pero mamá le detuvo recordándole.

—Jovencito, no puedes traer a tus amigos, estas castigado.

—P-pero mamá, sólo un rato —pidió juntando sus manos. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de súplica y por inercia, ocultó con cuidado el maquillaje tras su espalda.

Tenía mucha suerte de que sus padres rara vez le prestaban atención cuando estaban enfadados o lanzando un sermón.  
Linda no se retractó y esta vez se dirigió al otro rubio.

—Lo siento, pero Butters está castigado en su habitación dos semanas y no puede recibir visitas.

Butters se acercó de inmediato, moviendo sus manos, algo nervioso. Interpuso la mirada de su madre entre ambos. La mujer los escudriñaba tratando de encontrar algo anormal en el asunto para echarlo en cara como excusa perfecta para negarse.  
Pero todo se veía en orden, por ahora.

—Pero mamá, es por una buena causa —volvió a pedir Butters.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Kenneth por su parte suspiró y se puso de pie con el libro y cuaderno de matemáticas en las manos. Oh genial... Justo lo que McCormick deseaba evitar. Y se guardó el comentario irónico. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar: "¿Ahora por qué lo castigaron?, ¿traer la paz al Medio Oriente?". Atacó con una sonrisa angelical, eso hizo y la voz más dulce que pudo. Le dio la razón al menor.

—Le pedí a Butters su ayuda para el próximo examen. ¿Podría dejar que me ayude? De verdad quiero aprobar matemáticas y su hijo es la persona más dedicada e inteligente que conozco —ascendió a decir.

Kyle es listo, pero un asco en matemáticas últimamente, además sabía que Leopold también es inteligente, mucho de hecho, tanto como el pelirrojo.  
Aunque desde un principio, sus intenciones jamás fueron las de estudiar.

Otra vez su sonrisa. Más grande y sus ojitos de cachorro.

Butters le sonrió a su madre de la manera más dulce posible, en una súplica pequeñita. Linda lo dudó un poco, pero Steven no estaba, quién era el que más estricto de los dos. Seguramente sólo necesitaban un par de horas y si el castaño no se enteraba, no habría problema alguno. Por el bien de ayudar al prójimo.

—Está bien, Butters; pero no hagan demasiado escándalo.

—Sí, mami, lo prometo —sonrió hasta que ella se retiró de la habitación.  
Aunque su mirada suspicaz no la abandonó—Lo siento —susurró para el rubio más alto—. Me equivoqué al traer la cena hace unos días y papá se enojó.

Su error. Debió haber anotado lo que tenía que traer las cosas como es lo correcto y tal como le fue dictado. Claro que todo eran meras exageraciones por parte de los Stotch. Muchas veces el pueblo pensaba en que, el matrimonio sólo buscaba excusas para mantener a su primogénito encerrado. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía. Uno de los muchos enigmas que South Park guardaba.

—No te disculpes. ¿Siempre lo haces? —Rió el chico pobre, mientras contemplaba con más detalle la alcoba.

Tal vez ese gusto por los muñecos de felpa se derivaba de la soledad que Stotch experimentaba. Podía incluso compararlo con Verdezuela, o como mejor la conoce la cultura pop: Rapunzel. Su habitación, que contaba con bastantes más detalles femeninos de los que debería. Sobre su cama estaban algunos libros de fantasía y otros más sobre prototipos robóticos y sistemas de computadora.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Kenny? —Ignoró magistralmente la pregunta. Evitaba dar una respuesta a eso. Por la cabeza de Butters rondaba que una disculpa era lo mínimo que le podía ofrecer a McCormick.

Al mundo entero de hecho, por cualquier cosa insignificante. Así lo educaron.

Kenny comprendió y le sonrió con ese encanto suyo y susurró un "muchas gracias". McCormick se encogió de hombros ante la nueva actitud de Stotch cuando éste salió casi corriendo escaleras abajo.  
Una residencia limpia, y una habitación más propia de una chica, mientras la suya estaba llena de posters con tías medio desnudas, rayones con palabras sucias y colillas de cigarrillo.  
Una que otra rata muerta sin ser descubierta y combinaba todo a la perfección con la pintura verdosa que comenzaba a caerse. Ni qué decir, Kenny igual es feliz.

Se le escapó una risita entusiasta y tomó uno de los peluches del chico. Realmente adorable. Incluso las chicas que conocía, habían dejado ese lado tierno para sustituir sus muñecas por cajas y kilos de maquillaje, faldas cortas, además de un sin fin de cosas frívolas.

Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Kenneth, fue una caja en la esquina de la habitación, frente a la cama. "Profesor Caos" estaba escrito con crayón rojo y una letra propia de un infante. Se acercó tan sólo para ver el contenido. Agradeció que estuviese abierta y sabía que no era algo muy ético o moral, pero la tentación pudo más.

Una capa diminuta y un casco igual de pequeño hecho completamente de aluminio. Sostuvo su risa y se llevó un par de dedos a los labios. La nostalgia lo golpeó por un momento. Él aún conservaba el atuendo de Mysterion también. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Dubitativo elevó una ceja cuando se topó con cabello… Porque eso definitivamente era un pedazo de cabello rubio. Lo sacó para inspeccionarlo y casi se va hacia atrás del susto. Una peluca rubia. ¿Qué hacía Butters con una peluca rubia?  
Entonces tal vez Leo no era gay y solo gustaba de vestirse de mujer; algo que no le sorprendía a McCormick del todo. Tal vez Eric le había pegado sus mañas. Bueno, no es como que él quedara exento si recordaba a Lady McCormick en su lista…

—Estoy de vuel… —reaccionó Leopold de inmediato arrebatándole la peluca a Kenny como pudo.

Aún con las manos ocupadas, se las arregló para aventar el artículo culposo al armario.  
—Yo puedo explicarlo. ¡Déjame explicarlo!

—Tranquilo, Buttercup —posó las palmas a la altura de su pecho, intentando así calmar al menor que parecía a punto de tener un ataque ansioso, o de asma. Esperaba que no—. No le diré a nadie de estos… pequeños gustos.

Butters estaba perplejo. ¿No lo había descubierto? Dejó las cosas en la cama y se fue hacia atrás, cayendo boca arriba sobre la alfombra. Le iba a matar de un infarto. Ya no podía seguir con ese plan maquiavélico. ¡Estaba por romper en llanto de un momento a otro!

—Hamburguesas… —murmuró con los párpados ahora cerrados y las palmas en el rostro.

La risa de Kenny fue la que lo confundió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se sostuvo de los antebrazos para examinarlo y con rapidez voló hacia él para cubrirle la boca. Si Linda escuchaba sus carcajadas el show se terminaría, y claro, acabaría más castigado por fingir estudiar.  
—¡Kenny! No tan alto.

Pero Kenny le lamió la palma una vez se calmó y continuó riendo por el rostro colorado de Stotch. Calló sólo porque tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo. Se veía como un conejito asustado y también avergonzado.

Le sonrió a Kenny ampliamente.

—¿Cuál quieres? —dijo al fin extendiendo una mano para alcanzar las bebidas. Mostró una de uva y otra de naranja.

Lo soltó para tirarse en la cama del chico. Era demasiado suave.

—¿Cuál te gusta ti? —Indagó tomándole la nariz para movería con suavidad de lado a lado. No podía evitarlo—. ¡Eres un ángel! —gritó al ver los platones con frituras y otro más con malvaviscos. Casi se le echa encima. Le llevó hasta comida y no diría que llevaba dos días sin probar bocado.

Kenny ya estaba recostado, pero a Leopold no le importaba en absoluto. Le daba ternura, más entre todos sus peluches de la blanca gatita japonesa.

—Mmh, me quedaré con el de uva, ¿sí?

—Perfecto, entonces me quedo el de naranja —tenía esa costumbre, ceder primero. A la comida él no le ponía peros.

Por alguna razón pensó que la naranja combinaba con Kenny, así que le gustaría más. Tal vez era el hecho de que seguía cargando ropa de ese color y le quedaba bastante bien. Acentuaba mucho las pecas en sus mejillas, y daba un contraste precioso a los orbes índigo.  
Estaba pensando más de la cuenta otra vez. El corazón volvió a palpitarle con fuerza y tuvo que abrazarse el pecho con el afán de evitar revelar el sonido de sus latidos.

—Come todo lo que quieras —dijo distrayendo la melodía agitada en su pecho.

No hizo falta decirlo en realidad pues Kenny ya devoraba todo lo que podía con un enorme entusiasmo. ¿Cómo no? Era un chico menos afortunado —hablando de cuestiones económicas—que Leo, y a éste último le gustaba ayudarle. Más aún por esa sonrisa que siempre tenía. Le dio un gran abrazo que al principio dudó demasiado.

Le debía eso y mucho más.

—¿Mh? —tenía la boca llena de frituras. Típico de Kenneth.  
Para cuando se dio cuenta, apenas pudo no irse hacia adelante. Se quejó, algo así como un jadeo de dolor, que disimuló después con una risita. Había olvidado por completo el dolor en su espalda. Le abrazó tarde pero lo devolvió.  
Ese día, había discutido con Stuart quien se encontraba bastante ebrio como para medir su violencia. El rubio había defendido a Karen y Carol a puño además de gritos. Alcanzó a romperle el labio a su padre, pero fue demasiado estúpido creer que se detendría con eso. En cambio rompió la botella vacía de tequila y cuando tomó a Kenny de la cabellera, lo azotó de cara contra la pared. Su nariz sangró y estaba ligeramente noqueado como para contraatacar de inmediato. El resultado final fue el cristal roto arañando de forma cruel su espalda.

Ni siquiera a Marjorine se lo había mencionado a pesar de tenerle la confianza suficiente para hacerlo y tampoco había tiempo para siquiera rememorarlo, hasta ese instante. Kyle no lo había notado y Stan se veía perdido en sus pensamientos más de lo ya común.

Cuando se separó, Kenny le revolvió el cabello con devoción. Tomó un malvavisco y se lo llevó a la boca. Recogió uno más y lo empujó suavemente contra los labios de Stotch.

Para este último: las mejillas se colorearon un poco a combinación con una risa tímida, antes de abrir sus labios y atrapar el malvavisco de una sola mordida.  
—Gracias —sonrió. Jugó con sus pies, él aún estaba sentado. Bueno, Kenny no sería el primero en darse cuenta que era un chico torpe.

Podía verse empalagoso, pero a Kenny le encantaba mimarlo, la razón estaba en que lucía tal como un animalito encrespado, esperando por gestos cariñosos. Kenneth no podía contra algo así. Tal vez se volvía un poco extraño para cualquiera, pero ¡Carpe diem!

—Entonces te castigaron porque confundiste un encargo. ¿Cómo fue? —Desvió el reciente tema de la peluca y el maquillaje.

Leopold alzó sus ojos azules hacía Kenny por aquella respuesta. Notó la conducta extraña e imposible ignorar el quejido… Pero optó por guardar silencio esta vez. Apretó sus labios, y le sonrió.  
Lo siguiente fue echarse hacia atrás con las palmas recargadas en el estómago; siempre pensó en que sus padres hacían de todo por su bienestar y futuro, aunque las represarías por desobedecer una simple tarea, podían ser terriblemente exageradas.

—¿Mm? —Se hizo el desentendido a primera instancia. Jugó con su suéter como tic nervioso. Bueno, Kenny no sería el primero en darse cuenta que era un chico torpe

Estaba bien confesarle las frustraciones que muchas veces Marjorine no podía. Según Eric, sus problemas lo pondrían en evidencia.

—Hace unos días, regresaba de mis clases de cálculo por la tarde, y mamá me pidió que pasara a comprar hamburguesas para cenar. Me había portado bien por dos semanas enteras, pero le traje a papá de queso en lugar de doble queso, y papá ama el doble queso. Así que creyeron que ellos a mí no me importaban y me castigaron… —apretó sus manos, algo nervioso—. Pero sí me importan mis padres, yo los quiero mucho. En serio.

No quería tampoco que Kenneth tuviera una visión equivocada de él o de su familia.  
Algo realmente irracional ya que el pueblo entero estaba al tanto de la obsesión que tenían los Stotch por hacer la vida de su hijo un infierno.  
Nunca fue un secreto.

Kenny aún sabiendo lo exagerados que podían ser Linda y Steven, casi se va contra el suelo de la impresión. Leo tenía que estar bromeando. Sabía que la historia terminaría con una gran exageración y un castigo absurdo, pero debía reconocer que los padres del chico se volaron la barda al inventar una excusa tan pobre.

—Déjame entender esto —retuvo sus palabras un momento—, tus padres te castigaron porque compraste una hamburguesa con queso en lugar de doble queso.

Frotó su barbilla. Leo era... Definitivamente un conejillo de indias, por mucho que doliera expresarlo de esa manera. Y aún así creía con fidelidad ciega que era culpa suya cuando un detalle así le sucede a cualquiera.

Tuvo que tomarle las mejillas con ambas manos y ponerse serio.

—Hey, no fue tu culpa. Sé lo mucho que los quieres. No puedo creer que aún soportes sus castigos absurdos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que eres mejor persona que yo. Para estas alturas ya habría desobedeciendo.

Butters ladeó su rostro algo confundido por su reacción.  
En realidad Leo estaba acostumbrado. Castigos como, por hacer el tonto en la foto del anuario, tener un rostro idiota, beber más jugo de naranja del permitido, preguntar cómo estuvo su día; pero al final no pasaba de días encerrados en su alcoba, gracias a Dios

—¿No fue mi culpa? —Susurró de manera un poco graciosa por la pose en su rostro.

—No, no lo fue —afirmó McCormick y tuvo que contener las enormes ganas de abrazarlo y frotar su rostro con el ajeno, tal cual minimo en busca de mimos.

—¿Son absurdos? —Volvió a decir confundido—. No me gusta desobedecer a papá y mamá… —frotó sus nudillos. Buscaba las palabras precisas—. ¡Pero! Tal vez si ayudo a mami con la cocina por esta semana, bajen uno o dos días el castigo. Sería genial, ¿No crees?

Kenneth contenía la sarta de idioteces que quería sacar del pecho, pero no hizo otro comentario al respecto, pues suspiraba y que el chico no notara lo injusto de sus castigos, lo hacía aun más adorable. Ese es su encanto, que a pesar de todo no veía el mal en las personas. Ni siquiera en Cartman.

—Claro que sí, es buena idea. —Lo soltó hasta entonces y abrió su lata para beber un gran sorbo—. Tal vez hasta te quiten el castigo por ser tan buen chico y ayudar en la "tarea" a quienes lo necesitan —movió los dedos colocando comillas en la palabra "tarea". En realidad necesitaba poner atención y hacer los trabajos escolares, no estudiar. Kenny no es idiota como todos creen, sólo era algo distraído. Porque la pornografía es adictiva y cuando empieza olvida por completo los deberes.

—Oh... —comentó solamente, viendo a un punto de su habitación.

Se suponía que la única razón para ir a su casa esa tarde, era con el motivo de estudiar. Claro que Kenny sólo quería pasar de la prima de Tucker y no tocar el libro de matemáticas.  
Lo malo de todo aquello, es que a Leopold le costaba hacer otra cosa que no fuera lo que prometía.  
Se sintió culpable al pensar que era feliz de saberse de ayuda para el chico pobre.

Bebió un poco de su soda. Kenny en cambio ya había arrasado con la mitad de las botanas. Desde niños había sido así: McCormick comía todo lo que podía cuando tenía la oportunidad y muchas veces recogía un poco de esta para llevar a su hermana menor. A Leopold le molestaba en ocasiones que Cartman se burlara de Kenneth.  
No lo veía como algo anormal, mucho menos como un mal necesario. Nadie merecía vivir como lo hacía el rubio mayor.  
De nuevo llegaba la culpa a corromper su momento de calma. Debía hablar y rendirse ante el plan de Eric lo antes posible antes de producir un severo daño a la pequeña amistad.

Marjorine no existe.

Qué difícil es negar la existencia de una persona querida a alguien apreciado para ti.  
Siempre estuvo metido en líos debido a su amistad con el castaño, pero esto sobrepasaba los límites de lo absurdo.  
Pero Kenny insistía demasiado en regalarse de sus sonrisas. Le revolvió el cabello por cortos segundos y de nuevo tomó una botana para llevarla a labios ajenos. Le gustaba que no reaccionara en negativa.

Butters se colocó pensativo. ¿Qué hacer? Kenny elevó una ceja y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—... ¿Alguna vez has hecho llamadas de broma? Se llama el reto del oso ciego. Buscas en tus contactos al azar sin ver y al seleccionado le haces una broma estresante con el teléfono de alguien más. Es divertido —desviar la atención. Otra vez.

El ambiente pesado se estaba aglomerando de una forma terrible, por ello McCormick buscó la forma de dispersar las malas energías. El inmortal acariciaba el cabello del más bajo como si se tratara de un pequeño roedor; más específico, Kenny lo comparaba con un conejo miniatura.

Se dejó hacer mimos de Kenny.

En verdad quería salir con él en una charla más amena y sin presiones. Olvidarse del asunto de Marjorine y que todo eso jamás hubiera existido; pero él hubiera no consta. Es un poco confuso... pero de verdad quería. Volvió con el mismo gesto infantil y le ofreció del mismo modo un bombón al más alto. Empujando dicha golosina contra los labios ajenos.

—¿Llamadas de broma? No realmente.  
Sí había llamado a números desconocidos, pero con otros motivos. Sacó su LG para chequear su lista de contactos, pero sólo tenía registradas a tres personas... No era muy popular. Además corría el riesgo de que viese las conversaciones. También sabía ser algo precavido.  
—¿Por qué no usamos el tuyo? Podemos llamar del mío, pero yo no tengo mucho de donde escoger —encogió los hombros, con un dejo de vergüenza en su expresión.

Se recargó en el hombro de Kenny después de recibir su teléfono. No iba a revisar más allá de sus contactos. Cómo el pequeño rubio esperaba: Kenny tenía muchos contactos y en su mayoría mujeres, que por cierto no recordaba haber leído sus nombres en el último anuario.  
Leopold quiso ignorar el hecho de que, probablemente no tenía oportunidad con McCormick; siempre lo supo pero tenerlo claro con sólo revisar los contactos le apaciguó las esperanzas.

No todos eran sus amigos cercanos pero media escuela debía estar allí anotada. Genial. Totalmente contrario a Leopold. Intentó ignorar ese hecho para empujar otro bocadillo a la boca de Kenny. Cartman seguramente lo cuestionaría y montaría un espectáculo al respecto, además de denominarlo maricón. Que si se veía como una estúpida puesta en escena y que se desviaba del objetivo.

McCormick ajeno a todo el embrollo que se simulaba en la cabeza de su compañero; se limitó sonreír. Lejos de verlo como un acto demasiado homosexual, le dio bastante ternura a decir verdad. Aceptó el segundo bombón sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Kenny sabía coquetear. A veces una mirada fija puede más que cualquier halago.

Cuando Butters notó los ojos azules de Kenneth y su intensa mirada hacía si, comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, y pronto regresó a una sonrisa algo confundida. Dios. No era justo, no siendo tan apuesto.

Por otro lado; el de McCormick:  
Ser pansexual estaba muy mal visto y más en un pueblo montañés, donde la mayoría de los habitantes tienen mente cerrada.  
Pero dejando de lado aquello, le agradaba descubrir que Stotch había dejado atrás su actitud temerosa. Esperaba que Leo fuese mucho más introvertido, pero no por timidez del todo, sino el cierre de la sociedad para con su actitud más dulce.

Suspiró. Denotando lo agradable que se formó la situación.  
Esperó porque no notara que el excedente de contactos eran chicas que no asistían a la escuela. Números que jamás había tocado ni para invitar a una cita.

Lo que en realidad había hecho divagar de más a Butters, fue reconocer su número telefónico entre los contactos, y darse cuenta que estaba como "Marjorine".

—Oh, pero recuerda que yo tengo que ponerte el reto. Tendrás que decir o fingir la situación que te diga, y cuando sea mi turno, tú escogerás el reto para mí. ¿Qué tal? —Se llevó otra fritura a la boca y le cubrió los ojos al otro—. Escoge, Leo. —Ya tenía en mente qué pedir.

Se estremeció en el momento y tragó en seco cuando pudo guardar un poco de calma. Lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.  
—P-pero yo no creo ser bueno como para darte un reto... —titubeó indeciso. Nunca fue bueno para jugar bromas, y bastaba ver su libreta de "Profesor Caos" para darse cuenta de que su imaginación dañina era nula. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Un mal chiste como en la TV o algo así?

—No te preocupes, sé que encontrarás algo que pueda decir. No te presiones. —Lo que Kenny deseaba con ese juego, era hacer que Stotch se soltara un poco más. Que comenzara a ver que de vez en cuando hay que arriesgarse sin pensar. Mejor comenzar con algo así de sencillo.

—No me des retos tan difíciles —pidió Leo en un hilo de voz.

Kenny asintió a sabiendas de que el menor no podía verlo. Veía los dedos de Stotch moviéndose impacientes por las teclas.

—Uhm... Ah... —hacía tiempo de forma egoísta. Le gustaba tener al chico inmortal así de cerca, antes de detenerse en un contacto en específico—. ¿Qué tal este? ¿Quién es?

El mayor le soltó cuando vio el contacto y en seguimiento, se fue hacia atrás soltando tremenda carcajada que calló con la palma en la boca. Cierto, no podían hacer escándalo.  
De todas las personas en su base de datos, tenía que tocar el gordo bastardo que en verdad se merecía esa broma.  
Mejor aún. Kenny consideraba que debía ser una justa revancha de Butters por todas las cosas que le hacía.

Todos los insultos y las trampas para utilizarlo a su beneficio. Se lo merecía.

—Shh —hizo un pequeño gesto, inclinándose hasta que volvieron ambos a sentarse normalmente, ¿Qué era tan divertido? Vamos.

—Cartman. Creí que ese me tocaría a mí, pero tengo la broma perfecta para él —se incorporó de nuevo con una expresión resplandeciente. Le entusiasmaba, porque bueno... Es Eric, Butters tenía todo el derecho a cobrar esa broma.

Mientras Kenny se colaba de la risa y aguantaba otra carcajada. Butters sudaba frío. Si algo aprendió en todos esos años es a no meterse con Eric Cartman.

—¿Eric? —Se puso pálido por un momento. Le daba algo de miedo... Pero también Eric se lo merecía. Lo soportaba y era su amigo y todo pero… ¡Agh! Muchas veces lo hacía pasar por tan terribles situaciones—. ¿Qué debo decir? —Preguntó con curiosidad en vez de temor ahora. Al menos con molestarlo un ratito sería feliz—. Dime, dime.

Y el rostro de Butters no tenía precio. Lo abrazó de costado y frotó su brazo a la espera de transmitir confianza.  
—Llama a su teléfono de casa. No tienen identificador y así no podrá descubrir que eres tú —aconsejó McCormick, previniendo que el castaño era de los pocos con el número de Stotch registrado en su móvil.

Tomó su propio teléfono, buscando en sus archivos. Los que tenían candado y cuando dio con el mejor, lo ocultó del otro rubio. La sonrisa de Kenny expresaba que se venía algo bueno, grande y divertido en el casto sentido de la palabra.

—Llámalo, y no olvides el altavoz. Cuando conteste pondré una grabación. Aunque... Puedes fingir que Eric ganó un premio, uno al que su madre lo inscribió y decirle que sólo no debe colgar. O no lo sé, sólo déjalo esperando. Entonces yo pondré la grabación. Intenta fingir una voz gruesa. ¿Te parece?

El dulce gesto le hizo bajar sus ojos azules y jugar un poco con sus manos, antes de acceder a llamar a Eric. Igual no quedaría registro de la llamada y confiaba en que Kenny tenía la razón por ser el más apegado a Theodore.

Hubo dos tonos de espera antes de escuchar la grosera voz molesta. Muy bien... Sólo tenía que fingir y tratar de no tartamudear.

—Hola, buenas tardes. Me comunico con… ¿Eric Cartman? —Titubeó pero tomó la compostura de inmediato.

—Él habla. ¿Quién carajo eres? —Contestó un frustrado castaño, que intentaba acomodar el papeleo del baile próximo.

—¡Felicidades, Eric Cartman! —Observó a Kenny, para ganar confianza de su sonrisa coqueta—. ¡Has ganado un gran premio!  
¿Premio? ¿De qué? ¡Ni idea! Comenzó a improvisar como mejor pudo.  
—Liane Cartman te inscribió como el concursante de "Cheese Puffs"  
El plato casi vacío sobre la cama fue el único que le dio la idea, y el comer siempre tentaba a Eric. —Una dotación anual completa sólo para usted. —Y al parecer se lo estaba tragando.

Kenny con un movimiento de mano le hizo una señal y Butters sólo suspiró, apretando la tela de sus vaqueros.

—Sólo espere en nuestra línea. Un asesor lo atenderá para explicarle el procedimiento.

Ni si quiera era la palabra correcta, como sea. Se alejó un poco del teléfono, entregándoselo a McCormick. ¿Y ahora?

Kenny se limitaba a observar y contener la risa. Tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto esfuerzo concentrado en su quijada. También llevaba los pómulos levantados en una graciosa expresión. Seguro las pecas saldrían volando de un momento a otro.

Eric se la había tragado y qué bien. Leo resultó ser buen actor.  
Un muy buen actor… Para desgracia de Kenneth.

Tomó el móvil y acercó el suyo. Puso el video en marcha y los gemidos y palabras obscenas comenzaron a surgir.  
Cosas como "mételo todo" hasta "dame más fuerte" y los altos jadeos de dos chicos. En serio hacía todo lo posible por contener la risa.  
Un video de porno gay con todas para desesperar a cualquier tipo heterosexual. Sería incluso una buena táctica para interrogar.

A Kenny comenzaba a escapársele las carcajadas y tuvo que aguantar más.

En cambio Butters no quiso asomarse al celular de Kenneth, pero en cuánto el sonido salió, sus mejillas se colorearon por un momento, antes de también contener la risa. ¡Vamos! Es que, era penoso escuchar porno junto al otro rubio, ¡Pero era tan gracioso escuchar los balbuceos de Eric!

—" _¿Qué mierda?" —_ había gritado Eric, pero Kenny no detuvo el video. Cartman había empezado a balbucear mucho más de la cuenta—. _"¡No es gracioso!"_ —Cortó la llamada el fuertecito.

Kenny ya estaba boca abajo riendo histérico. Al menos detuvo el video y la almohada amortiguaba su voz. Stotch contuvo la risa todo lo que pudo, pero con el tono cortante de su celular, se echó a reír de inmediato junto a su amigo. ¡Diablos! ¡Era tan divertido vengarse de Cartman! Más aún con algo homosexual, conociéndolo. Nunca se le había ocurrido darle una broma como esa.

—¡De verdad se la tragó! —Rió el menor tomando su estómago. Y todo era mérito del otro. Se tiró a la cama, tratando de recuperar un poco su respiración. Genial, en verdad genial—. Eso fue demasiado divertido y una locura total —comentó tratando de no volver a burlarse de Eric, no por ahora. Si tenían en cuenta que Linda se encontraba en casa.

—¡Lo sé! —tuvo que frotarse los ojos y el vientre después de reír tanto y que Leo se divirtiera también hizo que todo valiera mucho más la pena.

—Me habría gustado ver la cara que puso cuando escuchó todo eso... Dios. ¿Te imaginas? Fue grandioso. Tienes talento, pequeño. —Le gustaba decirle así. Porque Kenny era el mayor de toda su generación después de Craig y porque le causaba esa ternura para llamarle de tal forma.

Butters no creía tener talento, simplemente Eric se entorpecía ante el ganar.  
—Seguro que este sacando humo en su habitación. —Pensar que lo tendría renegando sólo a una casa de diferencia, lo hacía reír un poco más.

—¡Bien! Es mi turno —tomó la mano de Stotch y la colocó en sus propios párpados. Navegó por sus contactos y escogió uno—. ¿Qué dice? —le entregó su teléfono.

—Mmh...  
El teléfono mostraba a uno de sus más engreídos compañeros, pero seguro que eso lo haría divertido.  
—Clyde —pronunció con voz cantarina.  
Copió el número a su teléfono para poder marcar, y se lo entregó a Kenneth, observando, en espera de que se le ocurriera algo; pero ciertamente no se ideaba como alguien bueno para crear situaciones burlescas o malignas.  
—E-es que no sé qué hacer...

No tenía una mente criminal o algo por el estilo. A Eric seguramente le iría muy bien como estafador. Creaba una y mil excusas en un santiamén sin esfuerzo alguno.

Kenny le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, dulcificando el gesto como respuesta a traer calma, y mientras el castaño no contestaba, pensó en cualquier broma estúpida. Puso el altavoz y después se escuchó la payasada más grande de la tierra.

— _"Habla con Clyde, el chico más sexy de Colorado"._

Se escucharon las risas de Butters y Kenny tuvo que cubrirle la boca aguantando la risa también. McCormick podía imaginar la cara y pose que estaba poniendo Donovan. Se vio tentado a debatirle que él era mucho más sexy.

Tosió un par de veces e imitó un acento mexicano. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, si tomaba en cuenta que Clyde es el segundo chico más gordo de la preparatoria; o al menos de su clase y que es amante de la comida mexicana. Al igual que Cartman. ¡Vaya forma de burlarse de un gordo!

—Buenas noches, ¿señor Donovan? —ojalá se lo tragase rápido—. Llamo del Taco feliz, para confirmar su orden de ocho tacos especiales y dos burritos grandes. Su orden está lista y... Aparece como pagada. ¿Es problema si lo recoge? No tenemos repartidores. —Se escuchaban hasta los grillos.

Leo podía recordar el amor que tenía el "sexy" Donovan a los tacos. Aguantó su risa, cubriendo su boca una vez el chico pobre lo soltó. Esa era una buena idea, y Clyde balbuceó mientras Kenny seguía repitiendo la orden antes de que su voz desapareciera.  
Mierda... ¿No se lo había tragado?

—¿Señor? —Insistió Kenneth. Se supone que debía continuar la broma, pero básicamente hablaba a oído sordo.

—Creo que fue a Taco Feliz... —musitó Butters.  
Pero McCormick rió algo extrañado. También cortó.  
—Pobrecito Clyde, le dirán loco en su taquería favorita. —Se acercó a Kenny para posar un dedo sobre sus labios, simulando un bigote—. Te escuchas gracioso imitando el acento mexicano.

La vida puede jugarte de muchas maneras, pero siempre te regala un lapso donde las risas son lo que desarrollan el ambiente. Kenneth no se había equivocado, pues pensar demasiado las cosas es lo que más desespera y altera los nervios. Butters podía estar seguro cuando las inmundas ideas de Eric estaban lejanas a él. Y la venganza fue bastante buena a pesar de ser breve y minúscula.

* * *

Las palabras sobraban y cualquier sonido se localizaba apaciguado por una melodía más o menos dramática; _Hurricane_ de Halsey, a petición de Craig y su extraño gusto por la música de esa artista. Las siluetas se formaban perfectamente en las cortinas azules, gracias a la lámpara de escritorio.

Tweek seguía con el pecho sobre las sábanas, la camisa de franela verde dejaba descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda. Se sostenía como podía con las rodillas, aunque sus piernas comenzaban a fallar y el cuerpo le temblaba. El moreno suspiraba sobre su cabellera dorada y sostenía las caderas de su amante con cuidado. Siempre les gustó hacerlo lento. Disfrutar de la música y que los jadeos fueran sólo suyos. Las paredes como únicos testigos, ignorando que de hecho daban un espectáculo para quien girase la vista a la ventana izquierda superior de la residencia Tucker.

Tweak fue el primero en temblar con la voz entrecortada y literalmente morder la almohada. Craig por su parte apretaba los dientes deleitándose con el carmesí como pintura sobre la piel ajena. Creó otro par de marcas sobre la espalda amada, mientras sus caderas continuaban con el profundo movimiento.

Adoraba ver la expresión cansina en el cafeinómano.  
Los párpados ligeramente abiertos y las mejillas rosas haciendo resaltar aún más el esmeralda de sus ojos.  
Podían llamarlos par de raros y que a fachada no parecían una pareja por mucho que les mantuvieran la vista encima. Es porque no necesitaban llamar la atención y preferían decirse de todo estando a solas y alejados de las miradas, errantes o curiosas.  
La pista cambió a _Trouble_ , de la misma artista y fue Tweek quien pidió tiempo. Quería tener la vista de Craig aunque este le decía incontables veces lo mucho que le exasperaba eso. Para sorpresa del rubio, Tucker no se quejó y se alejó esperando el movimiento de su pareja.

Tweek Tweak podía ser paranoico, teatral y receloso, pero una vez las manos del otro le tranquilizaban, tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa.  
La debilidad del moreno siempre fue ese chico amante del drama, por eso no podía ocultar sus gestos cargados en emociones durante la intimidad. Craig fue tirado con cuidado boca arriba en la cama y el blondo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, se las arregló para continuar con lo interrumpido.

En secreto, Tucker adoraba cuando Tweek hacia aquello. Cuando invertía los papeles y a pesar de estar en el lugar del pasivo, tomaba el dominio del acto. Le parecía tan jodidamente sexy que era casi imposible guardarse una sonrisa. Cómo detestaba sonreír, pero también le encantaba que el único dueño de esa expresión fuese el rubio.

Un jadeo bastante alto previno a Craig. Con una mirada le recordó que no estaban solos y por ello lo tomó de las mejillas y le guió el rostro hasta sus labios. Lo envolvió en un beso lento y pasional donde se encargó de disfrutar de ese amargo sabor que siempre tenía Tweak.

No podían ser acompañados por mejor tema musical. Tal vez era demasiado romántico para gusto de ambos, pero así se daba en repetidas ocasionas y preferían ser arrastrados por el calor de la situación y que las acciones dijesen todo por su parte.  
Cuando el azabache también comenzaba a soltar suspiros y morder los labios queridos, ambos tenían claro que las palabras ya estaban fuera por completo y casi prohibidas como un código no escrito y con firma de miradas cómplices.  
Los cortos saltos de Tweek y el contoneo de caderas; las lenguas ansiosas siendo apañadas sólo por los pómulos encendidos y las caricias atrevidas.  
Ambos débiles y sordos al nuevo sonido formado tras la puerta de la habitación, se vieron reacios a continuar con el único cometido de amarse y complacerse en un movimiento egoísta al mundo circundante.  
No escucharon los golpes ni cuando ambos temblaban abrazados bajo las mantas azul marino. No, la piel de Tweek regalaba tan exquisita vista que Craig se dedicó a besar las manchas rojizas que dejó minutos atrás. El rubio se contorsionaba y reía.

—¡Gah! Craig, no… —tembló más y soltó una tenue risa producida por las cosquillas en las costillas—. ¡Me haces cosquillas!

La puerta se abrió y ninguno de los dos pudo levantarse para dar alguna excusa o fingir al menos que no estaban haciéndolo.  
Ruby mostró el dedo corazón a su hermano mayor y éste le regresó el gesto. Tal vez Craig amaba demasiado a su hermana y jamás lo decía abiertamente, pero eso no quería decir que no la insultaba de vez en cuando. Justo como Shelley con Stanley.

—Fuera de aquí, garrapata —murmuró el moreno.

Tweek por su parte temblaba y ya estaba bajo las mantas balbuceando un montón de tonterías trastornadas y gesticulando su típica expresión de pánico y vergüenza.

—Dame tu cámara —ignoró el comentario olímpicamente—. Necesito las fotos que tomaste a mi proyecto de ciencias la semana pasada.

—Si con eso te marchas —susurró señalando al escritorio.

La rubia tomó el bolso y salió de la habitación como si nada. No es secreto el romance de Tucker y Tweak, tampoco que hicieran de las suyas cuando Thomas y Laura salían de casa; además esa no era la primera vez que Ruby los descubría haciéndolo. Sin mencionar que los vecinos se quejaban con la señora Tucker cada vez que daban un espectáculo y ni siquiera se preocupaban por ocultarlo. Como ese día. Benditas cortinas.

Como fuera. Karen permanecía en la habitación de su amiga, encima de un cojín sobre la alfombra, quieta y con las mejillas rojas. Pues sí, había escuchado uno que otro jadeo, pero tampoco fue la primera vez. Ike, que estaba a su lado intentando distraerla, también estaba del todo acostumbrado. Sólo que Kyle solía ser mucho más gráfico con sus palabras y los sonidos que producía. Jodido Marsh.

Ruby se instaló en la computadora una vez entró a la alcoba y cerró. Puso música también, sabía que su hermano y cuñado habían terminado de coger; pero aún así no quería llevarse la sorpresa de otra ronda y mucho menos asustar a los invitados.

Como toda chica floja, descargó la carpeta completa de fotos a la memoria externa de Broflovski, y se la lanzó.

—Entonces Karen y yo terminaremos la maqueta y tú te encargas de elegir las fotografías y enviarlas. No se te olvide que también te toca escribir el reporte —ordenó Ruby. Porque ni siquiera lo preguntó.

Ike bufó aburrido y chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera harto de todo.

—Entonces yo me voy —se levantó tomando la mochila y guardando el drive en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

* * *

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo regresar a casa y podía culpar al feo clima del lugar. No podía decir que había estado en casa de los Tucker; porque para empezar a Sheila no le parecía que cualquiera de sus hijos permaneciera en casa de una familia tan problemática. Según ella.

Kyle ni siquiera había bajado a cenar excusándose con el cuento de los estudios para el examen de ingreso a la universidad. Por lo que a Ike le fue más fácil retirarse de la mesa, usando el mismo pretexto con la variante de ser tarea y no una próxima prueba académica.  
Masculló un par de insultos que iban para Ruby, al descubrir que ni siquiera se tomó la tarea de separar las fotografías del proyecto y ahora tenía de todo. Amistades de Craig, fotografías artísticas y sobre todo de animales. En su mayoría cuyos o perros callejeros. Ese tipo podía ser demasiado extraño en ocasiones.

Claro, como el canadiense era bastante curioso, continuó mirando una imagen tras otra. Lo que sí lo perturbó fue ver una de Tweek dormido y semidesnudo. ¡Carajo! No necesitaba de esas estupideces.  
Al bajar asqueado hasta el final de la carpeta, lo vio. Abrió la fotografía y colocó el zoom impresionado e incrédulo. Stanley Marsh y ¿Esa era su ex novia? ¿Testaburger?  
Se llevó una palma a los labios y dudó en qué hacer, pero corrió a la habitación de Kyle y este se veía bastante concentrado en su libro de leyes.

—Kyle —llamó en el umbral de la habitación.

—¡Moisés! Ike, casi me da un infarto —suspiró el pelirrojo aliviado quien se había hecho para atrás en su silla—. Ahora no, necesito terminar esto antes de las doce o no podré dormir suficiente.

—Kyle, yo creo que puedes darte dos minutos para ver esto.

El mayor suspiró y se retiró los anteojos de lectura. Con esa afirmativa, Ike se acercó con la computadora portátil y la colocó en el escritorio de su hermano. La abrió, pero no mostró la evidencia. Carraspeó y Kyle elevó una ceja previniendo que sería una ridiculez o que algo serio mantenía indeciso a su hermanito.

—¿Qué sucede, Ike? —Cuestionó Kyle ansioso.

—Primero que nada. Prométeme que no harás una escena y que a pesar de lo que te voy a enseñar vas a mantener la calma. Si te lo estoy mostrando es porque mereces saberlo y porque a pesar de que me gusta un montón joderte, esto no me parece para nada gracioso.

—¿De qué hablas? —Comenzaba a impacientarse—. Sólo muéstramelo, prometo no alterarme. No es como si actuara como un maniático.

Ike levantó una ceja, a sabiendas de que eso no era cierto. Terminó por suspirar y colocar la galería de imágenes y mostrando la fotografía.  
Se veía a Stanley de espaldas y a Wendy con los párpados cerrados y no había rastro de sus labios. Claramente se veía un beso. Kyle estaba que no se lo creía.

Primero llegó el asombro y después la duda, enseguida la ira. Ike tenía razón. Ya comenzaba a maquinar un montón de ideas maniáticas que iban desde armar una escena en casa de los Marsh y otra más interrogar a Stan hasta que éste confesara todo lo que veía. Sabía que Marsh aún quería a Testaburger, pero siempre le dejó claro que como amigos. A Kyle le iba y le venía como siempre. No creía en Wendy como una mala persona y tampoco una perra, como Cartman tanto aseguraba y Stan en ocasiones.  
Pero incluso esta vez dudaba demasiado.

Kyle cerró el computador.

—Sal de mi cuarto.

—Kyle ¿no vas a decir nada? —Asustado, Ike tocó el hombro de su hermano.

El gesto quedó en el aire pues el mayor le quitó la mano de encima y se valió de la misma para sacarlo de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con el pestillo. Se recargó en la madera y revolvió su cabello. No podía llorar, pero lo hacía en silencio con los dientes apretados. La rabia, la decepción y un montón de emociones más se juntaron para provocar un cúmulo doloroso en su pecho.

Tomó su móvil y no tardó ni diez segundos en marcar el número de Stanley, pero ni una respuesta. La jodida contestadora en su lugar. Algo que lo hizo perder aún más la paciencia. Para mala suerte de Stan y Wendy, se habían ganado de forma errónea y falsa la ira del judío. ¿Por qué no contestaría? Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que estaría con ella.

Aunque estaba equivocado por completo. Una fotografía decía más que mil palabras. Culpa del ángulo, la verdad estaba oculta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Kyle no dio explicaciones para salir tan temprano de casa y emprender el camino a la preparatoria a pie. Así pensaría bien el discurso que daría y las preguntas correctas. Sólo esperaba recibir respuestas ciertas y concretas. No necesitaba escuchar explicaciones, sólo la verdad cruda sin detalles. Lo digirió la noche anterior. Los estudios de ese día se fueron por el caño porque su cabeza estaba puesta en lo que sus ojos habían visto en el monitor. Nada más.

Se quedó en el casillero de su supuesto novio y lo esperó.

Stan llegó radiante hacia él después de algunos veinte minutos, con claras intenciones de abrazarlo, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó con su semblante serio y con un dejo de melancolía y cólera.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Stan. No comprendía esa actitud ofuscada, aunque no era la primera vez que Kyle la mostraba.

—¿Aún quieres a Wendy? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, antes de soltar la bomba.

Marsh se quedó perplejo por la pregunta y se aclaró la garganta comprendiendo. Tal vez Broflovski sólo tuvo una pesadilla inquisidora. Sucedía cada vez que estudiaba en exceso, o sea que era algo bastante común.

—Pero si tú ya sabes es muy distinto a…

—¡Responde sí o no! Cualquier tipo de cariño, sentimiento o visión. ¿Aún la quieres? —Continuó Kyle sin titubeos.

—Sí, pero como…

—¡¿Como amiga?! Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Marsh.

Las cosas ya iban muy mal. Kyle no lo llamaba por su apellido a menos que de verdad algo fuera mal. Cada vez que metía la pata más de la cuenta y conseguía enfadar en serio al judío; no pintaba bien, para ninguno.

Kyle comenzaba a ponerse rojo y apretar los puños a sus costados. No necesitaba preguntar más porque todo quedó sentado con esa simple frase. Pasó de llamarla perra a besarla y eso significaba para la coherencia de Kyle, que sólo fingía odiarla cuando en realidad tenía sentimientos contrarios al dicho. Siempre fue así. Desde que eran unos críos, decía lo mucho que detestaba a Wendy, pero siempre fue tras ella de todas formas.

Temblaba y no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas hasta que Stan intentó limpiarlas. Kyle golpeó la muñeca del chico retirándola de su rostro. Se limpió él mismo sin importar el montón de espectadores que se habían unido después de escuchar los potentes gritos de Kyle.

—Creí que la foto era falsa. Casi pensé que en verdad era un jodido fotomontaje, pero se veía tan real que no pude creerlo. Pero fui demasiado estúpido. ¡Ve a besar a Testaburger si quieres! —tiritó y su labio inferior también—. ¡Tú y yo ya terminamos, Stan!

Marsh se quedó estático siendo acusado por un montón de miradas que negaban con la cabeza.  
Stan no fue capaz de seguirlo, porque no sabía de lo que Kyle hablaba, pero tampoco mentía, sí hubo un beso. ¡Un puto beso en la mejilla y nada más! Algo inocente asentado como una tregua.

A fin de cuentas, las explicaciones se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.


	7. Extra: Kenneth x Marjorine

**N/A: Es un extra. Lo vi necesario para la trama y porque siempre los dejo esperando. Esto iba a incluirse en el capítulo que ya casi termino, pero decidí dejarlo como un extra. Buenas.~**

 **Gracias a Luis Carlos por el apoyo, yo debo leer tus historias y rara vez tengo tiempo, pero me estoy haciendo espacios.**

 **Ivy... ¡Dame mi Stolovan! xD lol**

* * *

 **Extra: Kenneth x Marjorine**

* * *

 _ **[ Kenny está en línea con Marjorine 09/10/2015 ]**_

 _Kenny:_

¿Qué tal tu día, linda?

Salí de clases y fue agotador. La pasé de fábula con una gran amigo y no creerás lo confundido que estoy. Necesito hablar con alguien. ¿Puedes darme cariño?

 _Kenny ha enviado un guiño._

 _Marjorine:_

Hola, Kenny.

Qué cosas dices, puedo enviarte un besito si eso quieres. ¿Por qué estás confundido?

 _Kenny:_

Creo que uno de mis amigos es gay. No me malinterpretes, yo no estoy en contra de sus gustos, pero siento que debería hacer algo por él y no tengo idea de qué.

Eres tan linda.

Siempre ayudo al que lo necesita porque así lo quiero y cuando no, sólo no lo hago. Siempre se me ocurre algo por muy estúpido que sea, pero ahora sí que estoy en blanco.

 _Marjorine:_

…

Ya veo.

 _Kenny:_

¿Es incómodo para ti, sweety?

 _Marjorine:_

¡No, no, para nada!

Es que tampoco se me ocurre algo… ¿Estás seguro de que tu amigo es gay?

¿Te lo dijo?

 _Kenny:_

No, en realidad encontré maquillaje y una peluca larga.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Ya sé que puede que sólo guste de vestirse de chica y todo eso mola, pero él siempre fue un poco sumiso y tiene una alcoba más femenina que la de Karen.

Le pregunté, pero dijo que no es gay. No lo sé, es demasiado contradictorio. Por eso estoy muy confundido y no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo.

Él me recuerda a ti. Sus padres son demasiado exagerados y cualquier paso en falso son capaces de encerrarlo de por vida en su habitación.

 _Marjorine:_

Kenny estás poniendo una etiqueta.

Tal vez no es gay.

¿Y si sólo es su disfraz para Halloween? No falta mucho y tal vez le da vergüenza admitir que pensó hacer de bruja o un hada.

Oh… Es muy difícil. ¿Por qué te recuerda a mí?

 _Kenny:_

Quizás…

Siento que son frágiles, pero más fuertes que yo. No tengo idea de cómo explicarlo.

 _Marjorine:_

¿Tú crees que soy fuerte?

 _Kenny:_

No lo creo.

Yo sé que lo eres. Tal vez estoy indagando demasiado, pero quiero averiguar que esconde. No puede ser algo tan malo y me gustaría apoyarlo. Sé que Kyle también lo haría y creo que la vida ya rió bastante sobre su cara y sin vergüenza.

 _Marjorine:_

Me… tengo que ir.

Buenas noches, Kenny.

Te quiero.

 _Kenny:_

¿Todo bien?

Claro. Buenas noches, preciosa.

Para después de cinco minutos. Butters ya estaba enjuagándose el rostro con agua helada, intentando mantener la calma. Tal vez Kenny no sospechaba que él era Marjorine en realidad, no todavía, pero sentía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo averiguara. Se volvería loco y no faltaba mucho para que la cordura huyera primero que el aliento sobre el espejo.

No pudo dormir. Se estaba haciendo una costumbre terrible y para terminar de arruinar las cosas, ya había sido reprendido por las ojeras que comenzaban a dibujarse. El examen de ingreso a la universidad. Apenas tenía tiempo para estudiar y se la pasaba con el móvil en la mano o la preocupación le impedía concentrarse.

Marjorine debía desaparecer antes de que fuera tarde. Tenía que enfrentar a Eric tarde o temprano y deshacer su plan como fuera.


	8. 6- Drama en el paraíso

**N/A: Anúncio también, que el próximo capítulo probablemente tarde un poco. Es porque tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y asuntos que atender. Espero que les haya gustado y estén preparados para lo que viene.  
Otra cosa: lamento si les causó problema que los capítulos sean largos, pero deben saber que no puedo cambiarlo y tampoco quiero. Usualmente escribo mucho más porque así es el prototipo de una novela. Entonces, lo lamento, era necesario porque prefiero darles un capítulo extenso y concreto, a uno corto y dejarlos insatisfechos. Eso es todo y que no puedo agregar lemon porque los personajes no puede. Es obvio. Stan y Kyle están peleados, Craig y Tweek no entran mucho en la trama y no puedo poner a Butters y Kenny teniendo sexo así nada más. Así que lo siento, de momento no habrá lemon. **

**Siento que me leen un poco ruda, pero es que soy fiel creyente de que la historia la haces para ti y porque te gusta y si comienzas a hacer lo que te piden, ya no será tu mano la que lleva las riendas. Se toman consejos, por supuesto que sí, pero hay cosas como esas con las que estoy satisfecha y no me gusta la idea de modificarlo. Gracias~ los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Drama en el paraíso

* * *

Nunca fue un experto en ingeniería y lo único que se le daba bien eran las matemáticas. Eric usaba su conocimiento para beneficio propio. Nada más, nada menos; pero había sido una completa odisea encontrar la conexión correcta de cada cable puesto que tenía el tiempo contado para permanecer en el gimnasio. Claro, si no deseaba ser descubierto al colocar una señal inalámbrica que iba hasta su computadora portátil. Una señal de apenas diez metros y no daba para más, fue lo mejor que logró conseguir y sólo esperaba que se pudiera cubrir lo suficiente con ella.

No hubo tiempo de guardar el cableado sobrante ni la herramienta, los alumnos del quinto y último periodo ya entraban haciendo barullo. A esa edad, a pocos les gustaba mostrar su mala condición física. Otros tan sólo eran unos vagos sin ganas de arrastrar las piernas como mínimo.

Tweek cabeceaba junto a Clyde quien guiñaba el ojo a Bárbara. Stanley permanecía al principio de la fila junto a Token que intentaba entender todo lo que le estaba contando. Marsh necesitaba urgentemente un concejo puesto que Kyle seguía reacio a ignorarlo y huir cada vez que intentaba dirigirle la palabra.

¿En serio? Ya habían pasado cuatro días y, Ike le azotaba la puerta en la cara después de gritarle que se largara. Porque incluso hasta su casa había ido a pedir una explicación y con el orgullo en un puño a disculparse. ¿Por qué razón? No importaba porque el pelirrojo siempre tenía sus motivos e indagar en ellos no era lo mejor hasta tenerlo bajo calma.

Stanley buscó con el rabillo del ojo a Broflovski, descubriendo que efectivamente éste también lo observaba, pero al percatarse del escrudiño ajeno, de inmediato apartó los esmeralda con un dejo de agresividad. El corazón de Kyle palpitaba a mil por hora y ni siquiera habían comenzado con el trote de calentamiento. Nada que decir puesto que sabía cuando Stan tenía real interés en alguien, no se detenía hasta verlo solucionado. Sin embargo, el moreno no le insistía estando al fin en una misma aula.

Seguramente ya se rendía por haberle rechazado tantas veces. ¿Pensar en perdonarlo? El judío era lo bastante orgulloso como para negarse a sus propios pensamientos. No, no podía ignorar que Stanley le había mentido y si se había intentado disculpar, él lo impidió. ¿Por qué? No quería verse débil. No quería que el ciclo de Wendy se repitiera con él y es lo que más lo lastimaba.

Lo primero que hizo Cartman al enterarse del rompimiento fue reír por supuesto y joderlo hasta mancillar sus propias creencias. Lo peor del caso es que Broflovski cayó en el juego del castaño cuando éste mencionó lo que Marsh probablemente haría, y sucedió. Stan hacía todo lo que Eric predecía. El castaño le aseguraba a Kyle que no había secreto al saber el patrón del azabache. Porque hacía exactamente lo que con Wendy. Por si fuera poco, Cartman le aseguraba al pelirrojo que él no era tan diferente a Testaburger. Ambos tenían una moral increíble, estudiaban como locos y eran bastante estrictos con los principios. El gusto por los discursos y la contemplación a la carrera de leyes.

Realmente Kyle no era demasiado distinto a la ex mejor novia de Stan. El recordarlo le hizo temblar de inmediato. Quedándose en su lugar justo en el momento que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros para pedir su atención.

—¡Kyle-Pu! Ya basta, pareces un muerto viviente. Si tanto te pesa la decisión que tomaste entonces mueve tu bonito trasero y habla con el pendejo de Stan. Sabes que él es muy lento para captar indirectas y que no vendrá solo si ya los has mandado de viaje tantas veces —murmuró Kenny cerca de su oído.

—No lo entiendes —contraatacó Kyle—. No es tan simple. No estoy seguro ya de qué es verdad y cuantas mentiras he tenido que escuchar hasta ahora. ¿Y si no me ama como tanto dice? ¡Coño! Yo no soy un puto juguete.

—No me estoy poniendo del lado de Stan, pero, puta madre… Sé ve que está sufriendo y si te sigues haciendo el amargado orgulloso, lo vas a perder en serio.

Kyle guardó silencio y desvió la mirada a su calzado deportivo, limpio y con rasguños. Bastante interesante en ese instante.

—Carpe diem —murmuró el rubio con un suspiro y despeinó a su amigo.

—Eso está demasiado usado, Kenny.

—Pero si no disfrutas ahora, después te quedarás atrás y te arrepentirás de no intentarlo —encogió de hombros para después flexionar sus piernas.

En el proceso se quejó ligeramente y por supuesto el pelirrojo lo notó. Lo usó como excusa para distraer el tema y porque ya llevaba bastante tiempo con esos quejidos.  
Kenny enfocó una sonrisa al notar la mirada dudosa de su judío amigo.  
Negó con la cabeza previniendo un cuestionario.

—Mi colchón está tan desgastado que no me deja bien la espalda —se excusó.

—Pues deberías juntar un poco de dinero para comprar uno nuevo en lugar de malgastar en cigarrillos y revistas pornográficas —rodó los ojos.

—¡Primero muerto! —rió contagiando a Kyle, pero al ver de nuevo a Marsh, el pelirrojo dejó de hacerlo.

Carajo. McCormick tenía muchísima razón, pero no podía ignorar ese jodido beso. Habían pasado unos días y no conseguía poner atención a los estudios. Estaba ahí, intentando con todo su esmero concentrarse, pero al final terminaba por desesperarse. Porque enseguida la visión de Wendy siendo tomada por brazos de Marsh le alcanzaba.

Por otro lado, el moreno ya emprendía la corta caminata hacia Broflovski, decidiendo que la mejor manera de enfrentarlo al fin era ahí. Fue detenido por el silbado del entrenador Larson quien se impuso frente a la fila mal formada de estudiantes. Stan regresó a su puesto con un semblante de pesadumbre.

El hombre maduro los observó con detenimiento absurdo haciendo temblar a más de uno, pero no a Marsh ni Broflovski quienes tenían que soportarlo en prácticas de americano y baloncesto. El profesor fue hasta la esquina del recinto justo frente a una cesta de rejilla con pesados balones rojos dentro. Le dio el tiempo suficiente a Cartman para incorporarse a la fila entre Marsh y Token. Ambos chicos lo miraron un segundo y después volvieron la vista a Tweek Tweak que había sido atacado con una bala de cañón, cortesía del señor Larson.

Tucker se puso en guardia, pero fue detenido por su amigo castaño.

—¿Quemados? —Preguntó Kevin Stoley.

—¡Hay no! Me acabo de hacer la manicura. Yo quedo fuera —anunció Rebecca y Eric la siguió vagamente con la mirada.

De hecho había descuidado por completo al bebé falso por estar metido en su venganza y eso pondría aún más rabiosa a la chica. El proyecto de ciencias estaba por llegar a su fin, y Cartman sólo se preocupó de vengarse, como es típico en él: anteponer su autoridad sobre los demás, antes que cumplir con sus obligaciones que seguramente darían mejor resultado.  
Pero en fin. La mayoría de los alumnos divagaban hastiados; negándose a cumplir con el programa de educación física.

Otro silbido y los muchachos cubrieron sus oídos. Hora de escoger a los capitanes y los equipos.

El entrenador apuntó a Marsh; de esperarse pues tenía un talento innato de líder. Tweek se pegaba a Craig en un intento de esconderse porque ser líder del otro equipo es demasiada presión para él. Kenny intentaba pasar desapercibido con una mano en la nuca y la vista en el techo. El señor Larson apuntó a Testaburger; Kyle se cruzó de brazos y bufó llamando la atención del entrenador.

—¿Algún problema, Broflovski? —agudizó acercándose al pelirrojo quien con la mirada fiera no retrocedió ni un solo centímetro.

—Muchos.

La clase entera miraron incrédulos, incluso Cartman había levantado la vista para ver el movimiento del entrenador. Un castigo o lo que fuera. En cambio, el hombre calvo levantó una ceja y sonrió con sorna empujando un balón al judío.

—Bien. Sustituirás a Testaburger, pero si tu equipo pierde… Mañana serán decientas vueltas al campo de americano.

—¡Pero entrenador! Kyle tiene diabetes —levantó la voz Butters.

—¿Quieres doscientas vueltas también, Stotch?

El chico bajó la cabeza y tras frotar sus nudillos, negó lentamente. Broflovski ya estaba junto a Marsh esperando a formar los equipos, en realidad le daba la vista perfecta de su espalda al moreno. Ese orgullo terminaría venciéndolo en su propio juego.  
Stanley también tenía su dignidad y enfadado cruzó los brazos sin ganas de arreglarlo esta vez. Kenny tenía toda la razón.

Kyle contaba con poco tiempo para discutir correctamente con Marsh, porque el reloj de la bomba había comenzado a andar.

El entrenador hizo al resto formarse en una línea recta para que los capitanes pudieran escoger a su equipo, pero el hombre había hecho sonar el silbato y agrupó a Craig, Token, Bebe, Lola, Nicole, Cartman, Kevin y Rebecca; Wendy, Butters, Kenny, Clyde, Jimmy, Esther, Heidi y Tweek.

—Kyle, tu equipo es con Testaburger, Stotch, McCormick, Donovan, Valmer, Kling, Collins y Tweak—anunció y el pelirrojo abrió los párpados sobre manera. Lo hizo con toda la jodida intención de hacerlo perder.

Tal vez Kyle era el primero en confiar en sus compañeros dando aliento motivacional; pero sabía perfectamente que la única que sabía usar la pelota en su equipo, era Wendy.  
Chasqueó la lengua irritado, pero se unió a sus compañeros de todas maneras. Kenneth le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Hagamos papilla a, Stan —murmuró dando brinquitos en su lugar—. Anda, quita esa cara larga o serás el primero a quien lance mi tiro súper sónico.

—No es broma, Kenny. No pienso correr doscientas vueltas.

Se encogió de hombros al mirar a Stan. Él tenía a todos los tipos fuertes; las únicas desventajas debían ser Cartman y Rebecca; pero aún así. Broflovski tenía a Wendy, un algodón de azúcar, un pervertido, un llorón, un chico con dificultades físicas, una amante de la moda, otra tía demasiado distraída como para poner atención a una práctica, y un paranoico. ¿Podría ser peor? Probablemente no.

No iba a perder. No lo permitiría con todo y el equipo que tenía. El señor Larson colocó los balones rojos en una perfecta hilera. Mientras tanto los capitanes se encargaban de acomodar a sus compañeros en lo que parecía una maniobra estratégica. Kyle lo hizo al azar. Posicionando a Kenny, Clyde y Wendy al frente junto a él; el resto cubría la parte trasera de su espacio.

Por el lado contrario: Craig, Token, Kevin y Stan tomaron postura al frente. Cuando sonó el silbato, solamente Kyle y Wendy habían conseguido balón, pues Stan, Token y Craig se adelantaron tomando ventaja. El primer balón voló por mano de Craig golpeando a Clyde quien chilló molesto y fue a sentarse. El segundo rebotó sobre el que sostenía Kyle, había lanzado Token. En ese momento McCormick tomó posesión del balón perdido y le dio a Cartman rápidamente. Wendy lanzó y le dio a Bebe que se quedó desprotegida al irse el gordo del grupo.

El partido continuó con las típicas altas y bajas. Salía uno, entraba otro más. Cuando parecía que un equipo iba a perder, se recuperaba de inmediato y le daba vuelta al asunto llevándose la ventaja de momento.

De un momento a otro, el equipo del pelirrojo contaba solamente con Kenneth y Wendy. Mientras que del otro lado habían quedado Tucker, Stevens y Stoley. Sí; el capitán Marsh no pudo contra el "ataque súper sónico" de su amigo pobre. Para sorpresa de Kyle, Kenny había resultado ser bastante bueno… O eso creyó hasta el momento en que Lola y Rebecca llamaron a McCormick y éste se distrajo mostrando una sonrisa jovial, ahí Bebe le dio sin piedad en la espalda. Culpa del chico por darse la vuelta y la oportunidad al oponente. Lo que hizo detener el juego unos momentos fue el chillido agudo del chico que yacía de cuclillas.

Se quejaba y apretaba los dientes con una rabia irracional. Dolía como los mil demonios y sentía el fuego extendiéndose por toda su espalda a un grado tan terrorífico, que el mismo ardor le impidió concentrarse para levantarse e ir al banquillo.

Butters fue el primero en correr a socorrerlo, seguido de Kyle quien pidió tiempo. Kenny se levantó con la ayuda de Stotch, éste ya se encargaba de sostener el peso en su espalda.

—¡Hamburguesas! Vamos a la enfermería —pidió desesperado el chiquillo.

—Por Moisés, Kenny. Digas lo que digas no te creo lo del colchón. ¿Estás bien?

McCormick mostró una sonrisa y contorsionó el resto de su cara en una mueca que claramente indicaba cuanto contenía un par de gritos y quizá hasta algo de llanto. Kyle se había separado del grupo para ayudar a Butters con Kenny, pero el entrenador indicó que sólo uno podía ayudarle.

Leopold pidió ese turno. Puesto que no serviría que en dado caso, regresara a la cancha como reemplazo.  
Cuando ambos rubios salieron del gimnasio, Marsh estuvo a punto de levantarse y seguirlos también. No quitaba el hecho de que también estuviera preocupado por su amigo; sin embargo, Wendy lanzó el balón que habían soltado; Kevin lanzó el suyo a Bebe quien lo atrapó y así el moreno logró atrapar el que Wendy había aventado en su dirección; por tanto, Wendy salió y Stan se reintegró al equipo.

Kyle estaba sólo y en graves aprietos, pero frío, lanzó el balón golpeando a Craig. Bebe lanzó el suyo y el pelirrojo lo esquivó para después recogerlo y lanzarlo de vuelta casi de inmediato, le pegó al friki y éste salió.

Dos contra uno. Aún en desventaja, maldita sea. Marsh lanzó una bola floja y el judío pudo notarlo, que ese lanzamiento fue apenas un mínimo esfuerzo por parte de Stan. No quería pegarle ¿eh? ¿Qué creía? Que ganaría puntos por dejarlo vencer en un estúpido juego de quemados. Eso pensaba Kyle para la mala suerte de Stanley.

La pelota dio a Bebe. Kyle ya estaba en su punto de fiera.  
El resto del alumnado se quedó pasmado. Kyle contra Stan… Aquello tenía que ser el complot de una un Dios amante del drama cliché. ¿No?

Por si fuera poco: el balón estaba en manos del azabache, algo que imposibilitaba a Kyle. Con la presión de todos gritando, Stanley no supo realmente cual debía de ser la respuesta correcta. Darle a Kyle y ponerlo más colérico que antes, o perder y ganarse el apodo de cobarde por el resto del año. La segunda parecía mucho mejor que la primera.

—¡Lanza de una maldita vez! Ya golpeaste mi orgullo antes y no te importó, ¿por qué debe ser diferente ahora?

Marsh frunció el entrecejo. ¿Que golpeó su orgullo? ¡Pero si Kyle había deshecho el suyo! No podía hacerse el mártir cuando ni siquiera le dejó dar su opinión o versión. Ni de coña le dejaría mostrarlo como el malo. Por supuesto que Stan lo amaba, pero hay una línea delgada donde la comunicación y el respeto convergen y Broflovski la rompió.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡No me dejaste hablar en primer lugar! ¡Decidiste tomar tus creencias histéricas antes de escucharme! ¿Quién le rompió el orgullo a quién? ¡Pendejo!

Dicho aquello, lanzó la pelota y esta sí que le pegó en el rostro actuando mejor que una bofetada. El judío cayó al piso de sentón. Cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya todos lo miraban asombrados incluyendo a quien yacía sobre el piso.

Kyle se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a Marsh alejarse enfurecido. Cuando buscó a la morena con la mirada, creyó que ésta lo seguiría para consolarlo, pero en cambio se acercaba a él y le extendía una mano. Derrotado la aceptó e hizo lo que debió desde un principio con toda la calma del mundo. Ya no quedaba otra forma.

—Wendy… Tú y Stan, ¿regresaron? —preguntó sin mirar realmente a Testaburger.

—¿Eh? —Desconcertada comenzó a negar lentamente—. Oh no, no, para nada. Lo mío con Stan terminó hace mucho.

—Entonces ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? —Hizo el esfuerzo por tragar saliva.

—Claro… ¿Es por eso que ustedes dos terminaron? —Preguntó esta vez la morena.

Kyle avergonzado ladeó la cabeza y asintió un par de veces. Conocía a Wendy de toda la vida y si ambos compartían algo era el don de la honestidad. Wendy no mentiría así. ¿Entonces por qué no pudo hablar con Stan de momento? Quizá la ira lo gobernó en cuanto Cartman le persuadió de un hecho que posiblemente era falso.

—Yo… Los vi a ustedes dos besándose y… —tragó en seco—. Bueno, no fue directamente. Lo que quiero decir es…

—¡Oh Dios! Nosotros no nos besamos. ¿Cómo es que nos viste hacer algo que no pasó? —Contradijo Wendy, quien estaba sumamente sorprendida.

Odiaba ser la causa de una separación; además que días atrás le dijo a Stanley que fuera con cuidado con el pelirrojo, para no lastimarlo y parce que esos dos hacían las cosas al revés. Entonces cayó en cuenta: ese día besó la mejilla del moreno tras aceptar su disculpa.

—En realidad, hubo algo como un beso, pero no fue algo malo en realidad. Stan me pidió disculpas y yo las acepté. Hicimos algo así como una tregua de paz y yo me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla. Desde pequeña lo hago y las costumbres difícilmente mueren —explicó de la forma más relajada que le fue posible.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban solos en el gimnasio. Kyle no sabía cómo tomar lo que Wendy acababa de confesar. Sí se habían besado, pero no de la manera que él había creído. Estaba posicionado como el mayor pendejo de la tierra. Stan estaba en todo su derecho de haberse molestado. Aún sabiéndose inocente lo buscó por todas partes para intentar arreglar las cosas y en su osadía solamente lo ignoró.  
Usualmente era Kyle quien se molestaba y al cabo de unas horas o tal vez algún par de días, todo volvía a la normalidad, pero estaba vez estaba en una situación más compleja.

* * *

Butters permanecía preocupado y en total silencio. Al fin consiguió averiguar el por qué de las tantas muecas que le había visto hacer al inmortal. Se resistió al principio, pero Stotch no dio tregua y así pudo saber la verdadera razón de McCormick.  
Tenía una herida tan grande que el estómago se le contrajo tan sólo verla. Lo peor de todo es que se estaba infectando. ¡No había momento para ser orgulloso! Y que si Kenneth no quería preocupar a sus amigos sólo obtuvo el efecto contrario.

—Vamos… No me veo tan mal. ¿O sí? —McCormick intentaba aminorar el ambiente pesado que de pronto se había formado.

Butters tomó una fotografía con su móvil y la mostró haciendo que Kenny contorsionara sus labios de una forma totalmente absurda. Se veía terrible, nadie podía negarlo.

—Promete que no le dirás a nadie —rogó Kenneth.

Stotch se mordió el labio. ¿Más secretos? ¿Más mentiras? Ah, pero se lo debía después de todo aunque el chico no lo supiera.

—Sólo si me dejas revisarte todos los días y cambias tus vendajes.

—¿Qué vendajes? —Se hizo el desentendido cuando Butters le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar de estos y alcohol. La enfermera estaba tardando demasiado.

Butters mostró el material clínico, pero lo dejó en una pequeña repisa metálica a la espera de la experta. No se atrevía a tocar las heridas y causarle un mayor daño a Kenny.

—Kenny… ¿Qué sucedió? —Indagó con miedo, pero es que estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

El muchacho herido entonces supo que no podía seguir ocultando sus penas. Al menos a Butters ya no, pero mientras sus amigos más cercanos se mantuvieran alejados, estaría mejor. Al menos de conciencia y decir la verdad debía ser un poco liberador.

—Peleé con Stuart —dijo sin más.

—¿Stuart? —Stotch no conocía de nombres.

—Mi padre —suspiró resignado e intentó incorporarse al menos un poco, consiguiendo solamente quejarse ante el esfuerzo—. Estaba ebrio y yo no iba a permitir que le pusiera a mi hermana o mi madre un dedo encima. Acabó en ésto —señaló su espalda con el pulgar derecho.

—Oh… Lo siento mucho, Kenny —pronunció con la voz apagada. Siempre creyó que sus padres eran un poco crueles de vez en cuando, pero no tenía voz ni voto si se incluía al señor McCormick.

Kenny negó con una sonrisa. Nunca se tuvo lástima y tampoco le gustaba recibirla, por ello se mantenía callado la mayor parte del tiempo, o al menos en asuntos que concernían directamente con problemas personales.  
La enfermera entró y Stotch se hizo hacia atrás. Ya no podía preguntar más. Ahora estaba más decidido con el asunto de Marjorine. No le haría más daño. Cortaría de raíz con el asunto.

—Yo, debo irme o mis padres me castigarán. ¿Crees poder solo? Porque si no, puedo quedarme, no importa si mamá se enfada.

Una risita escondida entre dientes resonó. El chico inmortal volvió a negar, como si Leopold hubiera dicho algo sumamente tierno y así fue en realidad.  
Le hizo una señal con la mano, para indicar que podía él solo a partir de ahí. No era mucho problema pues el dolor del momento ya había pasado y sólo necesitaba de algunos minutos para recuperar la compostura.

Butters salió prometiendo estar al pendiente de sus heridas.

El alcohol bailó sobre las tajadas haciendo su trabajo. Desgastante y doloroso, pero muy necesario. Le había reprendido la enfermera con todo el cariño que había podido. Le puso un vendaje cuando estuvo limpio. Bastante agua oxigenada y gasas. Le ofreció ayuda al igual que Butters, pero McCormick insistía en que todo estaba en orden.

Miró el reloj de pared cuando la enfermera volvió a salir del recinto. No era muy tarde, pero la escuela había terminado al fin. Se quedó un momento en silencio sintiendo el frío en la espalda y acostumbrándose a la nueva presión en esta.  
Estaba habituado al maltrato así como a sobrellevarlo. No era de mucha importancia hasta que éste se convertía en amenaza sugerente hacia su hermana menor.

Se levantó y vistió después de un rato y sólo fue a coger su mochila a los vestidores, donde la había dejado. El equipo femenil de voleibol estaba practicando, pero para esas alturas ya no podía poner un ojo sobre éstas y tampoco las animadoras que casualmente reían fuera de los vestidores en sus reveladores trajes.

No tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa y sabía de alguien que necesitaba una reprimenda verbal; además podía ser alimentado en el acto.  
Llegó campante a la vivienda de los Broflovski, como si su herida ya no fuera un tema de mayor relevancia.  
Nadie contestó ni abrió la puerta. Silbó y volvió a tocar el timbre y ésta vez la puerta se abrió de inmediato mostrando a un pelirrojo como nunca lo había visto antes. Estaba deprimido y traía el pijama puesto a pesar de estar en plena tarde. No estaba ni cerca del ocaso y aún así parecía que se acababa de levantar de una larga siesta. También notó el rojo en su mejilla izquierda.

Silbó estaba vez apreciando la descarada imagen que le mostraba el judío. Se veía terrible y Kenny rió por ello. Es que casi nunca se puede ver a Kyle de esa manera.

—Te ves de espanto —continuó riendo y Kyle le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero de inmediato la abrió y tomándolo de la muñeca lo metió en su casa. Casi olvida que McCormick tenía qué contarle cómo seguía y qué sucedió en la enfermería.

Pero al cabo de un minuto de silencio, tan solo se quedaron en el sofá, quietos e iluminados solamente por la luz de la televisión. Porque Broflovski había decidido que es una muy buena idea mantener las cortinas puestas.

—Tenías razón —confesó Broflovski.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Kyle-Pu.

—Sí, pero tú no me has dicho qué sucedió en el juego. Kenny, no puedes mentirme ya —advirtió.

El sonido de la TV y una cancioncilla hizo a Kyle regresar la vista al programa, olvidando por completo el interrogatorio que tenía preparado para McCormick.  
Kenny también prestó atención al show.  
 _Catfish: the tv show_. Un programa en el que las personas piden ayuda a un par de amigos: Nev y Max.  
¿En qué consistía? Bien, se envía un correo a la producción del programa con tu historia, pidiendo ayuda para develar la verdad y tus sospechas.  
En sí, un programa que investiga cuán real es tu relación en línea y si la persona con la que has estado conversando por un buen tiempo, es real.

Kenneth no estaba especialmente fascinado con el programa, de hecho le parecía aburrido hasta cierto momento. Por el contrario, Kyle estaba atrapado y juraba que todas las relaciones terminaban igual, con peleas y mentiras o las sospechas venían acabando con lo que una vez fue maravilloso.  
Seguía muy angustiado por el asunto de Stanley y que como cada programa, todo terminara mal con él. Se hundía en desesperación con cada capítulo de la maratón.

—Tío, cambia de canal —rogó McCormick que estaba de cabeza en el sofá y con las piernas sobre el respaldo. Ya había pasado un buen rato y en serio no le veía el sentido a dicho programa.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es genial! Apuesto a que no sientes ni un poco de empatía con los pobres que son engañados en línea. Mira que creer que una chica preciosa te hará caso y más si es cantante profesional o modelo. Es demasiado falso, pero ¡ah! Es genial porque son experiencias verídicas.

—Por favor, todo eso es mentira. Es como cualquier otro _reality show_ que miente para ganar público como tú, que todo cree real. ¿Miss Estados Unidos juvenil? ¡Por favor, Kyle! Se supone que tú eres el listo. Si alguien va a mentir no inventaría algo tan falso como eso.

—No lo sabes. ¿Qué hay de ti y esa tal Marjorine? ¿Eh? Modelo, hermosa, rubia y de ojos azules. Creí que el adivino de estafas eras tú.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo de sus palomitas, ya que Kenny le había arrebatado el helado de vainilla.

—Marjo es real.

—Sí claro, hombre —se detuvo y señaló a la pantalla. La impostora había sido descubierta.

Por una vez en todo ese lío, Kenny se dedicó a observar el desenlace de la historia y efectivamente, el chico había sido embaucado por la joven llamada Alisson como una pequeña venganza, y es que alguna vez fue su amiga. Jesucristo, aquello era tan retorcido que ambos amigos doblegaron los labios en desagrado.  
A la chica ni siquiera le importaba lo que había hecho y confesó que no era el único a quien le había estado mintiendo. Con engaño y todo, la mujer no era fea, de hecho y por ello Nev y Max no terminaban de comprender por qué hacía tales tretas. Según Alisson, lo hacía porque le gustaba coquetear, pero era tan extraño todo y aún así el chico a quien ayudaban estaba devastado. No decía una sola palabra al respecto, pero lo representaba con un gesto descontento.

Kyle apagó el televisor cuando Kenny se enderezó y se puso de pie. Se le notaba la duda en el gesto, pero negó tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

—Yo debo irme, aún debo llegar a casa y ayudar a Karen con un proyecto de ciencias.

—Claro… Hey, Kenny. Ten cuidado —sugirió lanzándole una bolsa de frituras.

La puerta principal se cerró dejando ver de último al rubio. Kyle se mordió el labio y tomó su móvil yendo directo a la galería de imágenes de Whatsapp. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la fotografía de la rubia. Una que Kenny le había mandado tiempo atrás, para presumir a la bella chica con la que tenía contacto.

Fue a su habitación y conectó el cable del teléfono a la computadora portátil. Descargó la fotografía e hizo justo lo que Max cada vez que tenía fotografías del sospechoso. Hizo una búsqueda rápida adjuntando la fotografía en el buscador inteligente y tuvo una coincidencia que iba a un perfil de Facebook. Nada más en la red.  
"Marjorine Miller" se postró en su pantalla y el pelirrojo divagó un poco. Hasta ahora todo iba perfectamente, pero algo en su muro le hizo impedir guardar la calma.

Fue hasta la publicación más vieja que el perfil tenía y no era más de dos meses atrás. A decir verdad, notó que el perfil fue recientemente creado. Algo sumamente raro si se trata de una modelo. ¿No debería tener una página publicitaria o algo parecido?  
En fin, no había mucho de donde investigar puesto que sólo tenía ese nombre y fotografía. Tenía pocas imágenes. Apenas cinco y todos sus amigos residían en Colorado.

Chasqueó la lengua y fue a su e-mail. Buscó también la página de Mtv con referencia directa al programa. Cuando encontró el correo, lo pegó en la dirección de destinatario y comenzó a redactar.

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Mi amigo está en problemas. ¡Ayuda!_

" _Hola, Nev. Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski y soy de un pequeño pueblo en Colorado; South Park. Tengo un amigo llamado Kenny McCormick y puede estar siendo engañado por una bella jovencita en línea. Es demasiado terco para admitir que algo anda mal, pero estoy seguro de que algo oculta "su chica". Investigué un poco y realmente no encontré mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para sospechar que todo esto no es verdad. Por favor, ayúdenme a develar este extraño caso."_

Pulsó enviar y miró al techo. Kenny lo mataría por hacer todo aquello a sus espaldas, pero si algo molestaba a Kyle es que engañaran a alguien querido para él y es mejor temprano que tarde antes de que las cosas vayan más lejos; además, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que un programa de televisión escogiera su correo de entre tantos que reciben? En fin.


	9. 7 - La manzana podrida

**Sé que tardé un montón. Entiendan que trabajo y estudio. Literalmente solo llego a mi casa a dormir y tampoco he podido leer reviews. Este capítulo lo escribí completamente en mi celular y fue un trabajo enorme debo decir. Al final este es el resultado. Agarren sus pañuelos. El siguiente capítulo será largo y tenso.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: La manzana podrida**

 **.**

* * *

Pasadas las seis de la tarde y Eric aún no aparecía. Leo llevaba por lo menos tres horas sentado en el pavimento entre su vivienda y la del castaño. Miraba cada tanto de este a oeste, esperando encontrarse con su supuesto amigo. Liane Cartman tampoco había corrido para atender la puerta por más que tocó el timbre y dio golpes débiles a la madera. Si habían salido o no, lo tenía sin cuidado porque la determinación se había adueñado de él y no planeaba retirarse de su sitio hasta haber acabado con aquel terrorífico plan.  
Marjorine debía morir ese día y para siempre para no volver a ver la luz del día. Las fotos seguirían ahí, claro está, pero sería mucho mejor recibir tres meses de castigo a perder un amigo tan valioso como McCormick.

Agachó la cabeza y la colocó entre sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas con gran pesadumbre. Leopold era un mal chico. No debió hacer todo aquello en primer lugar y se culpaba por seguir creyendo en la palabra de alguien como Eric. No podía evitar derramar su confianza a diestra y siniestra sin pedir algo a cambio. Aprendió algo de la experiencia: su inocencia y estupidez, quizá, no tenían límites.  
Su le teléfono móvil ahora no dejaba de timbrar. Mensaje tras mensaje comenzaba a abrumarlo, pero se negaba a terciar una sonrisa y fingir que estaba bien recibir el cariño de Kenny a costa de una mentira. El timbre otra vez. Una canción que había escogido específicamente para McCormick. Se asustó y se obligó a ver la pantalla táctil. Una llamada entrante de Kenneth. ¿Qué debía hacer? Asustado como estaba, lo único que atinó a hacer fue colgar de inmediato y apretar el aparato contra su pecho como si eso pudiera evitar una segunda llamada que como sospechó, no tardó en llegar.

Lo más lógico que se le ocurrió hacer fue apagar el teléfono. Se fijó no volver a caer en la tentación de responder a uno de esos mensajes mientras el inmortal siguiera creyendo que era una chica de Kansas llamada Marjorine. Tenía que estar agradecido de que el chico aún no atara cabos al respecto; pero por lo visto, ese pequeño acto de la infancia quedó tan atascado en la línea del olvido, que sólo Eric y él lo recordaban. Claro, Cartman jamás olvida.

Miró su móvil cuando al cabo de unos minutos dejó de sonar. Seis llamadas perdidas y un mensaje en el buzón de voz que temió abrir. Kenny jamás había llamado por lo tanto era sumamente normal asustarse. Eric no lo preparó psicológicamente para ese pánico; el que desencadenaría una serie de mentiras que cada vez crecían más.

Leopold se propuso hablar con el castaño seriamente del asunto. Le diría lo poco que le importaba que sus padres se enteraran de un nuevo y raro fetiche inexistente. Ser castigado para esas alturas era lo de menos. Y también le pediría que cerrara la cuenta de Facebook. Que no le tenía miedo ni lo podía volver a amenazar con contarle todo a Linda y Steven.

Fin del juego, Eric Cartman.

Y parecía que sus plegarias finalmente eran escuchadas porque la cabellera avellana por fin se mostraba frente a la puesta de sol. Eric lucía atareado, molesto y firme; algo que no le importó mucho al rubio. Leopold se levantó del pavimento con ambas manos hechas puños a la altura de sus hombros. En lugar de otorgar ese matiz amenazante, daba la impresión de querer crear una barrera entre él y su vecino. Sus labios temblaban y en cuanto Cartman se acercó a él con una sonrisa petulante, las ideas y el discurso preparado se borraron por completo de su mente.

—Dame tu teléfono —pidió como si nada y debido a la costumbre. En realidad ya no había de qué asegurarse porque todo estaba preparado para una semana más tarde.

Leopold se negó apretando el aparato entre ambas manos. Ya no le importaba que viera las vergonzosas y profundas conversaciones que mantenía con el inmortal. Le importaba que dejara esa estúpida idea suya y se mantuviera alejado de McCormick, aún si eso significaba ya no poder tener noches de pláticas emocionales o vánales que igualmente eran muy divertidas.

—No quiero. Ya no quiero seguir con esto, Eric —tomó fuerza e impulso de esa negativa—. No voy a seguir engañando a Kenny, ni fingiré ser Marjorine. Ve-Vete a la mierda.

Oh sí. Leopold Stotch se reveló como mejor supo aunque no fuese un intento demasiado bueno. Peor es nada.  
Lo impresionante es que Cartman no se inmutó ni siquiera para alterarse un poco. Pues no es la primera vez que Butters se negaba a seguir sus planes y siempre bastaba con persuadirlo o buscar una forma más efectiva de amenazarlo. Una de la que no pudiera escapar y con la cual conseguir asustarlo a mayor escala dificultando la idea de revelarse otra vez.

—Butters, Butters… Mi querido Butters. Eso no es posible y deja que te explique —pasó uno de sus regordetes brazos por sobre los hombros ajenos para después continuar—. Aún tengo las fotografías y puedo ahora mismo ir con tu padre y mostrárselas. Yo sé que tú no quieres ser enviado a la escuela militar, ¿verdad? —tomó el camino más obvio primero.

—No me importa si se lo dices a mis papis —trató de sonar convincente; pero ese diminutivo hacía que cualquiera dudara de su palabra—. No voy a seguir con esto y tú tampoco. ¡No es correcto, Eric! —aclarando su punto y después de escucharse, notó que sus palabras sonaban más a súplica que a petición.

Eric enarcó una ceja y dejó de sonreír. Para empezar, nadie… repito: nadie arruina los planes de Theodore; mucho menos un chiquillo sin voz o voto como Butters. Lo soltó y suspiró pensando sin demostrar que hasta cierto punto se colocó nervioso. Su furia errática sólo llegaba cuando no se le ocurría algo para hacer el respecto. Este no era el caso.

No. Eric tenía una mejor solución que seguramente el blondo no se esperaba ni un poco. Porque su trabajo no se quedaba en instalar grandes cantidades de cableado para el estelar en el baile de Halloween; tampoco en demostrar un papel perfecto dentro del comité con el fin de evitar ser descubierto, y mucho menos en moderar la manera en que Butters se desempeñaba como Marjorine. Stotch fue tan ingenuo como siempre y estaba más equivocado en subestimar los fines y medios de Cartman.

Los había estado observando de cerca y tampoco pasó desapercibido aquel día en el gimnasio. De hecho, esa situación lo dejó con un ácido sabor de boca, produciendo como respuesta varias arcadas y el jugo gástrico calando en su garganta.  
Leopold estaba enamorado de Kenny, y para ser confirmado, no tuvo que ver demasiado en sus conversaciones o la manera en que el rubio miraba al pobre cada vez que éste estaba distraído. Que ocultaba inútilmente algunas conversaciones para evadir ser descubierto.

Lo tenía bajo su merced y si sus padres ya no servían como amenaza, había algo que sí.  
Repasando la situación, el castaño pudo intuir que la razón de negarse a continuar con aquella broma eran los sentimientos para con Kenny.

—No me dejas alternativa, Butters —lo empujó con el dedo pulgar puesto sobre el pecho ajeno—. No se lo diré a tus papás.

El menor, confundido, abrió los labios y expresó una mueca que demostraba agitación. Tal vez un poco de alivio. Eric había entendido y razonado. Eso creía con ingenuidad desmedida. Como siempre estaba subestimando y equivocando las ideas del castaño.

—Graci… —fue interrumpido.

—Se lo diré a Kenny —terminó caminando los pocos cuatro metros que faltaban para llegar a la puerta de su casa. Como si nada y sin remordimiento.

El pánico se desencadeno en el pequeño cuerpo de Stotch, porque jamás se debía retar a Eric y estaba por hacerlo. Frustrado y por mucho aterrado con la idea. ¡Era justo lo que deseaba evitar y parecía que a Cartman no se le había escapado ni ese mísero detalle! De cierta forma eso le daba un sabor espeluznante.

Comenzó a temblar en su lugar y no lo notó hasta escuchar su balbuceo suplicante. No. Todo menos eso. Kenny no podía saber que era Marjorine. ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría! Además, Leopold tenía un corazón tan grande que no podía echar la culpa de todo a Eric. Porque él aceptó en primer lugar y no se detuvo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

¡No se lo perdonaría! ¡No podía saberlo! ¡Kenneth no debía enterarse por ningún medio ahora que todo estaba echado sobre la mesa!

—¡No! Tú n-no lo harías—gritó tiritando.

Los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa cínica de Eric, le afirmaban a Stotch que lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Me estás retando?

* * *

 _ **[29/10/2015 – A dos días para Halloween]**_

Dos días enteros. ¡Cuarenta y ocho horas completas sin señal de la rubia! No notó siquiera cuando la profesora lo llamó estando frente suyo. Esta vez Butters no estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Al parecer había sufrido una reacción alérgica a las almendras y se encontraba en cama recuperándose.  
Ambas situaciones lo dejaban con el pecho presionando y un terrible sabor de boca.

No fue llevado a detención por su falta de atención, una reprimenda bastó y al salir ya no tenía al rubio de excusa para huir de Rebecca. Tampoco es que por ello quisiera irse de ahí con Leopold. Tal vez en los últimos años no fueron demasiado cercanos, pero durante ese mes todo iba mucho mejor de lo que debería. Hablaba más con Stotch fuera de clases que con el resto de sus amigos.

Además; las cosas no iban precisamente bien con Kyle y ni qué decir de Stan. Cartman se la pasaba con el comité preparando el baile para el fin de semana.

Como intuyó, la pelirroja se acercó cuando estaba por salir del aula aunque estaba vez Kenny fue más crudo en lugar de ser el adorable chico coqueto de siempre. Tenía demasiado encima como para soportar a Rebecca. No lo malinterpreten, pues es una chica bastante bonita y bien proporcionada, pero tenía mejores cosas de qué preocuparse. Como Butters, Kyle y Marjorine. Stan se resistía a ser ayudado. Se había vuelto a reunir con los góticos y ahí el rubio ya no se podía meter.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y una negativa a la invitación del baile próximo. Incluso sugirió que invitara a Eric, a lo cual la muchacha se reusó. Poco le importaba. Volvió a marcar el número de Marjorine, pero contestó un sujeto y colgó de inmediato.  
Seguramente su padre o algo por el estilo; pero no dejó de pensar al salir de la escuela que esa voz se le hacía terriblemente conocida.

Se encogió de hombros y fue directo a casa de los Stotch. Lo menos que podía hacer por Butters era visitarlo y hacerlo reír un rato. Pondría de excusa el llevar la tarea de matemáticas para que no perdiera mucho.  
Detuvo su paso frente a la puerta de la residencia. ¿Desde cuándo buscaba una excusa para visitar a un amigo?

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre de los Stotch, una llamada de Stanley entró en su móvil. McCormick con una gran mueca dibujada, contestó.  
Quería a sus amigos por supuesto y estaba dispuesto a tender una mano siempre que lo necesitaran, pero justo ahora tenía demasiados problemas encima y situaciones que arreglar.

—Hey, Marshmallow.

—"Kenny, necesito de tu ayuda" —aguardó un momento antes de continuar—. "Por más vueltas que le doy a esto, no dejo de pensar en que debería buscar a Kyle e intentar solucionar las cosas. No es la primera vez que discutimos y yo..." —se le quebró la voz.

Las personas se rompen cuando su mundo es eclipsado por lo desconocido y he ahí el temor arribando.

—Escucha, Stan. Iré a tu casa y por el amor al cielo y a Kyle, no se te ocurra beber. Cuando llegue quiero verte sobrio. ¿Entendido?  
Cuando la "mamá" de los patitos —el pelirrojo— no estaba para calmar todo, el sustituto era Kenneth. ¿Cuándo lo decidieron? Quién sabe, pues era seguro que Stan se colocaba en el sitio de padre dentro del cuarteto.  
Y por el gran silencio del otro lado de la línea, Kenny supuso que el moreno asentía.

—Voy para allá —miró de soslayo a la vivienda y giró sobre sus pies de regreso.

Una cámara sencilla apuntó a un joven que tenía sobre las piernas una computadora portátil, quien leía atento. La cámara pronto enfocó a otro sujeto con cabellera cana y un semblante un poco más divertido que el primero.  
Max, hacía gestos de duda y Nev se reía de estos entre dientes, como si tratara de dejar el ambiente serio del programa, cosa que era difícilmente posible.

—Pesqué uno —dijo al fin el azabache y la toma se acercó a la computadora pocos segundos más tarde—. Hola, Nev. Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski y soy de un pequeño pueblo en Colorado; South Park. Tengo un amigo llamado Kenny McCormick y puede estar siendo engañado por una bella jovencita en línea.

—Entonces Kyle pide ayuda para su amigo Kenny. Tenemos uno difícil —interrumpió Max.

—Kyle debe ser un muy buen amigo —intervino Nev con una sonrisa pequeña para después continuar con la lectura del correo—: Es demasiado terco para admitir que algo anda mal, pero estoy seguro de que algo oculta su chica —se detuvo para hacer unas comillas con los dedos, haciendo énfasis a la carta—. Investigué un poco y realmente no encontré mucho, pero si suficiente para sospechar que todo esto no es verdad. Por favor ayúdenme a develar este extraño caso.

—Qué intenso —suspiró Max.

—No menciona mucho de la chica, ni siquiera su nombre. —La cámara se enfocó en ambos amigos mientras se veían y se decidían.

Nev, al notar que no había una cuenta o teléfono adjunto al mensaje, respondió a la cuenta de correo.

"Hola, Kyle. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Este es mi número telefónico, esperamos tu llamada"  
Colocó la serie de dígitos y envió el correo.

La cámara se apagó de momento y mientras tanto, el pelirrojo de Colorado repasaba la constitución de los Estados Unidos Americanos, además de un bonito ejemplar de sociología, que Stanley le había obsequiado un par de meses atrás.  
El examen a la universidad se avecinaba y como todo adolescente en crisis, tenía encima proyectos finales, decenas de libros que estudiar y compromisos personales además de problemas amorosos. Sin mencionar también, el motivo del mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, que abrió en cuanto leyó el destinatario.

Una respuesta del programa. Contuvo la respiración para después desplegar el correo electrónico.  
Tomó un trago de agua y se levantó de la silla giratoria. ¿Debería llamar u optar por mantenerse al margen por una vez? Es que tenía que hacer algún bien para dejar de sentir tanta culpa para con Stanley.

Miró de soslayo al escritorio donde reposaba su móvil. Tenía la batería completa y esta vez ningún mensaje del moreno por leer.  
Kenny lo mataría, seguro que lo hacía.  
Marcó el número y con decisión se sentó en la orilla del colchón. Con cada timbre se colocaba un poco más nervioso. Negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y suspiró largamente. El rubio debía desengañarse o en dado caso de que Kyle estuviera equivocado, le otorgaría una bien merecida disculpa.  
Lo malo es que a través de los años, Broflovski consiguió un mecanismo de defensa a las tretas debido a Eric Cartman. Su gordo amigo lo obligó a ser así de desconfiado al mundo.  
Aún más a él.

Contestaron el teléfono y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo que, debido al frenético estado, colgó a una velocidad impresionante. Se llevó las manos al rostro y contuvo la respiración para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire y exhalar para calmarse. Un gran movimiento que también Marsh le había mostrado ejecutar para sus momentos irracionales de ira y/o agitación.

Marcó. Esta vez aguardó a escuchar la voz antes de siquiera pensar en colgar la llamada. Una voz jovial y un poco grave contestó del otro lado. De nuevo, el aire comenzó a faltarle a Broflovski, pero se contuvo bien.

—"¿Hola?"

—Hola, soy Kyle —fue todo lo que pudo decir de momento.

—"¿Qué tal, Kyle? Recibimos tu mensaje y pensamos que en vista de la poca información, nos podrías decir un poco más de la historia".

—Claro. Bueno, Kenny es de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. Siempre ha sido un coqueto que no le pone interés a una chica, no por más de unas semanas; pero ahora está muy apegado a esta persona por Internet. Su nombre es Marjorine y según Kenny, es una modelo súper guapa y dulce. No me gusta sospechar demasiado porque en serio quiero que sea real, pero es bastante extraño como para creerlo así nada más. Veía su cuenta de Facebook y recién abrieron el perfil. No hace más de un mes y medio, poco antes de que Kenneth comenzara a mencionarla cada dos por tres.

Bien. Kyle soltó todo lo que no había podido durante bastante tiempo. En primera porque todo lo resolvía solo y porque Stan se encontraba a su lado dándole la razón sin dudar o expresando que estaba errado. Ahora tenía únicamente su inseguridad y estrés por todos lados.  
En pocas palabras: tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.  
Se hizo el silencio en la llamada y es que Nev le daba un gesto a Max que se interpretaba de la siguiente manera: Kyle tenía toda la razón, era egocéntrico de parte de McCormick creer que no hay algo ahí o demasiada confianza echada a lo idiota. Estaba claro, que Marjorine mentía.

Una chica que es modelo y además dulce. Sin mencionar que la cuenta fue recientemente abierta.  
—"Entiendo, sí es bastante sospechoso. Empezando porque siempre son modelos, artistas o algo así por el estilo. Lo que atrae a las personas a un perfil. También dices que Kenneth no sabe que nos contactaste. ¿No le has dicho aún?"  
Max intervino en la llamada también, ya que estaba en altavoz:  
—"¿Qué te parece si le dices a tu amigo y nos vemos mañana en South Park? Una cafetería o algo por el estilo o si prefieres en la residencia de alguno. Así podemos tener la versión de Kenny".

Una chica que es modelo y además dulce. Sin mencionar que la cuenta fue recientemente abierta.  
—"Entiendo, sí es bastante sospechoso. Empezando porque siempre son modelos, artistas o algo así por el estilo. Lo que atrae a las personas a un perfil. También dices que Kenneth no sabe que nos contactaste. ¿No le has dicho aún?"  
Max intervino en la llamada también, ya que estaba en altavoz:  
—"¿Qué tal si le dices a tu amigo y nos vemos mañana en South Park? Una cafetería o algo por el estilo. Así podemos tener la versión de Kenny".

—Está bien. Se lo diré y les enviaré la dirección de una cafetería. ¿Después de medio día les parece bien? —Le tembló la voz. Ahora tendría que explicar todo a Kenny.

—"Excelente, nos vemos mañana. Esperamos por la dirección." —respondió Max.

La llamada se cortó y Kyle se quedó contemplando la ventana mientras mordía su labio inferior. Esa estúpida maña que había surgido debido a los nervios. Salió de su habitación y optó por ir y buscarlo personalmente. Además de que un poco de aire fresco le sentaría perfecto después de horas en encierro.  
Sheila no le hizo reclamo alguno, pues entendía que el pelirrojo necesitaba unas horas de paz al día.  
Una despedida corta y una promesa a llegar antes de la cena.

Se cubrió el cuello y parte del rostro en una bufanda gruesa a juego con sus ojos. Así caminó hasta la parte más desastrosa y poco favorecida de South Park. La única vivienda, separada del resto. Cuando tocó, se encontró con un hombre sucio y demacrado. Tragó saliva; Stuart había cambiado en todos esos años y para mal.  
Suspiró antes de preguntar por el rubio. No estaba en casa.  
Tal vez fue a detención o algo por el estilo. Nunca se sabía con él.

Esperó por unas largas tres horas y de hecho ya venía siendo tiempo de regresar a casa o su madre se pondría como ogro. Llegaría a la cena con un retraso de cinco minutos si se iba en ese instante. Pero he ahí el rey de Roma llegando con el semblante cansado y un poco de nieve en el cabello rubio. No sonreía a diferencia de casi siempre. Broflovski titubeó, pensando que tal vez no era conveniente seguir con todo eso. ¿Pero qué hay si la sonrisa de Kenny se borra para siempre si no hacía algo al respecto con buen tiempo por delante?

—Hey —saludó McCormick.

—Llegas bastante tarde a casa, Kenny —regañó el judío—. Vine aquí porque necesito decirte algo.

—¡Más problemas maritales, no! ¡Ten piedad! —bromeó enredando el brazo alrededor de los hombros ajenos. Es que ya tenía suficiente con el emotivo de Marsh como para ahora también cargar con Broflovski—. ¿Qué es?

—¿Recuerdas aquel programa de MTV?

—Sí, es pura basura —encogió de hombros.

—Verás…

Kyle tuvo que ser bastante paciente para intentar calmar los gestos e insultos que McCormick soltaba sin jurisdicción. Como si todo lo contenido durante meses al fin estallara en una gran bomba tóxica. El pelirrojo no negaba que el inmortal tenía derecho a desquitarse, pero profería su ponzoña hasta para quienes no estaban presentes.  
Cuando al fin se calmó, se sentó en el pavimento roto en el umbral de su humilde morada. Demasiado tiempo siendo el chico despreocupado que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar. Ya merecía obtener su propia historia ¿no?

Unos momentos más tarde, el judío le acompañó sentándose a su lado y palmeando su espalda para comenzar a hablar con toda la madurez que había obtenido con los años.  
Le miró y sostuvo así la vista hasta obtener la atención de los ojos azules y una débil sonrisa que carecía de brillo.

Reinó el silencio de hecho porque no había demasiado que explicar o decir. Kyle estaba bastante preocupado por Kenny, tanto como para posponer sus propios problemas con Stan. Lo menos que se merecía era ser escuchado y aceptar su opinión.

—¿Sabes que no quiero verte sufrir? —Comenzó por ahí—. Yo quiero que Marjorine sea real para ti, porque nunca te vi tan feliz antes y en verdad necesitas sentar cabeza de una buena vez —sentenció en broma al final, sin borrar ese matiz maternal que siempre cargaba.

—Ya lo sé y no es que te odie por ir a un programa que expone la vida de las personas con tal de ganar público y revelar mentiras —se sacó un poco de nieve del cabello y exhaló dejando un vaho bastante visible—. Es que sé que puedes tener razón y no quiero que la tengas esta vez.

—De todas formas un día tendrás que enterarte si es que continúas con ella. No son novios, y sé que lo quieres, pero yo no quiero que engañen a uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Está bien —murmuró el rubio accediendo—. Mejor temprano que tarde. Si es quien dice entonces podré sentirme aliviado y me burlaré en el rostro de Kyle Moisha Broflovski —sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Carajo, Kenny! ¡Detesto que me llamen por mi segundo nombre! —Se quejó Kyle—. A lo otra que te ayude tu puta madre.

La carcajada divertida de Kenneth se le contagió al pelirrojo relajando al fin el ambiente. Ambos contemplaron el cielo para descubrir que ahora sus problemas eran mucho más serios que ocho años atrás.  
Las vidas cambian y los caminos cada vez son más. Las decisiones difíciles y el orgullo más grande.

—Mañana, en la cafetería de los Tweak —sentenció Kyle.

—Entonces hasta mañana, veremos qué cambia y qué se queda.

—Sí…


	10. 8- La ley de Murphy

Capítulo 08.- La ley de Murphy: el origen de todos los males

* * *

El traqueteo interminable de las uñas del rubio sobre la mesa de roble, estaba desquiciado al judío que de por sí estaba ansioso. Le detuvo la mano con brusquedad pidiendo sin palabras un poco de silencio y así poder pensar. ¿Serían grabados apenas llegara el elenco?  
Tweek preguntaba cada diez minutos si no deseaban ordenar pues su padre comenzaba a disgustarse. Kyle tuvo que pedir café americano y Kenny solo lo vio beber. Si se atrevía a ingerir cualquier cosa, las arcadas harían su trabajo devolviendo todo al momento.

Los nervios lo estaban desquiciando a paso lento... Demasiado a contraste con el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Kyle tratando de transmitir un poco de confianza, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.  
—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Tweek con su típico matiz subido de tono.

—Por ahora —rió McCormick con un poco de miedo en la voz.  
Entre tanto, el gesto de Kyle mostraba todo un poema al ver a su ahora ex entrar a la dichosa cafetería junto a Henrietta y Pete. Trató de concentrarse en su taza de café, pero claramente la mano le temblaba.

Tweek se movió con rapidez para atender a quienes habían llegado y justo detrás de su mesa.  
El pelirrojo se veía exasperado y con ganas de saltar del lugar, correr o intentar decirle a Stanley lo mucho que le quería. Así hizo, se levantó de su asiento mientras Kenny ya veía venir la continuación...

Se equivocó.  
Una taza salió volando de la mesa contigua. Kyle volvió a su lugar escondiendo la cabeza del café y la porcelana. Kenneth vio el cabello negro y escuchó los gritos de Tweek, supo que Tucker había llegado a su límite, a saber por qué.  
Ni siquiera tuvieron qué preguntar; enseguida se escuchó la razón a todo pulmón por la voz nasal de Craig, que en cambio a la mayoría del tiempo, se escuchaba irritablemente colérico.

La cara desencajada de Marsh y Broflovski, valían oro.  
Pete, el amigo gótico de Stan, se mantenía sereno frente al cafeinómano quien recibía los gritos de Tucker a su propio nivel escandaloso.  
Kenny no tuvo que preguntar como el buen chico cotilla que es, porque enseguida Tweak hizo a un lado al de cabello teñido y también comenzó a gritar.

—¡Solo viene a beber café! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Ci-cierra la boca, Craig! —Más de un presente veía al rubio con sorpresa y es que pocas veces se ponía así, fuerte, decidido y sobretodo... Molesto.

—Que te den —dijo Tucker y salió de ahí mostrando el dedo medio a Tweek quien trató con todas sus fuerzas de negarse a perseguirlo y lo consiguió. Se retiró a la cocina otra vez dando un portazo.

El gótico suspiró y peinó su cabello con un breve movimiento de cabeza, miró a Marsh y ambos salieron de la cafetería. Estaba claro que no les dejarían de molestar con miradas acusadoras.  
Stan quiso detenerse en la mesa de Kyle y Kenny; pero al parar en seco, dos chicos bien parecidos entraron con una cámara en mano y se sentaron justo ahí saludando al rubio y al pelirrojo.  
A Stan casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión y empujado por la voz de Pete, salió, confundido y con un amargo sabor en la boca.

¿Tenían una cita o algo parecido? ¡Carajo! ¡Qué lío!

Nev fue el primero en hablar y es que apenas entrar al condado Park, todo fue distinto. Como si el aire destilara un gran aroma a problemas y drama.

—No se ve eso todos los días —apuntó al chico de chullo azul que ya iba un poco retirado del lugar.

—Bienvenido a South Park —rió McCormick. Ahí, sería anormal no ver una pelea.

Kyle se veía más distraído de lo normal y con obvias razones; ayudaba a Kenneth justo en un momento crucial para su futuro. Todo aglomerado para causar suficiente estrés y mucho más.  
Sorprendía que aún tuviera cabello y las uñas enteras.

—Bien. Kenny ¿por qué no nos cuentas tu historia con la modelo de Internet? —Max fue al punto de inmediato enfocando al rubio pecoso con la cámara digital.

—La conocí hace más o menos un mes. Ella agregó mi cuenta de Facebook y yo la acepté al instante —encogió de hombros—. Nunca se le niega una solicitud de amistad a una niña bonita. Ya saben.

Los presentes rieron exceptuando a Kyle que rodó los ojos y también los puso en blanco.

—Él acepta todo lo que se pueda ligar —habló el pelirrojo sofocado por la poca seriedad de su amigo.

—Gracias, Kyle —emitió con sarcasmo—. En fin. Me contó un montón de cosas y yo a ella, al principio y nada importante. Su edad, a qué se dedica y lo que le gusta. Ya saben, nada fuera de lo común. Al principio creí que era una chica boba y altanera; pero cuando intercambiamos número de teléfono, se convirtió en una persona totalmente distinta. ¿Me entienden? No era la Marjorine Miller de Kansas, súper modelo y ególatra. Ella es... real —hizo una pausa para suspirar e intentar explicar su punto. Lo que él consideraba real—. Es tímida, pero fuerte y tiene altas expectativas de los demás aún si estos son malas personas. No ve el mal en nadie, a pesar de todo lo que le he contado acerca de mí. Eso me hizo reaccionar de forma distinta. Me tranquiliza hablar con ella. No salimos, pero a mí me encantaría intentarlo.

Broflovski había bajado la guardia y lo miraba con pesadumbre. No sabía todo aquello respecto a la relación que el blondo tenía con la supuesta modelo. Por un momento, se sintió fatal por recurrir a ese medio.  
Pero no había marcha atrás, pues con mayor razón debían desmentir a quien fuese: Marjorine o Kyle.

Y la sonrisa radiante de Kenneth, había cambiado. Se notaba el dulce aroma del miedo. El pánico a la destrucción de lo que creía como verdad.

—¿Tienes fotografías de ella? —Preguntó Nev.

Kyle fingió beber de su café y colocarse atento a los movimientos de Kenny. Con un poco de pesar, el rubio entregó su teléfono móvil con un par de fotografías de la chica.  
Las únicas que tenía y eran las mismas en su perfil de Facebook.  
Max levantó una ceja porque esperaba ver una muchacha de cuerpo proporcionado. Con curvas y mirada provocativa.  
Lo que normalmente se ve en una fotografía falsa. Como iluminación de estudio y todo eso.

Demasiado distinto a las fotografías de Marjorine; sin embargo, tenían buen ángulo y enfoque. Alguien conocedor de las reglas fotográficas, había tomado esas ilustraciones.  
Por lo que, daba una señal.  
Sin embargo, la rubia tenía un rostro demasiado dulce y aunque llevaba ropa un poco provocativa, no daba ese aspecto erótico, sino inocente.

—Cielos. Es bonita —Nev reaccionó y Kenny sonrió. Claro que sí lo era.

—Bien. ¿Es todo lo que sabes de ella? Y supongo que estas fotografías solo las tienes tú —insinuó Max.

No obstante, Kenny negó. Es decir, las fotografías estaban en su perfil, y solo un par más que él guardaba, no. Por respetó no las mostró. Después de todo, la chica aparecía en lencería y eso lo dejaba como algo bastante privado que prefirió no mencionar.

—Esas están en su perfil —dijo Kyle encogiéndose de hombros al ver también a la chica en el móvil ajeno.

—Ya veo —suspiró Nev—. Entonces... ¿Qué les parece si investigamos un poco más y les llamamos cuando tengamos algo?

—Espero que sean buenas noticias —volvió a sonreír, pero se notaba el dejo de ansiedad.

—Siempre piensa positivo —asintió el moreno.

* * *

Regresaron a casa; cada quien por su lado y cuando el rubio tocó el computador viejo, no pudo contenerse y encenderlo.  
Tardó poco más de media hora en acceder a Internet, como siempre, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir.

Miró de soslayo a la ventana y se giró buscando en su puerta entreabierta. Se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para nada. No tenía caso esconderse y tampoco tenía de quién.  
Derrotado, suspiró y entró en su perfil de cotilleo.

La última conexión de Marjorine...

¡Genial! Estaba en línea, pero el corazón le jugó en su contra al palpitar con estrépito. La diestra le tembló al mover el ratón de computadora.  
Intercalaba las frases debido a la ansiedad, por lo que borraba y volvía a escribir.

Hasta que un mensaje, en cambio, saltó a la pantalla antes de que enviase el propio.  
De la rubia. McCormick contuvo la respiración al leer.

"Lamento ausentarme, tenía mucho trabajo hoy"

El rubio se llevó las manos al rostro decidiendo si era buena idea creerle o no. Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio —que por suerte aún conservaba— y respondió con una pregunta.

"¿Ahora puedo llamarte? Quiero escucharte y saber que estás bien. Fueron dos días y temí que estuvieras enferma."

Claro, al principio lo creyó hasta que Kyle le aventó la pedrada de la posible realidad.

"Papá me quitó el teléfono celular. Por eso no pude contactarme hasta ahora."  
Excelente excusa, Cartman. Porque sí, era el castaño quien estaba detrás de la pantalla. Había conseguido frenar a Butters a tiempo.

"Ya veo..." Kenny se debatía.  
No estaba bien, pero tampoco fue capaz de confesar que estaba recurriendo a un programa para averiguar la verdad.

Dejó así la pantalla encendida y se tiró a la cama, encajándose un par de resortes en el camino.  
Los labios rosados estaban hinchados puesto que pasó toda la mañana y parte de lavarse mordiéndose; sin mencionar que Butters lo inspiraba con gran destreza. Todo el día, actuó como un mártir huyendo de su presencia.  
Se veía aterrado.  
Ya no sabía qué creer. Por dónde empezar y qué valía la pena resolver primero.

El sonido de la bandeja de entrada resonó en sus oídos cansados y de un modo pesado se atrevió a leerlo.  
"¿Estás molesto?"

"En realidad... "dejó el mensaje y escribió uno nuevo. "¿Puedes charlar por videocámara?"

"La mía está descompuesta. Lo siento, Kenny."

"¿Hablas en serio?" ya su paciencia había muerto. ¿Por qué tantas trabas? ¿Y si Ky tenía razón?  
Eso pintaba la situación. Tuvo que levantarse de nuevo para caminar y sostenerse la cabeza buscando una buena manera de razonar; pero evidentemente algo no estaba bien.

"¿No confías en mí...?"

Jesucristo. Eso fue su completo límite porque ya no tenía cómo responder con palabras afirmativas y fuesen ciertas.  
No, ya no se fiaba del todo y es que desaparecía y cuando de la nada volvía, le decía que no a algo muy simple. O quizá él exageraba pues tenía la cabeza lavada con esas estúpidas teorías del programa Catfish.  
Tal vez estaba sometida a un tipo de pánico absurdo por los amigos cibernéticos.

"Fue un día muy pesado; perdona. Hoy me iré temprano a la cama"

Mentira. Ni siquiera era tiempo para dormir, aunque el rubio sentía que sí. Cerró los párpados intentando conciliar el sueño, pero este le había sido arrebatado con tremenda crueldad que atinó a suspirar entre lamentos a voz casi nula.

"Kenny. Sé que estás ahí"

El rubio veía la pantalla desde su lugar, pero no se animaba a levantarse.

"Iré a South Park para Halloween. Quiero verte."

Esa última escritura, hizo a McCormick levantarse de un salto con el corazón en un puño. Sobresaltado tapó su boca y sofocó un gemido gélido. Petrificado como estaba, no pudo responder de inmediato aunque sabía la chica de Kansas le esperaba. Tal vez Kyle sí estaba equivocado. No se abstuvo al sonreír.  
Le vería... A Marjo. ¡Entonces se burlaría de todos por creerla una mentira!

A pesar de todo, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y la intuición de negarse. ¿Alguna vez había oído que el corazón no escucha razones?  
Pues ahí estaba él, tecleando con el entusiasmo pintado y la ilusión retratada.  
Una llamada entrante de Nev lo hizo detenerse, pero ante el susto, envió el mensaje.

"¡Me encantaría!" envió, adjuntado un emoticono con corazones en lugar de ojos.

* * *

Cartman sonreía del otro lado del computador. Leopold lo miraba de cerca con la boca cerrada y con los párpados hinchados de tanto llorar. Por supuesto que Linda dejaría pasar al castaño hasta su habitación, pues además de ser vecinos, los adultos eran idiotas y ciegos para con las maldades de Theodore.

La sonrisa enmarcada se le borró del semblante cuando un mensaje apareció tras el de McCormick.  
Ni pizca de idea qué era eso de Catfish, pero con una ceja castaña altiva, lo leyó un par de veces más.  
Butters se había acercado con temor y la vista gacha. Sin embargo, Eric no permitió que viese la mejora más magnífica en su plan.

Ya no recordaba la razón de maquinar todo aquello, pero saboreaba la venganza edulcorada, como tanto le gustaba jactarse y para colarse en un pedestal que no le correspondía.

—Basta... —murmuró Butters cohibido—. Por favor, Eric... Es suficiente.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua y ofreció a Marjorine para verse en el baile de Halloween. En Tv de paga todo tiene mejor sabor de boca ¿no? Sería épico tener en primer plano el rostro de su amigo. Le quería, pero lo jodió y punto. Además, era una simple broma de preparatoria. No es la gran cosa.

 _ **[Jueves 30/10/2015 - 15:41]**_

—Bien. ¿Estás listo para saber lo que encontramos? —Preguntó Nev al rubio.

Por un momento, Kenny consideró el levantarse e irse a otro sitio, pero las palmadas en su espalda —por parte de su pelirrojo amigo— y las cámaras a su rededor, le impidieron huir de la realidad.

Por suerte Broflovski accedió a que la reunión fuese en su casa. En primera porque la de los McCormick no figuraba entre las más bonitas del condado, sino de hecho, en la parte de "mierda" de la ciudad.  
Un primer plano de la sala. Aleluya que Ike ayudase por una vez y distrajera a la judía más estricta del país. ¡Quién sabe qué haría de enterarse que grababan su casa para un _reality show_!

Por último, McCormick aturdido por todo el contexto, encontró el aire necesario para invocar su voz al fin. La garganta le ardía y la cabeza le pesaba porque el miedo lo corroía de pies a cabeza.

—Nunca estaré listo, entonces díganlo todo —suspiró y Kyle intentó sonreír.

La computadora portátil de Nev le dio cara al rubio quien contempló el mismo perfil que conocía de memoria. Intentó encontrar fallas o algún indicio de que era falso. Kenny podía ser inteligente, pero se distraía muy fácil y no escatimaba su tiempo en juntar detalles como el pelirrojo.  
Le parecía totalmente normal. El perfil social de cualquier chica en la red.

Una fotografía por aquí, otra por allá y nada más.

Tragó saliva y miró a los conductores del programa esperando a que comenzaran con su gran investigación de la chica.

—Dices que mantienes contacto por Line y otras mensajerías en línea, ¿no?

Kenny asintió con la preocupación acentuada en sus ojos azules.

—Bueno, para comenzar, las fotos parecen ser verídicas. Aunque lo que encontramos no fue mucho, es suficiente para asegurar que no creemos que "Marjorine" exista. Sé lo que estás pensando y puede que la chica de las fotografías sea real, pero es un poco increíble que una muchacha de su edad, aparentemente, consiga un contrato siendo menor de edad. En su perfil dice que no tiene más de diecisiete. Hay esperanza de que la historia que te contó sea cierta, solo por la calidad de las fotografías; son bastante buenas, pero aún así no queremos crearte falsas esperanzas. No encontramos perfiles o cuentas ligadas al número telefónico.

—Pero recibimos una respuesta positiva y aceptó vernos. La pregunta es si estás listo para saber lo más raro que descubrimos y quizá sea lo más importante —articuló Max.

—Basta del suspenso, quiero saberlo todo —murmuró Kenneth. Estaba hastiado hasta la médula. Le daría urticaria de tanto pensar y a él no le gustaba repasar tantas ideas por su cabeza.

—El número que nos diste no está ligado a ninguna cuenta o perfil de Internet, pero… —Nev hizo una pausa dramática y las cámaras enfocaron a Kenny—. El registro de esa línea no está en Kansas, está en Colorado. Para ser más específicos: South Park, Colorado.

—¿Qué? —Fue Kyle quien cuestionó por ambos, pues el rubio no comprendía del todo lo que se le acababa de mencionar.

¿Qué el número de Marjorine estaba registrado en Colorado? Más aún, ellos mencionaron el nombre del pueblo, por lo que había un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que conocieran a la chica. Porque sí, Kenny creía fielmente que se trataba de una mujer; pero era demasiado extraño porque más de una vez juró haber visto ese rostro, sin embargo el maquillaje lo disfrazaba bastante bien. Dicen que un poco de polvo, rubor y rímel hacen la diferencia además de laborar como una máscara tan efectiva al igual que el periódico y papel maché.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró Kenny con la cabeza entre las rodillas y sosteniendo las palmas en la nuca, para después cambiar la posición de un movimiento brusco, al erguirse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Tomó aire y se levantó del sofá haciendo a un lado a uno de los camarógrafos. La toma se cortó por unos minutos y es que McCormick ya había salido de casa de los Broflovski, más que asustado. No podía estarle sucediendo todo aquello.

En primer lugar porque de entrada, Marjorine le había mentido. Quien fuese o no la chiquilla, le había jurado ser de Kansas más de una vez y él había caído como tonto cuando lo prometió sin tapujos.

Y es que el sabor amargo estaba en el viento para donde quiera que cogiese aire. Si tenía varias cosas que ocultar, entonces no le hubiese pedido encontrarse el fin de semana; pero es que algo en especifico no terminaba de cuadrar.  
No es que iría a South Park el fin de semana; ya estaba en South Park. Pateó una pequeña piedra y le dio a una bicicleta estacionada en la acera contraria. Frunció los labios y así fue a casa, sin mirar atrás o escuchar a Max y Nev que hacían un montón de preguntas. No lo siguieron después de que gritó.  
—La veremos mañana —fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a girarse.

Sintió el pecho estrujarse con fuerza y la ira apoderarse de sus dientes que sin duda comenzaron a clavarse sobre sus propios labios.

 _ **[Viernes 31/10/2015 – 19:38]**_

La primera amenaza fueron sus padres, después Kenny para que al final fuese la escuela entera. Butters con una mueca de frustración se dejaba colocar el lápiz labial y el rubor rosado a regañadientes. Temblaba y sujetaba sus propios brazos con un temor irracional. Jamás había conocido a su amiga ansiedad tan fiera como en esos cortos segundos en los que Eric sonreía, satisfecho de su obra.

No tenía sentido. Dejarse hacer todo aquello para continuar con una mentira que acabaría mal de todas formas. Si se enteraba la escuela entera poco importaba ¿no? Porque en poco más de un mes se iría lejos del pueblo a una buena universidad en Nueva Jersey.

Cartman empujó una bolsa negra contra el pecho del rubio y a este casi se le cae de la repentina brusquedad. Expuesto en temor, la abrió para encontrase con un pequeño vestido en colores verde menta y turquesa. Frunció más los labios y un chillido se ahogó en su garganta mientras Eric continuaba ensamblando quién sabe qué cosas tras una gran pantalla. Ya antes le había explicado que era parte de su trabajo como miembro del comité estudiantil, pero esta vez la inteligencia de Butters al fin daba señales de vida para con Eric. Claro que no le creía ni una pizca. Eso tenía una explicación bastante lógica, pero Stotch no sabía realmente si quería conocer la verdad.

Se limitó a levantarse y virar a ambos lados de la puerta de emergencias. Si no se vestía, no deseaba imaginar qué le haría el castaño. ¿Más almendras? Quizá podía hasta inyectarlas directo a la sangre. Aunque igual podía fingir ir al baño para cambiarse y correr lejos, muy lejos de todo aquello.  
¡Perfecto! Igual podía lavarse el maquillaje lo más rápido que pudiese y encerrarse en su habitación toda la noche.

—V-voy al baño —tragó saliva—, me vestiré.

En cuanto dio un par de pasos la risa de Cartman lo desconcertó y lo hizo sudar frío. Paralizado a unos cuantos metros de la salida, sintió las grandes zancadas acercarse. El piso tembló incluso o tal vez fue su imaginación a punto de reírse en su cara.

—Ni te creas que te dejaré salir de aquí solo. No seas más marica y ponte el vestido aquí. Nadie puede entrar, solo yo. —Además de la presidenta, pero un dato más o menos no haría daño.

¡Maldita sea! Gritaba Leopold estremecido por su pulso acelerado y la mirada altiva de Cartman. ¿Es que no eran amigos? Deseó llorar más que nunca, pero tal parecía que hasta esa función había huido de su cuerpo nada más ver a Eric colocar el seguro a la puerta.  
Debía calmarse por el bien de su cabeza. Respiró con pesadez y se repitió una y otra vez que lograría encontrar la forma de liberarse. Por el momento, hacerle creer al castaño que no pensaba negarse ya, sería mucho más beneficioso que ir a la fuerza. Al menos algo le había aprendido a Theodore. Darle por su lado.

—P-ero no mires —dijo al fin armado de valor. Si se negaba sería peor y pudo corroborar que dio el paso correcto cuando el semblante de Eric se relajó y volvió a lo que hacía momentos atrás.

* * *

El elenco del programa había llegado una hora antes de la fiesta que el comité había organizado. Por supuesto Kenny envió un mensaje a "Marjorine" con la dirección exacta en la que podrían verse y qué mejor en un lugar lleno de gente donde no podría huir tan fácilmente de las mentiras. Aunque también no se atrevió a mirar después si es que llegó una confirmación, dando por sentado que iría.

Kyle en cambio, se regañaba mentalmente por haber llamado al programa. En primer lugar porque jamás había visto a McCormick tan furioso.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kenny? —Preguntó Max y se le vio al rubio suspirar.

—Me siento hecho una mierda, dude. —Obviamente aquello sería censurado.

—Bien, ya casi llegamos.

—Maldición —susurró McCormick a la par que se sostenía las sienes. Ya no estaba demasiado seguro de seguir con aquello, no como en la noche anterior.

Sin salir de la camioneta, Nev marcó el número de la sospechosa, pero la llamada fue cortada antes de siquiera ser contestada. Daba mala espina desde el principio y los cuatro se miraron con un dejo de suspicacia. Volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez entró a buzón.

—Tal vez no quiera contestar. Si no lo hizo antes, no creo que lo haga ahora —comentó Kenny de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en la entrada del colegio. Todos entraban con escandalosos disfraces y otros más con una gran falta de imaginación.

Pero no lograba ver a la supuesta chica de Kansas que le arrebató el sueño más de una noche. La que le juró ser modelo y tener un montón de problemas por los cuales no podía verle. Tenía que ser una broma. Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a madurar porque esa adrenalina que antes gozaba en compañía de sus amigos, ahora la repudiaba y quería sacársela a tirones del cuerpo.

La atención de las cuatro personas dentro de la camioneta, se vio sostenida por un moreno que gritaba desde afuera, enfurecido y con una mueca torcida.  
Kyle pegó un brinco en su lugar pues pocas veces había visto a Stanley tan irritado y dolido al mismo tiempo.  
Lo último que les faltaba: más drama.

Kyle se disculpó con McCormick y bajó de la camioneta; ahora o nunca. Pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para Marsh quien golpeaba el vidrio del copiloto donde se encontraba uno de los conductores del programa.

—¡Baja de ahí, infeliz! —Gritó enardecido y cegado por los celos.

—¡Basta Stanley! —Amonestó Broflovski al sostenerlo de los brazos, pero, estaba hablando de Stan. El capitán de futbol americano. Por supuesto que no pudo detenerlo; sin embargo el moreno se giró con estrépito a Kyle.

—¿Por qué, Kyle? Me cambias por un sujeto que te lleva seguro seis años más —escupió frenético—. No, no voy a permitir que te aparten de mí.

El pelirrojo estuvo a nada de protestar porque todo lo que decía el de ojos azules, no tenía sentido. Así fueron las cosas con él siempre. Irracionales, pero sumamente dulces. ¿Cómo reprocharle su comportamiento cuando lo había tomado con gran decisión de la cintura y ahora le besaba con una pasión desmedida? La de un Romeo. Por esta vez dejaría que las palabras de Julieta calaran en sí. La mejor disculpa de todas es el arrepentimiento y a ambos se les notaba al mover los labios, lo mucho que sentían haber estado alejados tanto tiempo por un estúpido malentendido.

Se detuvo cuando la mano de Stan se coló indiscreta por su camisón verde olivo y se separó unos segundos para ver que McCormick se acercaba a ellos y se recargaba en una de las puertas del vehículo.

—Kenny está bien si… —No terminó la frase.

—Anda, de todas formas no tengo muchas ganas de quedar en ridículo frente a mis amigos —una sonrisa triste otra vez y una señal con la barbilla.

Kyle no dijo más y Marsh sin entender demasiado giró la mirada. Turnándola del rubio al pelirrojo. Stan estuvo a nada de preguntar, pero Broflovski no le dio tiempo. Ike, se encontraba en la fiesta y sus padres se lucían dentro como chaperones, en todo caso, lo peor que podían hacer, era perder el tiempo en ese momento.

Las luces mercuriales se encendían en cuanto paso daban por las calles ya oscurecidas por la noche. Los niños pasaban en grupo con cómicos y adorables disfraces, más que aterradores. Ajenos al ajetreo de Halloween, ambos chicos continuaban corriendo tomados de la mano sin girar la mirada hacia atrás. A veces la adrenalina es dolorosa para unos y ardiente para otros más afortunados.

 _ **I don't even know myself at all  
I thought I would be happy by now  
The more I try to push it  
I realize – gotta let go of control**_

Mientras un rubio miraba a las estrellas asomarse y el pánico crecer en su pecho, una silueta pequeña comenzó a acercarse y temblaba, como una muñeca de cuerda y trapo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sin duda caminaba con dirección al estacionamiento.

 _ **Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
So let it happen**_

Max y Nev salieron de la camioneta en cuanto la vieron acercarse. Daba pequeños tropezones y no dejaba de moverse con una ansiedad impresionante. Jugaba con las manos frente a su regazo y ese gesto se le hizo terriblemente conocido a Kenneth. Sintió el cuerpo frío y se pasó una palma por el rostro entero. Era una muchacha parecida a la de las fotos. Pequeña, delgada y con el cabello rubio, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal, en primer lugar porque no levantaba el rostro y en segundo, tenía esa sensación de arcadas en la boca del estómago.

—¿Es ella? —Preguntó Max a Kenny, pero este no supo cómo responder.

—Eso creo, no lo sé —fue honesto.

Los puños a ambos costados, apretados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se colorearon en blanco y las uñas se le encajaron en las palmas.

 _ **It's just a spark  
But it's enough to keep me going**_

Cuando levantó al fin la mirada, Kenneth entró en crisis porque reconoció de inmediato la pequeña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Todo cobró sentido y no había duda para entonces. La peluca rubia, el maquillaje, el increíble parecido de vida que tenía Marjorine con… Leo.

Su rostro se tornó tan pálido que ni siquiera se distinguía el rojo en la nariz y las orejas a causa del frío. Los labios entre abiertos y la decepción en la mirada.

Lo esperaba de todo mundo, excepto de Buttercup. No, él no podía haberlo engañado de una forma tan cruel ¿verdad? Era un chico bueno y adorable; pero una imagen dice más que mil palabras y él no sólo tenía unas fotos, sino el prototipo en vivo.

 _ **And when it's dark out, no one's around  
It keeps glowing**_

—No puede ser —se giró con las manos en el rostro en cuanto estuvo frente a él. Quería llorar, gritar, y hacer un montón de preguntas a la vez. Tenía tanta furia contenida y no porque fuese un chico en realidad, ni por el hecho ya de que le mintió mucho más de lo que creyó.

Fue Butters, el tímido chico de su clase que dijo apoyarle varias veces. El de sonrisa dulce y amalgamada con torpeza.

Pero Leopold no estaba mejor, se veía en los irises celestes que estaba a nada de romper en llanto. Seguro le tenía asco, además de que la mirada de decepción en su rostro, fue un duro golpe a su corazón. De nuevo el vértigo amenazó al más bajo.

 _ **Every night I try my best to dream  
Tomorrow makes it better  
Then I wake up to the cold reality  
And not a thing is changed**_

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntó al fin Nev mientras Max continuaba con la grabación, pero este no era el único con una cámara.

Dentro del gimnasio, una gran pantalla había sido encendida con un simple clic al mando que Eric sostenía. Una gran extensión salía desde la puerta trasera hasta unos metros atrás de donde se desarrollaba su preciosa venganza.  
A vivo color, cada uno de los presentes se giró cuando escucharon la conocida voz de McCormick estallar.

—¿Que si lo conozco?  
Sí había hablado en masculino.

Una risita sarcástica y duramente fría se le escapó. Estar decepcionado se quedó demasiado corto. Le dolía el pecho porque incluso llegó a sentirse confundido por Butters, por Marjorine… Ambos, y la culpa le comió un tiempo a causa de dicha razón.

 _ **But it will happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen**_

—Yo creí que sí —gruñó ya no sabía si molesto consigo o con Stotch.

Leo escuchó ese crujido que hace el papel al ser arrugado con fuerza y sin contemplación. De nuevo era su corazón haciéndose trizas y al ver a McCormick alejarse sin ganas de seguir con ese estúpido teatro sin sentido, no pudo evitar detenerlo.

No, no, no. Justo eso deseó evadir tiempo atrás, pero maldita la hora en que escuchó a Eric Cartman y sus intenciones falsas.

—¡Kenny! Es-pera, por favor. ¡T-te lo puedo explicar! Yo, y-yo sé que te lo puedo explicar —había comenzado a tartamudear más de lo normal. Maldito habito que no lo dejaba en paz.

—¿Qué vas a explicar, Stotch?

Golpe duro. Kenny jamás le había llamado por su apellido. Ahí supo Butters que no tenía un una mínima oportunidad.

 _ **It's just a spark  
But it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out, no one's around  
It keeps glowing**_

En el gimnasio se unían las risas, los cuchicheos y no sobraban las caras sorprendidas así como las poco impresionadas. La mayoría siempre pensó que Leopold era un poco o muy femenino para cualquier tío. Se escucharon las risitas de Eric en un tono más bajo a la voz de McCormick que continuaba con la mirada desencajada en desesperación.

Max y Nev intentaron intervenir, pero Kenny con un tono agresivo les pidió que no lo tocaran, porque ya habían hecho suficiente.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué mierda piensas explicar?! ¡¿Cómo me mentiste y fingiste ser otra persona?! —Se le rompió la voz—. Creía en ti. En Marjorine y en ti. ¡Y me sentí culpable! ¡Dios! ¡Soy tan idiota!

—P-pero deja que… —intentó otra vez Leopold.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Esta fue tu idea? —Le dio una última oportunidad. Porque sí, en algún punto llegó a deducir que el cabrón detrás de todo era Cartman.

 _ **It's just a spark  
But it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out, no one's around  
It keeps glowing**_

Ajenos a todo, Stan y Kyle se sonreían al son de pequeños suspiros. El pelirrojo se retorcía a causa de los agresivos empujones de Marsh, quien después de tanto tiempo sin el calor de su amante, no pudo contenerse ni un poco. No se detuvo a preguntar si lo lastimaba en algún punto y de todas formas, el de risos no parecía menos que extasiado.

 _ **And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to  
It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore**_

El que aferrara las piernas a su cintura le aseguraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esa nueva faceta en el moreno.

—¡Ah! —Gritó Kyle echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aferrándose a su almohada.

La cama rechinaba como nunca y fue un gran alivio que el ruido de las fiestas no permitiera que los sonidos lascivos escaparan más allá de la habitación.

 _ **And the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has  
And that's the hope I have, the only thing I know that's keeping me alive**_

Se miraron satisfechos cuando clímax les recorrió el cuerpo entero y sin cerrar los párpados se besaron con la dulzura necesaria. El perdón estaba en el aire y las dudas sentadas en el pasado.

Stan besó las mejillas pecosas y murmuró un perdón mucho más tenue que sus fieras acciones. Kyle asintió y expresó las mismas palabras.

 _ **Alive**_

Se dejaron acunar por las sábanas y el frío nocturno. Mañana se pondrían al tanto con lo sucedido en el baile, y el estacionamiento; sin saber que sería un caos total y penoso.

 _ **Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen**_

El llanto de Stotch ahora no solo repicaba en el estacionamiento, sino también en el lugar donde el baile de Halloween se llevaba a cabo y es que no pudo darle una respuesta a Kenneth. Por supuesto que no había sido su idea, pero tampoco tenía el valor para delatar a Eric. No era tan malo después de todo y también compartía la culpa al haber aceptado un acto tan cruel.

Al haberse enamorado de él.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —murmuró refiriéndose al silencio y tras dar unos pasos lejos del estacionamiento, echó a correr a cualquier lugar. Lejos, muy lejos donde las mentiras y las risas internas no le alcanzaran.

Butters fue grabado en un primer plano por el castaño quien por fin salía de su sitio, escondido tras un automóvil avejentado.

 _ **Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen**_

It's just a spark

Los conductores de Catfish se acercaron al pequeño que ahora se reducía a temblar y llorar en cortos gimoteos. Intentaba inútilmente limpiar su rostro, pero enseguida volvía a inundarse en lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Nev obviamente preocupado y Max había decidido apagar la cámara, como si todo aquello no fuera suficientemente embarazoso.

Leopold negó y aunque Max intentó ayudarle a levantarse, este se negó por completo y se irguió por cuenta propia. Le siguió a Eric con la mirada y dando zancadas hasta él, se plantó con furia y le arrebató la cámara.

—Me mentiste, a mí y a K-kenny —comenzó titubeando un poco.

Eric se reía y le daba poca importancia a todo, hasta al hecho de que la cámara continuaba encendida.

—Yo no mentí, tú mentiste ¿recuerdas? Tú eres un travesti que sedujo a Kenny —chistó—. ¿Qué? ¿Al fin me dirás que te enamoraste de él? —Eric lo sabía. Fue una pregunta retórica.

Leopold con más vergüenza ahora que ira, dejó caer la cámara y le dio un fuerte pisotón. Corrió en la dirección contraria que el rubio mayor. Mientras Cartman se lamentaba por su carísima cámara rota y los presentes en la fiesta disfrutaban de la estática en la pantalla.

 _ **But it's enough to keep me going  
(So if I let go of control now, I can be strong)  
And when it's dark out, no one's around  
It keeps glowing**_

Lloraba a mares, gritaba y pateaba la madera rota de la casita en el árbol. Le dolía. Tanto que la presión en el pecho le impedía respirar correctamente. ¿Por qué?  
Tal vez sí se había enamorado de ambos después de todo; del mismo al fin y al cabo, pero no podía con el engaño, la zozobra y el punzante pensamiento de que ni siquiera negó su culpa.

Al final se deslizó hasta tocar la alfombra vieja y con aroma a tabaco, con el rostro humedecido y las esperanzas rotas.

 _ **It's just a spark  
But it's enough to keep me going  
(So if I keep my eyes closed, with the blind hope)  
And when it's dark out, no one's around  
It keeps glowing**_

Las esperanzas de que todo fuera una maldita broma de muy mal gusto. Pero no, esa era la cruda realidad de su triste vida.


	11. 9- Con sabor a mentira

**N/A: Bien, en el capítulo anterior coloqué que Stan y Kyle fueron a casa de los Broflovski. Ese capítulo será editado y hagan de cuenta que fueron a casa de los Marsh. Lo que sucede es que deseaba colocar una escena cómica al principio, que por cierto~ la idea original de la apuesta pertenece a "TacosAlPastor". Pasen por su perfil, la verdad es que me ha matado más de una vez en el excelente sentido de la palabra. Mínimo para romper un poquito con la fuerte tensión y pues... Lamento la tardanza. El siguiente capítulo es el final.**

 **Besos, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.- Con sabor a mentira**

* * *

El primero en despertar fue Stanley quien estaba siendo invadido por la gran melena rojiza de Kyle. Juraba que tenía un aroma a fresas y de hecho sabía a la perfección a ese acondicionador que el judío utilizaba con la intención de aplacar sus rizos. Aunque tuviese un aroma tan azucarado. Sonrió con dulzura y sin recato le besó los chupones que se asomaban disimuladamente tras su nuca. Suspiró y le abrazó así con la intención de despertarlo.  
Marsh siempre sería un Romeo sin remedio; un romántico empedernido.

Se mofó en cuanto el pelirrojo hizo una mueca entre sueños. Solía hacerlo cuando alguien tocaba su cabello. Un movimiento brusco de Kyle provocó que la sábana le descubriera el torso a ambos y pudo verlo; las marcas y hematomas en su piel. Tintes de rojo y morado que se extendían en un camino complejo y sin rumbo. El cuello especialmente estaba lleno de estos.  
Miró al reloj, las seis de la mañana. Aún quedaban un par de horas para alistarse e ir a la preparatoria. No había problema alguno.  
De hecho, tenían tiempo para una ronda más y con muchísima suerte, Kyle no lo golpearía por intentarlo.  
Así pues, comenzó un camino de besos y mordidas por la extensión de piel que aún quedaba sin mordiscos. Rió entre dientes al ver las cortas muecas del judío. Comenzaba a despertarse y el quejido que soltó fue la confirma.

—Carajo, Stan… son las seis de la mañana, suelta —bufó molesto y tomó al moreno de las mejillas para alejarlo.

Muy por lo contrario, Marsh no cedió. Continuó con los mimos sumando toques inocentes sobre el torso desnudo, al cabo de unos minutos, Broflovski ya se encontraba rendido y suspirando. ¿Cómo negarse a los besos en la clavícula? Stanley podía ser muy tramposo al atacar sus puntos débiles, como la cadera y sobre todo la línea que limitaba el vientre y su pelvis. Kyle echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio al mariscal para marcar territorio en su cuerpo. Por instinto los brazos que habían permanecido quietos, abandonaron su reposo para enredarse en la espalda de Stan, quien por su parte ya había tomado lugar entre las piernas de su pareja.

Para cuando ambos acordaron, ya estaban haciendo rechinar la cama. La abstinencia nunca es buena, se recordaba Kyle cada vez que Stan le hacía contorsionarse de una nueva forma, como si fuese de hule, pero no se quejaba en absoluto. De hecho comenzaba a elevar la voz de tal forma que se obligó a morder la almohada. Stan parecía no tener piedad y el judío se juró no volver a privarlo de intimidad por más de un mes. Los resultados, si bien podían ser bastante buenos, su espalda se lo recordaría por el resto de su vida escolar.

—Stan —rogó Kyle con las mejillas sonrosadas—. No tan… Nghh —volvió a hundir el rostro entre las mantas. Comenzó a preguntarse si aún le quedaba algo de trasero.

Pero el moreno se veía perdido, embelesado y sediento. No le negó nada más cuando le besó una mejilla y lo abrazó con firmeza sin detener el ritmo de las embestidas.

Lo único disconforme de ser adolescentes… Es que seguían viviendo bajo el techo de sus padres y lo recordaron muy tarde cuando Randy entró a la habitación sin aviso. Stan por fin se detuvo. Padre e hijo se miraron por un larguísimo lapso incómodo. Broflovski no atinaba a mover un solo músculo, ya ni siquiera podía temblar de cualquier tipo de emoción emergente; desde vergüenza, ira y pánico, hasta adrenalina.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Gritó Stan presa del pavor acervo.

De nuevo el cúmulo de silencio absurdamente innecesario. Lo único que detenía la monotonía de la escena y desmentía aquella pinturilla como fotografía, era el mover de las ramas flojas tras la ventana.

Randy fue el primero en abrir la boca y mostrar un gesto demasiado exagerado, digno de un infante que aún no logra controlar sus emociones. Típico. Salió corriendo dejando pasmados al par de tórtolos a quienes por mucho se les había bajado la calentura. Más bien se la cortaron de un tajo, un muy doloroso tajo.

—¡Sharon! ¡Sharon! ¡Sharon! ¡Te estoy hablando, mujer! —Gritaba por toda la casa.  
Hasta que dio con la castaña que estaba en la cocina demasiado ocupada preparando el desayuno como para prestar atención a la histeria matutina de su esposo.

—¿Qué es esta vez, Randy? —Preguntó sin ánimo.  
No sería la primera y última vez que el moreno sobre actuaba.

—¡Stan y Kyle! —Emitió con un quejido.

—¡Oh Dios ¿algo le sucedió a mi bebé?!

Sharon se lavaba las manos en el delantal azul marino que traía puesto. Comenzando así a alterarse como su esposo. Porque ¡vamos!, cuando dicen el nombre de tu hijo y no lo has visto desde la noche anterior, te imaginas las peores y más retorcidas situaciones. Cuando eres madre, a todo le temes.

La señora Marsh pudo controlar su expresión en cuanto Stanley bajó junto con Kyle —vestidos con ropa en total desorden— a toda prisa. Kyle quien intentaba mantenerse en calma, no le podía dar el rostro a la madre de Stan y cuál fue la sorpresa de los tres presentes cuando el señor Marsh tomó el teléfono sobre la pared de la cocina.  
Sharon se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó de las mejillas a su hijo corroborando que todo estuviese en orden. Así prosiguió con Kyle que le huía la mirada aún. No habría que culparle, pues la señora Marsh consideraba al pelirrojo como uno de sus hijos también. Les sonrió a ambos y se giró con el moreno que parecía murmurar estupideces mientras esperaba a que atendieran el teléfono. Sharon se llevó las manos a la cintura con el ceño fruncido, exigiendo una explicación.

—¡Randy! ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?  
En definitiva, ya no estaba para soportar los desvaríos de su esposo que con el tiempo se convertían cada vez más repetitivos. ¡Ya podía ser cosa de todos los días con facilidad!

Pero el hombre la ignoraba de una manera tan magistral que debían incluir esa categoría de habilidad en las olimpiadas del pueblo.  
Stan y Kyle se dedicaron un vistazo confundido e impaciente; ambos regresaron la vista al mismo tiempo, cuando al fin hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—¡En tu cara, Gerald! ¡Te lo dije! Stan es el macho —cantó victoria el señor Marsh.

—¡Randy!

El señor Marsh se reía a carcajadas y casi lloraba de la felicidad; no, en realidad es justo lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, no. Te lo juro, lo tenía encima y tremendo ruido que hace Kyle. ¡Me debes mis cien dólares! ¡Claro que no estoy mintiendo! —Peleaba el moreno con el señor Broflovski.

Mientras tanto a Kyle se le caía la cara de vergüenza y Stan se frotaba el puente de la nariz exasperado. Sharon le quitaba el teléfono a su marido idiota y colgaba la llamada. Es decir. De todas las pendejadas que le había escuchado y ver hacer a Randy, Sharon podía jurar que esa era la más vergonzosa e idiota de todas. Apostar por quién recibe y quién atrapa de sus hijos. ¡Y Gerald le siguió la jodida apuesta!

—¡Dios, papá! —Gritó Stanley más que frustrado y con las mejillas rojas, aunque no competían con las de Kyle.

—¡A tu cuarto, Stanley! —Exclamó Sharon furiosa. Porque para haber aprobado la relación de aquellos dos, estos habían prometido mantenerse castos mientras viviesen en sus techos. ¡Al menos hasta que se fueran a la universidad!  
Porque claro, eran hombres y a esa edad tenían las hormonas más alborotadas que una mujer en pleno embarazo.

Así ambos se tomaron de las manos y corrieron a la habitación del menor de los Marsh. Kyle no quería ni imaginar el discurso que armaría su madre una vez se enterara de todo el alboroto. Si bien había aceptado de mala gana la relación —pues ya se la veía llegar—, dudaba que fuera lo mismo para las relaciones sexuales. ¡Un poco peor si se enteraban de que llevaban cerca de seis meses haciéndolo! Estaban fritos.  
Por lo pronto. Ambos decidieron huir silenciosos a la escuela. El pelirrojo agradeció que Stanley compartiera una estatura similar a la suya. Lo único malo es que las prendas del hippie le quedaban ligeramente más holgadas. Ni qué discutir. Ya se preparaban para las burlas de Cartman en cuanto entraran a la escuela. Eso sería mejor que lidiar con sus padres de momento.

* * *

Las cosas iban bastante normales para el resto de South Park. Pocos le prestaron atención a lo ocurrido en Halloween; y con pocos se hace mención de Craig Tucker y Wendy Testaburger, quizá también Tweek Tweak quien solo vio la mitad de la encrucijada.  
Pocos atentos y muchos ignorantes de la realidad. Estaban tan acostumbrados a los escándalos que concernía al quinteto estrella, que les pasaba por el culo lo que hicieran. Excepto a Wendy a quien se le estrujó el corazón al ver a Stotch romper en llanto mientras Eric reía. A veces se preguntaba por qué gustaba de ese mal nacido.  
Tucker quien jamás vio a Kenneth tan alterado antes, tan vulnerable y envuelto en cólera. Tweek... Él solo podía maquinar un montón de preguntas para Butters. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo si entablaron una gran amistad a principios de preparatoria?

Los tres fueron los únicos que hicieron virar la mirada a la segunda mesa de la tercera fila, donde Heidi trataba de controlar uno que otro gimoteo del rubio. Fue una suerte que el muñeco estaba en turno de la castaña o de otra forma se irían con un "deficiente" y dañando su nota perfecta.  
Tucker chasqueó la lengua y fue la morena quien no lo dejó pasar desapercibido. De hecho, Craig había logrado un excelente trabajo para variar, claro, ya no tenía demasiado con qué distraerse.

—Deberías hablar con Kenny —murmuró Testaburger, moviendo el lapicero sin anotar algo realmente—. Probablemente te escuche a ti.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. Podían ser muy contrarios, pero fríos y honestos también. En eso se parecían bastante. Craig tenía una extraña amistad con McCormick. De esos amigos realmente fieles e inseparables, a los que rara vez se les ve juntos, pero cuando un inconveniente sucede, todo gira en torno a ellos. Se entendían a la perfección y también que el silencio solía ser la mejor forma de resolver los altercados innecesarios.

Si algo andaba mal, lo sabían. Como el hecho de que el rubio llegase a clases lleno de hematomas horribles. No tenía que decírselo a Tucker para que este supiera la razón. O cuando al moreno le ganaban las arcadas cada vez que se encontraba preocupado, Kenny sabía entonces que su amigo estaba en aprietos mayúsculos.

Craig cruzó los brazos y miró al ventilador medio descompuesto sobre él. Pensó. El silencio no le funcionaría esta vez.  
—No es muy buena idea —contradijo a su pensamiento—. Aunque hablen, dudo que puedan resolverlo en un instante. Tú lo viste, Testaburger; Mr. marica no le dijo la verdad. Si conocieras a McCormick tanto como yo, sabrías que Butters metió la pata hasta el fondo.

—Por supuesto, porque Kenny es el más honesto del instituto —atacó la morena con sarcasmo. Sabía cómo manejar a Tucker también.

—No creo que McCormick haya dicho una sola mentira —rodó los ojos fastidiando.

—No decir la verdad es otra forma de mentir, Craig. Piensa en eso.

Tucker no respondió porque fue un golpe certero. Tenía razón, pero no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con problemas, sobre todo ajenos. Chasqueó la lengua y miró de soslayo al rubio tras de sí. Temblaba y se mordía el labio, también observaba a Stotch.  
La docente estaba tan distraída con la llamada recibida en su móvil, que no motivó a los alumnos para guardar silencio; sin embargo, el aula parecía un cementerio. Pocos hablaban y lo hacían en murmullos. Todo era opacado por el constante hipo de Leopold.

Butters no debía estar ahí. Creía fielmente que su lugar se encontraba bajo su cama o en el armario de su habitación. Ahí justo de donde salió Marjorine.  
Ni siquiera debió convencerse de que sería buena idea aparecer como la rubia de Kansas y pedir disculpas. Le creyó a Eric otra vez. Que si decía la verdad, Kenny le perdonaría. Pero el constante recuerdo de esa mueca dolorosa, llena de todo y nada. Decepción y resuelta sospecha.  
Otra vez, le torturaba y se encogió en su silla tratando de apaciguar las pequeñas cuchillas invisibles. Se clavaban tan fieras en su pecho que... Se preguntaba cómo seguía ileso.  
Heidi no ayudaba demasiado; de hecho, no escuchaba algo más que el bramido seco del ventilador. Justo como el que se percibe de un oso hambriento, además de al acecho. Desesperante.  
El timbre resonó y todos salieron de inmediato no queriendo seguir soportando el lloriqueo de cada cuatro meses. Porque sí, Stotch siempre tenía una excelente razón para inundarse en lágrimas.

Todos le conocían como la nenita que nunca fue suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar los pequeños deslices de la vida; no obstante, era más que eso. De hecho una de las personas más aferradas a la idea del coraje. Siempre conseguía la forma de tener una sonrisa a pesar de las adversidades y de los irracionales problemas que se le cruzaban en frente. Ya fuera culpa de sus padres o de Eric Cartman.

El salón quedó vació y Testaburger quiso detenerse ante Stotch para consolarle. Si bien no se dirigía demasiado al muchacho, tampoco le agradaba verlo en ese estado; pero hubo algo que la detuvo e incluso al moreno que iba tras ella. Tweek fue el primero en sentarse junto a Leopold y darle palmadas en la espalda. Pocos comprendían que… Incluso al igual que Tucker y McCormick, Leo y Tweak compartían una amistad bastante similar en la que las palabras muchas veces no existían entre ellos, pero si las miradas de saludo. Compartían el pacto de siempre estar para lo que el otro necesite aún si se encontraban metidos en sus asuntos. Lo que le irritó al cafeinómano, fue que Butters ni siquiera pensase en contarle todo aquel embrollo en el que se había metido, pero también supuso que no le dio demasiado tiempo para meditar que tan enredado estaba en las mentiras.

Wendy suspiró y tuvo que estirar a Craig del antebrazo para que saliese de su estática postura. Al fin y al cabo Tweek estaba ya en sus asuntos y por mucho que Tucker deseara remediar algo en ese momento, le sería imposible.  
Pero el quedarse ahí quieto como estatua fungió de una forma distinta. Escuchó perfectamente los sollozos y como Stotch se abría a Tweek sin miedo alguno. Un mohín de sorpresa irrumpió la monotonía en sus rasgos faciales.  
Escuchó algo a la lejanía, pero no estaba del todo seguro como para aferrarse a esa idea; sin embargo, le servía para atacar a McCormick e intentar por primera vez entrometerse para bien ajeno.  
Frunció los labios y con un movimiento brusco se deshizo del agarre de la morena. Esta no rechistó, tan solo salió del aula dirigiéndole una última mirada que hacía sentir culpable a cualquiera que cayese en ella; incluyendo al chico apático de South Park.

Así pues Craig no se molestó por saltarse la siguiente clase. De todas formas estaban a un mes de terminar la preparatoria y no había algo que se pudiese rescatar a esas alturas. Que por suerte, esta vez había mantenido sus notas. Brincarse una clase para entonces, ya no haría el menor daño en sus notas.

Fue directo al cuarto edificio en el ala sur de la preparatoria, tras los vestidores de chicas. Una estructura bastante alta y con apenas una ventanilla en lo más alto, a tres metros y medio del piso. No le buscó ahí porque pensase en el chico como un pervertido que va a levantarse el ánimo con un grupito de chicas en interiores; de hecho no había manera de ver dentro de las instalaciones desde ahí.  
Pero ese era el sitio donde McCormick solía esconderse para lidiar con su mente: su peor enemiga siempre dijo él. Así fue que Craig giró entre los matorrales secos que visualizó la cabellera rubia despeinada. Kenny tenía la mirada perdida como imaginó, en sus pies y con un cigarrillo en mano. Pocas veces Kenneth intentó apaciguar su estrés con el vicio de la nicotina, pero ese era un mal necesario para el momento. Se podía regalar un lujo para variar.

Tucker tomó asiento a su lado sacando de igual manera un cigarrillo que Kenny no dudó en encender y así como el fuego apareció cerca de los labios de Craig, la pregunta no tardó en emerger.  
—¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de él? —Fue al grano.  
Le conocía y no dudaba de que así fuese. Bastaba con correr la cinta del video para ver la expresión del inmortal y corroborarlo.

Pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisa sarcástica y atormentada. Una que incluso ardió a Tucker y que para ratificar el estado mental del rubio, tuvo que girar sus ojos tan solo para escudriñar las mejillas húmedas del chico.

—No tienes idea de la mierda que es esto, Fucker —comenzó por ahí—. Siempre, supongo, solo que no tenía ni puta idea hasta que comenzó la mentira. Apenas llegué a clase y me enteré de que todo el jodido instituto lo sabe y obviamente la grabación no fue obra del programa al que llamó Kyle.

—El culo gordo —asintió el moreno dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo, una que fue seguida por la de Kenny.

Ambos soltaron el humo al mismo tiempo en dirección al firmamento. Plantaron la mirada a la vegetación descuidada y a sus pies extendidos.

—Lo sé. Sé que fue Cartman. Tantos años como su amigo me da algunas ventajas; como distinguir sus patrones.

—Entonces si lo sabes ¿cuál es el problema? O es que de nuevo te gusta hacerte el mártir —encogió de hombros y miró al rubio de soslayo quien gesticulaba un montón de muecas desencajadas.

—Que no me lo dijo. Me ocultó todo y Butters no es así.

—Tú tampoco le has dicho demasiado a tu séquito de clones hormonales —hizo referencia a los cuatro que formaban su diminuto grupo de amigos—. Solo digo que puede que el marica tuviera sus razones para no decirlo. No lo puedes saber sentado aquí lamentándote por cualquier pendejada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con Craig? —Se burló Kenny, pero la expresión serena y seria del otro no le dejaron adoptar otra postura más relajada.  
McCormick suspiró hastiado.  
Me enamoré de una mentira.

—Ordena tus ideas, McCormick. Creía que eras listo y te hacías el idiota, pero ya me di cuenta de que en realidad si eres bastante estúpido —rodó los ojos y fue atacado con una mirada furibunda por porte de Kenneth—. Quien se enamoró de una mentira es el pequeño marica.

Kenny se levantó de su lugar con cierto semblante de incredulidad. Craig en cambio adoptó una postura mucho más serena y mantuvo la vista sobre el humo del cigarrillo que escupía. También se levantó, pero se quedó recargado en la tersa pared de concreto.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Yo sé que tú sabes lo que digo y que tengo razón, pero te da tanto miedo admitirlo que te escudas en los errores del resto —elevó una ceja y lo encaró, cosa que Kenneth detestaba porque no conseguía jamás ganar a la mirada fiera de Tucker.

—Y según tú, señor sabelotodo, ¿a qué le tengo miedo? —Lo retó aún así.

—Tienes miedo de admitirlo todo. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que Marsh y su amante no se dan cuenta de esto? —Lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta blanca y sin titubeos la bajó lo suficiente para mostrar un montón de moratones, de distintos colores que iban del amarillo hasta un negro bastante angustiante—. ¿Qué eres un excelente actor y engañaste a todo South Park con tu sonrisa? ¿Que yo no tengo idea de cuánto lloras cada vez que escapas aquí al edificio sur? No nos subestimes, McCormick. Eres un idiota. El que siempre fue engañado eres tú y aún así no es tan malo ¿verdad? ¿O prefieres tener a todos encima de ti preguntando qué sucedió esta vez? No puedes ir por la vida exigiendo que cada ser sobre la faz de la tierra sea del todo honesto contigo, cuando ni siquiera tú quieres admitir la mierda que vives cada día frente a los que nos importas. Al menos Butters tuvo los suficientes cojones para confesar cara a cara que él es la persona de quien creías estar enamorado. No, perdona mi error, de quien sigues enamorado. Deja de ser tan insufrible por una vez y sé honesto contigo, con el resto. Hazle un puto favor al mundo y levanta ese trasero pobre de aquí. Me arruinas el ambiente y tus problemas maritales nos tienen hasta la puta madre de hastiados.

Kenny no supo my bien cómo procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Con los labios abiertos y los ojos como plato, se quedó tieso. Los brazos sobre su pecho funcionando como una muralla, otra más. Sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría el tiro de gracia con el que sería empujado con obligación, pero no sucedió. Craig solo se dio media vuelta mostrando el dedo medio y dando la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo por ahí y pisarlo.

—Entonces, al menos ¿irías conmigo? No creo poder actuar solo esta vez. Ya sabes, necesito que alguien me dé una bofetada si es necesario y tú eres el mejor en ello.

Tucker le miró de soslayo y chasqueando la lengua asintió. Aunque no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Llamada tras llamada hacía que la poca paciencia que Tweek trataba de mantener, se fuese al caño. Hasta que Butters consiguió tomar el control de su situación y el cúmulo de emociones que le hacían temblar. El problema radicaba en que ya lo habían bombardeado también directamente en su Facebook, Whatsapp y Line. No daba señales de vida y la contestadora seguía recibiendo mensajes. El que más perduraba y penetraba en sus miedos era el primero. Lo repitió un montón de veces en la habitación para empleados de la cafetería de los Tweak. El cafeinómano había insistido en que le debía explicaciones e intentó dárselas, pero estaba demasiado destrozado como para evitar que el llanto procurara borrar las palabras que tanto le costaban decir. Por lo cual, Tweekers tan solo consiguió obtener un pequeño pedazo de la historia.

Al final, Tweek se desesperó y solo le dio una taza de chocolate caliente mientras tanto él ya iba en su tercera taza de café americano.

" _Hola, Leopold. Soy Nev, lamentamos mucho lo que ocurrió este fin de semana y queremos solucionar todo. Sé que no eres una mala persona, nos dimos cuenta de inmediato y de verdad nos gustaría tener una charla con más calma. Supongo que tienes muchas cosas que quieres decir a Kenny, y estamos seguros de que él también tiene bastante para expresarte. Bueno… avísanos qué decides. Nos vemos."_

Un sollozo culposo volvió a irrumpir los labios rojos de Stotch, ya estaban hinchados de tanto apretarlos y los nudillos…  
¡Ah! El pobre ya tenía pequeños pedacitos de piel desprendiéndose. Inconscientemente los frotó tanto y con el suficiente ahínco como para lastimarse. Los tics nerviosos siempre son un problema y Tweak lo entendía a la perfección, por eso le miró con decisión y le extendió el bendito teléfono.

—Llama —aconsejó Tweak.

Le dio su espacio al ir a la parte trasera de la cafetería. En realidad el rubio amante de la cafeína, también tenía sus propios asuntos qué atender y seguía molesto porque Craig no intentaba mover un solo dedo para disculparse. Tweek podía ser bastante terco cuando creía tener la razón, pero en esta ocasión sí que exageró más de la cuenta, de la usual cuenta.  
Escuchaba pequeños susurros y supuso que Butters estaba quedando con los chicos del programa porque desde su sitio lograba ver como removía las piernas, así como los labios apretados. Tan distraído estaba con los tics del otro que no se dio cuenta justo cuando los suyos volvieron. Estiraba su camisa de franela hacia abajo y de un lado al otro, su ojo izquierdo se cerraba y abría con un frenetismo inalcanzable.

Cerró ambos párpados y fue a su lugar feliz. Tal vez Tucker tenía razón y pasaba demasiado tiempo con Pete, pero es que era de esperarse que ambos se hicieran tan buenos amigos cuando compartían un enorme gusto por el café; además el chico gótico mencionaba cada tanto que era uno de los únicos que no se quejaba por el aroma a tabaco. Bueno, eso último se lo debía a Craig. Siempre le gustó que sus prendas desprendieran ese perfume tan agrio y que se mezclara tan bien con el desodorante para ropa, jazmín; la señora Tucker tenía excelente gusto.

Pero si conocía a Stanley desde más chicos y probablemente estuvo más apegado Marsh de lo que estuvo con Pete. Le frustraba hasta el tuétano el no comprender la ira de su… ¿qué eran? Ni siquiera acordaron terminar con la relación porque no habían hablado en un largo rato. Le ponía mal. Los nervios a flor de piel y la ansiedad a tope. A pesar de ser él quien tomó la iniciativa de evitarlo.  
Es verdad, Craig insistió un par de veces, pero él estaba tan molesto como para siquiera mirarlo a la cara. ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Si esa fue la única vez que Tucker armó un escándalo por celos. Se quedó demasiado pensativo, perdido en su totalidad en preguntas irracionales de las cuales conocía la respuesta, pero lo evitaba a toda costa. Saber que esta vez sí se equivocó.

—¡Tweek! —Gritó como por décima vez el pequeño Stotch.

—¡Gah! —Tomó la pala tras de sí y la elevó bien alto en posición de ataque.

—O-oye, tranquilo —puso las manos frente a su pecho recreando una barrera—. Tengo un último favor qué pedirte —volvió a frotar sus nudillos como acto reflejo.

Tweek, avergonzado, dejó la pala a un lado y asintió. Él nunca le negaba un favor a Butters, se tenían el uno al otro cuando las cosas andaban bastante mal y fue él quien lo ayudó más de una vez con Tucker. Vaya dilema. Suspiró.

* * *

La escena no tenía precedentes. El rostro indignado de Tweek, la mueca enfadada de Craig, después estaba el gesto preocupado de Butters y por último la expresión nula de Kenneth. Nev y Max intentaban comprender del todo la situación y es que parecía que a la pareja que debían reconciliar eran los otros dos y no a McCormick y Stotch.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, pero el señor Tweak parecía de más entusiasmado por tener cámaras en su local. Tanto así que aprovechaba cada dos por tres para llevar algún bocadillo como cortesía para enseguida anunciar su cafetería.

—Bien… Entonces, Leopold, ¿por qué no empiezas por contarnos tu versión de la historia? —Cuestionó Max.  
Aunque Butters apretaba la mezclilla de sus pantalones y los párpados hinchados no le dejaban ver del todo bien. De nuevo el silencio sofocante, como si eso resolviera todo. Stotch tenía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta que le impedía dejar mal a Eric Cartman frente a las cámaras, pero no podía con la gran carga de culpa y necesitaba también sacarlo todo aunque fuese como vómito verbal. No sucedió, a cambio se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior.

Para lo que Kenny bufó. No molesto con Butters sino con todo. Porque sabía que en el momento que Stotch abriera la boca para confesarlo todo, seguiría él y no estaba preparado, no todavía. Los nervios le corroían más que al otro.

—Entonces por qué no comenzamos con una pregunta muy simple. Siéntanse libres de responder —intervino Max—. ¿Quién es Eric Cartman? —Por supuesto los chicos no perdieron tiempo y también investigaron un poco más después de que Stotch y McCormick huyeran.

Kenneth suspiró en lo alto y se frotó el rostro con las manos bien extendidas, mientras tanto Butters por primera vez levantó la mirada con un montón de sentimientos acumulados en esta. Se notaba perfectamente la ira al castaño y el estupor de su maldita inocencia pasada. En la comisura de sus labios curvados, en el ceño fruncido y en los puños bien apretados sobre su regazo.  
No obstante, el primero en hablar fue Tweak, desesperado porque el silencio de aquellos dos terminara de una jodida vez.

—Es un gordo mal nacido —empezó por ahí—. No puedo creer que Butters se fiara de él para estas alturas. ¡Ah! ¡Jesucristo! ¿Es que se les olvida lo que le hizo a su medio hermano? M-me sorprende que lo sigas creyendo tu mejor amigo, Kenny.

—¿Qué? Espera… Ese tal Eric ¿es tu mejor amigo? —Nev atacó a Kenny, incrédulo.

—Amigos de infancia. Algo así. En realidad Kyle ¿lo recuerdan? Y el chico moreno que los atacó ese día y se fue con él, junto conmigo, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria. Muchas veces nos preguntamos _"Hey, ¿por qué seguimos siendo amigos de Cartman?"_ pero en realidad no podemos simplemente alejarlo de nosotros. Tiene sus momentos maricas y todo eso, donde demuestra cuanto le importamos. No me gusta demasiado meterme en sus problemas y tampoco formar parte de ellos. No la ha tenido fácil desde pequeño.

—Por favor, McCormick. Ninguno la ha tenido fácil desde pequeño —atacó Craig con la mirada, porque sabía que el menos indicado para decir aquello, era precisamente Kenneth. Que si Eric la tenía difícil… ¡Por favor! De nuevo mintiendo, él la tenía peor—. Mucho menos tú —murmuró y dio un sorbo a su café.

—Tampoco Butters —Contraatacó Tweek.

—¿Lo vas a defender? —Lo retó Tucker.

—S-si es necesario —posó las manos en la mesa en un fiel intento de verse firme y así fue—. Butters siempre fue el conejillo de indas de Cartman, para todo y no me sorprende que en esta ocasión también lo fuera. ¡Él solo intentaba ayudar! Pero como siempre le salió el tiro por la culata y Kenny ni siquiera ha querido escuchar su versión de la historia.

—¡Pero si está ahí sentado y no dice ni pio para defenderse! ¿Cómo carajos piensas siquiera que este cabrón va a escuchar? ¿Qué esperas? Si solo se escuchan grillos de su parte —suponía que estaba defendiendo a su amigo, pero en realidad estaban dando un espectáculo que llevaba a ninguna parte.

—Oye Craig… —intentó Kenny quien pocas veces había visto a su amigo así.

—¡Tú cierra la boca, McCormick! Esto es entre Tweekers y yo.

—¡Esto se trata de Butters y Kenny! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Bájate de tu pedestal de una buena vez! —Gritó el rubio más exasperado que antes y en un intento de controlar sus repentinos temblores, comenzó a estirarse el cabello irritado.

Ahora ambos estaban parados de frente gritando y con clientela como público.

—¡Bájame! —Apretó los dientes.

Tweek le empujó, aunque no con saña, de hecho fue todo lo contrario como un vago intento de calmar ese mal temperamento que pocas veces salía a flote.

—Carajo… y yo creí que Stan y Kyle parecían matrimonio —rodó los ojos Kenny con una cortísima sonrisa que Stotch no dejó pasar.

—¡Tú cállate!

—¡Tú cállate!

Gritaron ambos para enseguida continuar con la guerra de miradas coléricas.  
Leo en cambio, solo tenía ojos para las facciones relajadas del inmortal. Le había lastimado y lo menos que podía hacer era confesarlo todo ¿no?  
Era tan perfecto como inalcanzable. Cierto, estaban ahí para arreglar las cosas, pero solo guardaba silencio mientras Tweek decía lo que él no podía siquiera pensar. Butters se levantó de su sitio para tomar a su amigo del brazo e intentar así calmarlo. Sabía que cuando comenzaban sus arranques frenéticos, ni siquiera Craig podía detenerlos.

Pero Tweek se resistió por completo y no le retiró los ojos de encima a Tucker quien de a poco relajaba el semblante y mostraba un poco de pesadumbre.

Otro tic nervioso y el rubio volvió a estirarse el cabello, mientras el resto en la mesa intentaba hacer caso omiso de lo embarazoso que estaba siendo todo aquello.  
Craig detuvo las manos del cafeinómano y las dejó a sus costados. Cómo detestaba esa manía en Tweak, el de lesionarse cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de su ser.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto Pete? —Comenzó Tweek ignorando por completo el verdadero asunto que se debía atender.

—Porque gusta de ti y me enferma —escupió con desdén. Viró la mirada al suelo y entonces McCormick supo a qué se refería Craig con anterioridad.

No podía exigir que el resto de las personas fuesen honestas con él, mientras siguiese escondiendo su propia vida como si esta no existiera. Craig tenía las pelotas para admitir que estaba molesto y enfermo; que estaba celoso. Por eso Tweek había relajado su postura y también los temblores le abandonaron.  
A cambio, Craig recibió una corta sonrisa adorable. Tweek no podía molestarse cuando Tucker ponía tan abiertamente sus sentimientos para con él. Por ello cualquier problema lo habían logrado superar desde que comenzaron a salir en serio.  
Kenneth lo comprendió todo. No podía él solo. Necesitaba aprender a confiar como Butters lo hacía siempre ciegamente.

—Pero yo no gusto de él —admitió que tenía conocimiento de aquello y que aún así era agua pasada, pues Tweek tenía ojos para Craig, alma y pensamiento también.

—Si me permiten, yo necesito desahogar mis penas también. Se están robando mis cinco minutos de fama —bromeó Kenny. No tardó en extender una mano y ofrecerla a Leopold, el cual dudó muchísimo en aceptar—. Prometo que no te morderé —encogió de hombros—. Si no les importa, prefiero discutir esto en privado y podría decir que el programa queda terminado.

Dicho esto Max y Nev rieron.

—Adelante y no se maten —aclaró Max elevándose del asiento y dando las gracias a todos.  
Una corta despedida por parte del elenco y una promesa de colocarse en contacto.

Tras aquello. Butters y Kenny escaparon de ahí, de todos y de ellos mismos a un lugar más tranquilo que les diese la suficiente libertad.  
Aunque Leopold se encontraba en las nubes, con el bendito revoltijo en el estómago que no le permitía pensar en locuras ni negatividades.

Se detuvieron en el lago de Stark, sin decir palabra y aprovechando el tono empalagoso de cualquier típica historia cliché; pero no sería la escena aquella donde la chica perdona al chico y este la besa para después comenzar una bonita relación.  
Primero que todo, necesitaban aclarar varios puntos.  
Kenny estuvo bastante decidido a preguntar una vez se instalaron en una pequeña banca de madera bastante descuidada, pero Leopold se le adelantó.

—Lo siento mucho, Kenny.

McCormick no respondió y tampoco lo miró, dándole a entrever que deseaba escuchar más que una disculpa. En realidad anhelaba oír que no lamentaba haber creado una relación con él fingiendo ser alguien más y que la idea de Cartman tan solo fue un motor que desató todo lo demás. Así fue.

—Lamento mucho lo que te hice. Yo no quería… no quería fingir ser alguien más. Eric dijo que necesitaba ayuda y yo accedí, fue mi culpa. Cuando me pidió fingir ser Marjorine yo me rehusé un par de veces, pero no lo hice después de eso porque creí que no sería algo grave… pero —tragó saliva y recogió sus piernas.  
Se había a acomodado en posición fetal y el rostro —al menos la mitad— lo había mantenido escondido tras sus rodillas.

Comencé a disfrutar muchísimo charlar contigo y de pronto ya no pude detenerme. Me hacías sentir bien cuando tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Después me sentía culpable y no sabía cómo decírtelo sin que terminaras odiándome; y ahora probablemente lo haces. Seguro me detestas por fingir ser una modelo de Kansas con pecho plano.  
Cuando decidí que te lo diría todo, Eric dijo que le mostraría las fotos a mis papis y seguro terminaría castigado hasta mi funeral. Tenía miedo y me contuve un par de veces más antes de ir directo a su casa y advertirle que te lo contaría todo… Pero, me aseguró que me odiarías y eso es lo que más temía.  
No pude decírtelo y lo siento mucho. ¡De verdad que lo siento Kenny! ¡Siento mucho enamorarme de ti porque soy un chico! ¡Y ahora seguro no querrás acercarte a mí!

Butters había comenzado a sollozar y aunque así era, Kenny no movió ni un solo músculo, porque una sensación de alivio lo invadió, en conjunto con la felicidad más extraña, una que actuó como burbujeo en su estómago. Le permitió que desahogara todo lo que tenía dentro, pero aquello solo ponía a Leo con los nervios de punta. Porque estaba callado, no le decía nada. No le advertía que lo quería a un kilómetroo de distancia y tampoco le rechazaba de forma delicada. La maldita aprensión se lo comía vivo.

—También te mentí —comenzó esta vez Kenny—. A todos. Y la razón por la que me sentía seguro con Marjorine, es porque no estaba frente a mí y no podía juzgarme. Por eso cuando descubrí que eras tú, me sentí un idiota. Conocías mis secretos y no podía dejar de pensar en que lo sabías todo, por eso me escudé diciendo que me mentiste y traicionaste. En realidad fui yo quien lo hizo y todo ese tiempo tú lo sabías —rió—, pero es irónico. Aún sabiendo mis secretos sigues creyendo que te odiaré. Creí que ya me conocías mejor que el resto, Buttercup.

—N-no entiendo.

—Me gustas… — confesó con la mirada gacha y después negó—, creo que siempre fue así y ahora descubrí que no es solo eso. Tengo miedo y no me importa si soy un cobarde. Me gustas, Leo. Tú y Marjorine. Quien decidas ser.

El corazón de Stotch se detuvo por un lapso tan cortísimo que juraría haber muerto y regresado tan solo para ver el azul zafiro resplandecer en los ojos de Kenny con la luz del crepúsculo. El llanto se disparó de nuevo y esta vez no lo contuvo ni un poco.  
Sería una larga noche de confesiones, ya lo suponía.


	12. 10- Última esperanza

**N/A: _Para que lo sepan... No estoy conforme con el final. Anhelaba muchísimo hacer un desenlace cruel porque eso estaba predicho para esta historia. Lo malo es la constante presión y exigencia de un final más o menos bueno. La cosa es que eso no se me da demasiado y que aún habrá epílogo. Sin embargo, aquí termina la historia básicamente._**

 ** _El epílogo será de seis años después.  
Pd. Lo único que me gustó fue el contenido, si algunos saben de esto, se darán cuenta del contexto y el por qué del discurso de Stanley.  
Me despido y espero en serio que sea de su agrado porque sí no, me daré un tiro existencial. (?)  
En fin, disculpen la tardanza. Este capítulo ya estaba escrito, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de subirlo aquí._**

 **Disclaimer:** **Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La canción corre a cuenta de Paramore con "The last hope" que básicamente inspiró esta pequeña obra.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10.- Última esperanza  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _N-no estoy seguro de esto, Kenny… —titubeó Stotch.  
Intentaba no tropezar. La inalcanzable oscuridad de la habitación no dejaba demasiado a la vista y desorbitaba a la imaginación._

 _Se escuchó la madera crujir también. El tintineo del foco flojo junto al titilar de la luz. Poca iluminación y demasiada sospecha. Los chillidos colados de la fina tela blanca, conseguían percibirse apenas antes de ser seguidos por bramidos más violentos.  
McCormick por su parte permanecía en silencio sepulcral a la espera de una indicación y tragando saliva cada tanto creía dar un paso en falso. _

_El aroma a incienso barato en conjunto con el perfume de los pinos provocaba arcadas a más de uno, incluyendo al castaño que ya comenzaba a marearse. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y hasta que pudo dar con el cable suelto fue que la escena resplandeció en colores fríos.  
—Dude, esto es escalofriante —murmuró Kenny quien intentaba mantener a raya los temblores de Stotch. Sin suerte alguna. _

_Eric Cartman permanecía sentado en un viejo mueble de madera podrida, con cinc a adhesiva cubriéndole los gruesos labios y un par de cuerdas bien tiesas envolviendo brazos piernas, las primeras tras el respaldo de la silla. Observaba con sigilo a sus captores y un hilo de cólera se asomó por los orbes avellana. Se las pagarían con creces._

 _Una jeringa bastante grande se aproximaba a la yugular de Theodore, a mano de Marsh por supuesto. Kyle no titubeaba y tenía una fuerte mirada que al son, Eric estuvo convencido de ser el siguiente Jesucristo muerto en la cruz y torturado por un judío… Además de su novio hippie, un pobretón y el sujeto más marica del pueblo. Vociferó un montón de insufribles insultos que fue obligado a tragarse, cortesía de la cinta adhesiva.  
El dolor corrosivo no lo dejó pensar en más. La luz titilante le decía que estaba a punto de colapsar y quedar a merced de sus captores. Una sensación helada se extendió por las extremidades comenzando en la planta de sus pies al igual que las yemas de los dedos hasta las palmas y llegando pronto a los codos. Tiritó sin poder abrir los ojos y un dolor agudo le penetró en el rostro. Esa sensación árida, cuando te dan una patada sin piedad en la cara. _

_El sudor frío corría por el cuello de Cartman y este no podía ni gritar, todo su aliento fue absorbido por la garganta seca y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Estaba ciego e indefenso._

— _¿Puedo cortárselo yo? —Se escuchó la temerosa voz de Stotch y Eric ahogó un gemido._

 _¿Qué mierda querían cortar?_

Por fin el castaño pudo soltar su voz y de un alto grito desesperado formuló:  
—¡No lo corten, maricas! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Aulló entre lloriqueos propios de un niño, pero fue su madre quien le alcanzó de pronto y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, calabacín. Mami ya está aquí, cariño —murmuró Liane preocupada.

Cerca de siete meses y las pesadillas continuaban con el mismo tema. Los amigos de Eric vengándose de una forma fastuosa y al parecer también escalofriante. Las pesadillas en realidad solían ser recurrentes a todo tipo de temas estúpidos, pero Eric confesaba de todo estando dormido. Tanto así que la señora Cartman optó por conseguir una cámara barata de esas que se esconden en algún muñeco o libro viejo con el fin de vigilar un punto en específico.  
Eric temblaba como todas las noches; y se abrazaba con un afán increíble a su madre. Tiritaba como nunca y estaba empapado en sudor también. Como cada noche también, se quedó dormido cinco minutos después.

Liane lo abrigó con esa dulzura que tanto desprendía y dejó la luz del pasillo encendida. Como cada viernes en la noche, lucía despampanante. Con un vestido negro dos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Para ser la puta del pueblo, vestía bastante decente, sin escotes pronunciados y un pequeño collar de oro fino.

La principal razón de aquellos terrores nocturnos en el menor de lo Cartman, era el nuevo novio de Liane y un bastante prometedor partido. Si todo salía a pedir de boca, Eric ya no sería el único hombre en la vida de mamá. El resto de la historia, se cuenta sola.

* * *

Los días nevados, despejados y hasta lluviosos habían pasado como agua entre los dedos. Por supuesto que todos siguieron su propio rumbo y al paso que mejor les convenía. El rastro de Marjorine estaba casi extinto, y se alude al casi porque de vez en cuando al hijo de los Stotch le entraban grandes deseos de colocarse un vestido; porque había descubierto que le gustaba ser Marjorine, aunque ser Butters también le fascinaba. Justo como cuando se creó el Doctor Caos.

Cita tras cita, no consiguieron avanzar demasiado ya fuera por la vacilación o el pequeño quiebre de confianza que resplandecía cuando lograban pasar una etapa más. Claro que Butters se apegaba muchísimo más a Kenny, aunque el segundo no estaba del todo convencido.  
Kyle apoyaba la idea de que el pánico se había apoderado de McCormick.  
No se equivocaba.  
Kenny se encontraba totalmente absorto por una relación formal, pero la razón era desconocida por el noventa y ocho por ciento de South Park; exceptuando a Leopold y Stan.

Hora de actuar pues las hazañas más gratificantes no se dan al azar.

Stanley intentaba no parecer un idiota delante de todo el grupo al recitar una afamada frase de Shakespeare. Algunos como Clyde Donovan reían por las palabras cursis del moreno; otros como Wendy Testaburger escuchaban atentos con un dejo de nostalgia, otro par al fondo lloraba sabiendo que… Esas palabras simulaban una despedida para el grupo entero. Pronto irían a distintos sitios, con miedo y sin armas; con incertidumbre y ganas; quizá con poco o nada de suerte, pero al final siempre tendrían los recuerdos de ese día.

—"Después de un tiempo aprenderás que el sol quema si te expones demasiado. Aceptarás incluso que las personas buenas podrían herirte alguna vez y necesitarás perdonarlas… Aprenderás que hablar puede aliviar los dolores del alma… Descubrirás que lleva años construir confianza y apenas unos segundos destruirla y que tú también podrás hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida" —titubeó y en ese instante la sonrisa de Kyle le demostró lo orgulloso que estaba de él—. "No siempre es suficiente ser perdonado por alguien, algunas veces tendrás que aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo.

Aprenderás que cuando sientes rabia, tienes derecho a tenerla, pero eso no te da derecho a ser cruel. Descubrirás que solo porque alguien no te ama de la forma que quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo lo que puede, porque hay personas que nos aman, pero que no saben cómo demostrarlo.

Aprenderás que con la misma severidad con la que juzgas, también serás juzgado y en algún momento condenado. Aprenderás que no importa en cuantos pedazos tu corazón se partió, el mundo no se detiene para que lo arregles".

Un par de aplausos y el lloriqueo de Butters junto al de Bradley Biggle. El último trabajo de literatura, expuesto para todo el doceavo grado en la amplitud del teatro en la preparatoria, y una semana más tarde el baile de bienvenida. Entonces sería el turno de otro más dar el discurso de bienvenida. Kenny no habló siquiera, tan solo ocultó su delgada tristeza, su confusión y hasta un cachito de miedo. Ese miedo que te estruja el pecho y te llena de duda. Sin embargo, la mano tibia de Leopold lo trajo de nuevo a la Tierra.

—¿Kenny? —Murmuró Stotch bastante cerca de McCormick.

—¿Mh?

—Estás pensando otra vez —afirmó con miedo al frotar sus nudillos. Sin duda estaba nervioso.

Llevaban saliendo cerca de un mes, pero aún no decidían nada formal. Sobre todo… el hecho de que Leopold fuese a una buena universidad, lejos de Colorado, mantenía abrumado al inmortal. Con un nudo gigante en la garganta y otro más impidiéndole levantar una mano para detenerlo.  
Sonrió, sin embargo fue Stotch quien negó y dejó ese estado tímido para abrazarle al fin y al cabo. Si bien aún quedaba un grupillo de estudiantes al fondo, no se limitó en demostrar su cariño.

—Prometiste que no ocultarías nada esta vez —susurró firme.

Kenny se acurrucó ahí, le abrazó con una necesidad casi insaciable y asintió. No quería decirlo, pero sabía que debía. Aunque probablemente la respuesta era a lo que más le temía.  
A diferencia de su séquito de amigos, Kenneth no podría pagar la universidad hasta un par de años más tarde y eso es tiempo suficiente para que las personas cambien y moría de pánico. Imaginar un escenario donde todo diese un giro abrupto de ciento ochenta grados.

—Prometiste que te quedarías.

—Kenny…

—Olvídalo, Buttercup. No pienso ir contigo a California y vivir como un mantenido. Ya lo discutimos —encogió de hombros al separarse.

Exactamente cuatro meses el pequeño rubio comenzó a dibujar un montón de planes para seguir en contacto. Estaba el video chat, pero Kenneth se reusaba a un contacto meramente a vista. El problema cabía en que Stotch no podía reclamarle puesto que la palabra amigos los continuaba atando. Que fuesen cariñosos no significaba nada más que eso.  
Aún así, Butters intentaba con ahínco convencer a McCormick de conseguir un pequeño sitio en California donde ambos pudiesen pagar una renta mientras tanto Kenneth conseguía algo de dinero para cursar una carrera profesional un año o dos después.

—¡Kenneth! —Levantó la voz, Stotch. Al menos un par de los sujetos dentro del teatro se giraron para ver la pequeña escena dramática de la que era partícipe otra vez el quinteto estrella—. Irás a la universidad. Serás un magnífico médico y terminarás un doctorado; p-pero si no lo crees tú, nadie más estará convencido.

Un momento de silencio y las miradas de Stan y Kyle se les unieron al resto de los presentes. Claro que nadie había escuchado a Leo levantar la voz así salvo aquella ocasión en la que con maletas en mano tuvo que retirarse a Hawái. Lo que sí desconcertó a más de uno, fue la risa escandalosa de McCormick y el aura de confianza que de pronto gobernó su silueta.

Tweekers saltó con una gran sonrisa, Tucker colocó su más descarado gesto de asco. Kyle inclinó la cabeza con una media sonrisa y Stanley abrazó al pelirrojo del brazo con la emoción retratada en sus ojos húmedos.

Butters en cambio miraba los párpados cerrados de Kenneth. Este lo sostenía de la cintura y así como el viento corre sin ser notado, los labios de McCormick apretaban los de Stotch con insistencia. Un pequeño quejido huyó de la boca de Butters al intentar mover su propio rostro y recibir como era bien merecido el inocente beso. Las mejillas arremolinadas llamaron la atención de Kenny al momento de abrir los ojos y descubrir lo del otro cerrados. Además de algunos espectadores también.

Incluyendo a Cartman quien le rehuía la mirada a la mayoría.

Al separarse, el rostro de Stotch permanecía ahí quieto, con los ojos azules aún escondidos y los labios ligeramente rojos así como las mejillas. Se veía tan adorable que incluso McCormick admitió su derrota ante él.  
No faltaron los gritos revoltosos del alumnado, ni las frases típicas de los amigos que exigen dejen las escenas melosas para el hotel.

—Oh ¡Salchichas! —Ocultó el temblor de su voz en el pecho de Kenny.

Quizá… El futuro no se vería tan desastroso como más de uno imaginaba allí.

* * *

Las ojeras no las puede ocultar el maquillaje y tampoco consigue borrar una cara larga. Eric lo sabía perfectamente y de todas formas hacía el intento con ello. Se llevó las manos al rostro. El agua fría se llevó consigo un poco de la base de maquillaje que utilizaba su madre. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración y le importó un poco de nada salir así a la escuela. No obstante, fue sorprendido por Kenny quien intentaba también despabilarse un poco antes de regresar a casa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos.

—Si vas a partirme la cara, hazlo de una jodida vez —rodó los ojos Cartman—, pero no te lo recomiendo, pobretón.

Sí. Las pesadillas continuaban y no era Kenny quien eludía la enorme desazón con Eric, sino el mismo castaño huía siempre de él, aunque no demasiado de Butters. Kenny se acercó lo suficiente a su amigo como para hacer a este retroceder un par de pasos. Al menos, tal vez así la constante culpa en sus sueños se alejaría al fin.  
Lo que desencajó a Cartman fue la calidez abrigándolo como antes, cuando niños cada vez que Liane se iba de casa y lo dejaba con su rana Clyde solamente. En aquel entonces era Kenny quien se colaba por la ventana del regordete para hacerle compañía en las noches frías de terror. En aquellas donde nunca se sabía si la señora Cartman regresaría a casa o sería un policía quien en cambio llegaría con malas noticias.

Eric miró a todos lados esperando estar en completa soledad con su amigo y le correspondió con una fuerza desmedida que provocó un quejido en el rubio.  
—Hey, ya sé que me amas, cabrón… pero soy papa casada —rió—. Bueno, espero serlo hoy.

—Hijo de puta —chilló Eric.

—Sí, sí, te perdono también, bola de grasa —comentó con ironía, pero pronto se soltaron.

—¿Qué no estás enfadado? —Preguntó esta vez sin darle la cara.

—Nah, así eres tú y el día en que dejes de joder a cualquiera, entonces me preocuparía —pasó su peso de una pierna a la otra y lo observó con una seriedad poco propia en él, una que solo Eric y quizá ahora Butters, conocían—. Lo que sí me preocupa es que has bajado de peso. ¿Estás haciendo berrinche por el tal George otra vez?

—Chúpame las bolas —gritó Eric.  
Kenneth dio en el clavo.

—Sácalas —rió Kenny.

—Marica, sácaselas al homosexual de Butters.

—Tal vez —canturreó de nuevo el rubio y después soltó un suspiro—. ¿Play Station y Cheese Puffs?

—Xbox, el viernes—contestó Cartman con un poco más de humor en el rostro.

* * *

Kenny asintió y se retiró del baño no sin antes lavarse el rostro y echarse un vistazo. Para cuando acordó, en la entrada ya se encontraba Butters esperando a por él, empapado. Estaban en pleno verano, pero en sitios como Colorado, específicamente en South Park… El clima y los residentes sorprenden a más de uno.

Las risas de Stan y Kyle en el sofá se le unían al ambiente tedioso, que en ese instante se veía perfecto. Sheila suspiraba al verlos charlando desde la cocina con un dejo de nostalgia. Stan comentaba emocionado lo magnífico que sería ir a la universidad con Kyle, pero que aún estando una hora de distancia, le visitaría todos los días.

Kyle solo le seguía el plan asintiendo mientras comía palomitas de maíz y la película en la Tv seguía corriendo siendo completamente ignorada por los sueños y esperanzas de Marsh.

Sería duro.

—Pero… ¿qué sucederá si tú me olvidas? —Cuestionó Marsh con un dejo de melancolía.

—Entonces deberé despertarte de esa pesadilla.

Una carcajada retomó el ambiente jovial y se llevó la insignificancia del temor.

 _ **I don't even know myself at all  
I thought I would be happy but now  
The more I try to push it I realize gonna let go of control**_

La cafetería de los Tweak completamente llena. El negocio a flote y el anhelo por una buena taza de chocolate caliente junto a un pastelillo de frutas rebozaban en el aire. Tweek intentaba mantener sus manos quietas al ir y venir de mesa en mesa tomando y dejando órdenes. Craig con un poco o nada de humor trataba de seguirle el paso, sin embargo, admitía que se necesitaba más que paciencia para soportar aquello.

Tarareaba cada vez que se acercaba a Tweek y este le seguía la canción con una sonrisa.

—Tweek, cariño. Pueden tomarse un descanso, tu padre y yo nos haremos cargo —murmuró la señora Tweak a oídos de su hijo y este gustoso corrió sujetando bien a Tucker del brazo.

Y Craig… él se dejó llevar y también cedió a la lluvia que pronto los abordó aún teniendo un paraguas que los protegiera.

 _ **Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen,  
Gonna let it happen, just let it happen**_

Las calles silenciosas de South Park eran bien admiradas bajo un aguacero. En las esquinas los niños brincaban en los pequeños charcos y los más grandes corrían o se deslizaban por el pavimento libre de automóviles. O estaban otros más: los enamorados que caminaban de la mano y reían empapados.  
Los que se miraban sin titubear para acercar los rostros húmedos y precipitar los labios a lo que tanto habían esperado.

 _ **It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing**_

Justo cuando las esperanzas caen en picada y creemos todo perdido, es cuando sentimos la sangre correr con más añoranza. Cuando nos aferramos a los sueños y los pensamos como una realidad un tanto absurda. Wendy esperaba tras la puerta de los Cartman y fue recibida por un gruñido de Eric quién no supo cómo abordar a la chica salvo con un gran insulto típico.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Pidió la chica.  
Para su sorpresa, el castaño abrió la puerta y le hizo espacio para que pudiese entrar. Aceptó la invitación.

La hora de las confesiones y echar las precauciones por la venta. La hora de la despedida y sujetarse a las decisiones. ¡Al carajo!  
La morena apretó los puños a sus costados y le dio la espalda a Eric quien seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Tenía la guardia en alto.

 _ **Every night I try my best to dream tomorrow makes it better  
And wake up to the cold reality and not a thing is changed**_

—Eric. Probablemente esta sea la única ocasión en la que me rebajaré lo suficiente como para ponerme a tu nivel —mal comienzo. Lo sabía, pero solo así logró coger coraje.

—¡Hey! Si vienes a insultarme, largo de aquí, puta.

—¡Me gustas!

Nunca subestimes a la vida, ni al destino… Te puede tomar con la guardia baja por más que levantes un muro de orgullo.

Fue un beso rápido y sincero lo que bastó para noquear a Eric Cartman. Lo que sí, es que nadie le gana a Cartman y ese nadie incluía a la presidenta estudiantil. Un beso torpe le dio a cambio y Liane tras la puerta de la cocina sonreía.  
Tomar riesgos en el ultimo ínstate puede parecer precipitado y absurdo, pero siempre son necesarios.

 _ **But it would be happen, gonna let it happen  
Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen**_

Las sábanas mojadas y el cabello despeinado le hacían compañía a la fría noche entre inocentes caricias y besos desmedidos. Las miradas solo interrumpidas por la dura luz de los automóviles pasando.  
—Leo —susurró Kenny a la par que se incorporaba y dejaba sobre sus piernas a horcajadas al mencionado—. Iré contigo… con una sola condición.

El rostro encendido de Stotch y su respirar agitado, apenas le dio tiempo de contestar correctamente.

 _ **It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing**_

—¿C-cuál?

—Salgamos, como él y él… Quizá él y ella ¿Qué rayos? Lo que desees será —contuvo la vergüenza que rara vez le gobernaba.

—¿Como pareja?  
El asentir de McCormick afirmó aquella pregunta con sutileza.  
—¿No estábamos saliendo, ya? —Preguntó con inocencia, una que desvivió a Kenny completamente.  
Definitivamente, correría hacia aquella aventura. Por eso arremetió a besarlo con una pasión que perduró escondida por bastante tiempo atrás. A nadie engañaba, solo así mismo, que desde el principio todo aquello estaba predicho.  
—Por supuesto que sí, Leo —soltó sobre sus labios al terminar el beso.

 _ **It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing**_

Las yemas de los dedos se fueron deslizando con cautela por la piel de Leo, sin temor, sin prisa, pero sobre todo con una ternura significativa. El calor subió de momento y fuera el ambiente erótico o solo el anhelo, Kenny dejó ir un suspiro glorioso.  
Cuando los botones quedaron tirados en el piso y encima de estos cayeron un par de prendas.

Azul celeste y anaranjado, acogidos en tela sobre el piso. El chasquido de los labios perteneciéndose y el estremecer de las manos inquietas yendo de gusto por todos sitios sin vergüenza alguna.

Se respondían en cortas miradas sinceras.

—Está sucediendo… ¡Hamburguesas! —Por fin al separarse, la sensación embarazosa recorrió el cuerpo de Stotch. Se obligó a ocultar el rostro sonrojado.

 _ **But the salt in my wounds,  
Isn't burning anymore than it used to?  
It's not that I don't feel the pain,  
It's that it just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore.**_

Una risa divertida socorrió el acto. Kenny yacía sosteniendo las palmas de Butters y despejando su rostro encendido. Le besó las mejillas, los párpados y continuó en sus labios. Cuando por fin, azul con azul se reunió… Una sonrisa por parte de ambos adornó la bonita escena.

Las caricias descendieron al cuello. Los labios de McCormick se paseaban a un paso lento y firme. Butters más tranquilo ya había tomado iniciativa aunque con temor palpaba la espalda de Kenny. Se detuvo en seco cuando tus dígitos pasaron por algunas de las espesas cicatrices.

 _ **And the blood in these veins,  
Isn't pumping any less than it ever has.  
And that's the hope I have,  
The only thing I know is keeping me alive.  
Alive!**_

—Kenny… —pronunció su nombre para captar su atención y así fue.

De pronto las imágenes de cada cita y todas esas casualidades desde la infancia, aparecieron en una cinta invisible delante de sus ojos. El temor de Kenny… ¿Cómo no verlo antes si estaba reflejado en sus pupilas?  
Dejar South Park. Le tenía miedo al futuro y la soledad. Le tenía miedo a perderse en el camino y dejar de ser quien quería. Al tocar las cicatrices, Leopold entendió que Kenneth soportaba todo aquello por su hermana y por el resto.

—Te quiero. No estás solo. Nunca lo has estado… Solo debes dejar…

—Dejar que suceda. Lo sé —asintió—. Te quiero.

 _ **Gotta let it happen,  
Gotta let it happen,  
Gotta let it happen,  
Gotta let it happen.**_

Ahora permanecían entre caricias sobre las sábanas. Leo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parar el llanto y las manos le temblaban; tenía las mejillas rojas, la mirada de Kenny estaba más que perdida en los colores fríos que empañaban la vista, y es que se le antojaban tan cálidos.

Se abrazaban desnudos, dejando que el viento pegara tras sus espaldas, en besos pasionales y otros más dulces a ratos; después de todo, lo necesitaban para el largo camino. Las palabras estaban de más desde el principio.

—Kenny… —había repetido tantas veces su nombre que a McCormick ya le costaba seguir la cuenta.  
En realidad la había perdido hacía un buen rato.

 _ **Gotta let it happen,  
Gotta let it happen.  
Gotta let it happen.**_

Las envestidas no cesaron y el rechinar de la cama pasó a segundo plano cuando los mimos se hicieron significativos. El tiempo no existió, pero el nirvana estaba tan cercano que no se detuvieron.

Las manos de Butters se aferraron a las sábanas y sus nudillos blancos mostraban la presión que ponía al apretarlas, eso junto al vaivén de caderas, fue lo que hizo colapsar a Kenny unos segundos después de que el otro arqueara la espalda.

Una correntada masiva, exquisita y acogedora les robó el aliento. El último suspiro, fue robado con un beso edulcorado.

 _ **It's just a spark,  
But it's enough, to keep be going.  
And when it's dark out, no-ones around,  
It keeps going.**_

No les importó siquiera que los Stotch estuvieran próximos a llegar. Tampoco pensaron demasiado en poner el pestillo a la puerta o en vestirse de nuevo. Simplemente se acogieron en brazos. Leopold aprovechó el cansancio para dejar recargada la cabeza en el antebrazo de Kenny.

—Kenny… —cerró los ojos y notó como su voz estaba un poco apagada.

—¿Mh? —McCormick se encontraba de la misma forma.

—No abandones… —murmuró tras pasar un brazo sobre el pecho ajeno.

—Buttercup, si intento hacerlo… puedes darme una patada en las…

—¡Kenny! —le cubrió la boca sobresaltado.  
Ambos rieron por tal acto de inocencia. Solo… debían dejar que el futuro llegase así como siempre, de golpe, fortuito, con locura. Debían dejar que todo sucediera.

 _ **It's just a spark,  
But it's enough, to keep me going.  
And when it's dark out, no-ones around,  
It keeps going.**_


End file.
